Cambio de piel
by sakurananachan
Summary: La juventud le llega a uno cuando la piel le cambia de verano a otoño. Una serie de one-shots para acompañar las experiencias decuando uno va dejandose pelar la piel. Multipairing, rated M
1. Lluvia

Okay, muy bien el asunto es así:

Estoy lo suficientemente loca como para hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer... me meti en una pagina el LJ donde haces una lista de fics que debes de completar... esa una cosa de magnitudes monumentales y que nadie debería hacer a menos que este totlamnete seguro de que puede hacerlo!!! Yo no lo estoy, pero un avez que me dan ganas de hacer algo, voy y lo hago ya ya hehehe

Y bueno, te dan una serie de prompt para escribir, asi que este fue el primero.

Estare subiendo todas mis historias en este pequeño sitio y veremos que tan lejos pueod llegar...

Sin mas, aqui les dejo el fic!

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#()=?¡°!"#$()=?¡°!"#=?¡°!"#$%()=?¡!"#=?¡"#$%=?°!"#)=?"#$%)=?¡!"#$%()=?¡°!"#$%()=?¡°!"#$%/()=?¡°!"#$%&()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?"#$%&/()=?"#$%&**

**Lluvia  
**

Tenía mucho tiempo que no llovía en esa área. Aunque no era de extrañarse, después de todo, era tiempo de lluvias.

Lo que si era de extrañarse es que, a pesar de ser una llovizna muy ligera, Sasuke había decidido tomar refugio en su casa en el camino de regreso cuando terminaron su entrenamiento con el resto del equipo 7.

Naruto no se estaba quejando por la compañía; de hecho, secretamente la agradecía porque nunca le había gustado pasar una tarde lluviosa solo… Pero, este es Sasuke de quien estamos hablando después de todo, ¿no se suponía que él creía que Naruto no era más que un estorbo para él y el equipo?

Sin embargo, aquí estaba el Uchiha parado junto a su ventana, viendo las pequeñas gotas de agua caer a través del vidrio de su ventana, una toalla alrededor de su cuello húmedo, mientras su camiseta mojada descansaba en una de las sillas del comedor, secándose con ayuda de un ventilador.

El rubio se sintió un poco cohibido al darse cuenta del terrible desorden en el que estaba su hogar, pero no pudo empujarse a si mismo a hacer nada al respecto; de cualquier forma, si el pelinegro ya tenía un mal concepto de él, que más daba agregarle otra raya más al tigre.

-"Mi apartamento también está muy sucio"- resonó la voz seca del Uchiha en el pequeño apartamento, logrando asustar a Naruto.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke todavía estaban pegados en la ventana y sus mechones azabaches cubrían su rostro, haciendo imposible para Naruto poder descifrar lo que Sasuke podría estar pensando en esos momentos…

-"No tengo mucho tiempo para limpiarlo"- contesto Naruto riendo, su mano atrás de su cabeza en su típica expresión de vergüenza.

-"Hn"- contestó el pelinegro y ojos azules pudieron distinguir un breve movimiento en la cabeza negra del otro que podría interpretarse como un asentimiento.

Un silencio se hiso presente y Naruto sintió que la tensión crecía en el ambiente. Trato de pensar si había dicho algo que podría haber enojado al otro, o si había dicho algo inapropiado como generalmente le sucedía, o si el pelinegro quería decir algo y simplemente no sabía como.

El rubio resoplo una risa suprimida. Eso era imposible, Sasuke raramente hablaba y cuando hablaba era solo para insultarlo, provocarlo o recordarle de su debilidad.

Ahhh… claro. ¡Esa era la razón de su presencia aquí!

¿Para qué más habría de auto-invitarse el Uchiha a su casa si no era para burlarse de su error en la misión de ese día?

Ciertamente, había sido su culpa que les tomará mas de 6 horas atrapar a ese escurridizo gato, pero ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué nadie más veía que ridículas eran estás misiones? Cualquiera pensaría que después del incidente con Zabuza y Haku aprenderían a valorar su fuerza y habilidad…

Cuando la memoria de aquel viaje y todo lo que en el había ocurrido regresó de pronto a Naruto, sintió como sus ojos azules se movían hacía Sasuke, concentrándose en la pálida piel crema del bien formado cuello del pelinegro.

Las cicatrices eran casi imperceptibles, si no sabías donde buscar… Pero Naruto sabía donde buscar… Y ahí estaban, justo en la hendidura donde se unía el cuello con el hombro.

Sasuke por fin volteo hacia el rubio, sintiendo la mirada sobre él y sospechando que tal vez el otro estaba esperando algo de él… alguna palabra.

-"¿Querías…?"-

-"Quería…"-

Ambos comenzaron a decir al mismo tiempo, pero se detuvieron al escuchar al otro.

-"Tu primero"- dijo Naruto y de nuevo su mano se dirigió atrás de su cabeza en esa inocente manera suya.

-"No, tu primero"- contesto Sasuke y su voz sonó autoritaria, algo que nunca le había gustado oír a Naruto en la voz del pelinegro.

-"Tu fuiste el que viniste aquí. Tu primero"- reclamo más molesto Naruto cuando pudo ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujarse en los labios del Uchiha; sintió su sangre hervir con el deseo de romperle esa sonrisita de la cara, pero se contuvo.

De nuevo el pelinegro volteo hacia la ventana; la lluvia ya había parado, pero las gotas de agua aún recorrían el vidrio dejando un camino de agua a su paso. Sus ojos negros siguieron, como hipnotizados, una de esas gotas hasta que se perdió en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Naruto no sabía que pensar de la actitud distante, y al mismo tiempo cercana del otro, lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a moverse nerviosamente donde se encontraba parado, cambiando su peso de una pierna a la otra.

Sasuke no pudo evitar notar la actitud nerviosa del otro, mientras lo veía moverse nerviosamente en su mismo lugar.

El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos hacia su cuello, adolorido por al arduo entrenamiento, y comenzó a masajear sus cansados músculos; mientras, profundos ojos azules observaban la acción y inadvertidamente lo atraían hacia el otro, sus pies moviéndose sin que el rubio fuera consciente de ellos, hasta que solo quedaban escasos 4 pasos entre él y la espalda del Uchiha.

-"Todavía se pueden ver las cicatrices"- dijo Naruto distraídamente y tal vez no se hubiese dado cuenta de haberlo dicho en voz alta de no ser porque el pelinegro volteo y ojos oscuros y ojos claros chocaron en el más evidente contraste de sus personalidades.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de que debía decir al comentario y de hecho estaba seguro que lo dicho no estaba planeado para ser escuchado por él; sin embargo, ya lo había escuchado, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

El zumbido del viejo y traqueteado ventilador sobre el que descansaban las prendas mojadas no resultaba tan molesto como el sonido del silencio que se acomodo entre ellos, pero que ninguno se atrevía a romper.

Hasta que el pelinegro hablo…

-"Me gusta la lluvia…"- murmuro, pero Naruto lo escucho claramente así tan cerca como estaba de él… ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto?

-"A mi no… Me hace sentir solo…"- confeso Naruto y una vez que las palabras dejaron sus labios, se sintió avergonzado de haberlas dicho, de haber mostrado ese tipo de vulnerabilidad ante el Uchiha… sobretodo ante el Uchiha.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se suavizaron ante el comentario… Secretamente, él también sentía lo mismo… Y tal vez, solo tal vez, esa era la razón de su presencia en el pequeño apartamento.

-"Me quedare un poco más"- murmuro entre dientes el pelinegro y de no haber sido porque Naruto escuchaba atento, en espera de una respuesta, tal vez no lo habría oído.

-"Bien…"- contesto el ojiazul y zanjo la distancia que los separaba, para pararse junto a él en la ventana y admirar las últimas gotas de lluvia resbalar por su ventana.


	2. Nieve

Ahhh!! La siguiente historia!!!

El promp para esta fue **NIEVE**, así que aqui tienen. Todavía no es exactamente M rated, pero ya vamos llegando ahi hehehe. Lo que si es que es bastante mas larga que la historia anterior, auqnue no esperen que sea así con todas las historias. Es solo que tuve un poco de inspiracion hehehe

Disfruten!!

**°!"#$%&/()=P?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&()=?°!"&()=?¡°!Q"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡!"#$%&/()=?°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#&)=?°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#$%&/()=**

**NIEVE  
**

-"Escuche que iba a haber una gran nevada este Enero"- comentaba Sakura mientras ella y Naruto caminaban por las ocupadas calles de la ciudad de Konoha.

El rubio solo asintió ante el comentario, porque en toda realidad, su mente estaba en otra parte…

Esa mañana habían ido a visitar a Sasuke a su casa. El Uchiha todavía se encontraba en arresto domiciliario y nada contento al respecto, pero parecía extrañamente más distante, más cortante de lo normal, incluso para estándares Uchiha.

No es que a Naruto le extrañase la frialdad del pelinegro, porque si algo bien había aprendido del otro era que simplemente Sasuke no tenía otra forma de ser; por más que tratara, el único gesto medianamente amable que obtendría del Uchiha sería una de sus bien conocidas sonrisas de autosuficiencia, que mas que amistosas, en sus labios parecían querer provocarlo a pelear.

Sin embargo, durante toda su visita y estancia en el jardín de la antigua residencia Uchiha – el único lugar que Sasuke había aceptado para vivir – le había estado enviando miradas asesinas. El rubio paso gran parte del tiempo tratando de aligerar el ambiente con comentarios casuales y preguntas amigables como cuando pensaba el Uchiha comenzar a rehacer su clan, o sobre la posibilidad de entrar en el ANBU; pero esto parecía solo parecía alentar la hostilidad que radiaba del otro hacia él.

Repentinamente sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad y se encontró a si mismo caminando en automático hacia la casa de Sakura.

-"¿No me has estado poniendo atención, verdad Naruto?"- sonó la voz de Sakura atrás de él, pero no se animo a voltear porque casi podía verla en su mente, manos en la cintura, ojos verdes con ese brillo extraño al que había aprendido a temer, su peso recargado en una sola de sus piernas mientras contra el suelo sonaba su pie al golpearlo repetidamente en una manera exasperada.

Cuando el sonido del golpeteo llego a sus oídos, se dio cuenta que no había a donde correr, solo le quedaba encarar a la encolerizada mujer.

El ojiazul volteo hacia ella con una avergonzada sonrisa, colocando su mano en su nuca en esa entrañable manera en la que solo él podía hacerlo, que incluso aún ahora, a sus 18 años, lo hacían parecer inocente e infantil.

Todo enojo que Sakura podía haber tenido, se evaporo cuando se enfrento con el máximo ataque Uzumaki: esa sonrisa zorruna que se había convertido en la ruina y perdición de un gran porcentaje de la población femenina de Konoha – y tal vez también uno que otro hombre…

-"¿Qué te sucede? Pareces distraído"- pregunto Sakura colocando su mano en el brazo del rubio, con una proximidad y familiaridad que en otros tiempo hubiera logrado que su corazón de acelerase, pero que últimamente no parecía surtir el mismo efecto.

Aunque esto Sakura no lo sabía…

-"Nada… es solo que…"- Naruto no estaba seguro si debía compartir su sentir con su amiga, no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque hasta en su mente le sonaba raro decir: _"Estaba pensando sobre Sasuke"_, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría sobre el perturbador siempre depresivo Uchiha?

Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿Qué no era precisamente él sobre quien se encontraba pensando ahora?

No, definitivamente esto de pensar no se le daba muy bien.

Se dio cuenta que Sakura aún lo miraba expectante, esperando oír su respuesta, sus ojos esmeralda brillando de una manera tal que parecía que lo que fuese a salir de su boca sería tomado como la cosa mas preciosa y sabia… ¿Por qué demonios no había mostrado esta clase de interés antes, cuando él también estaba interesado?

-"Es solo que el bastardo se porto raro, eso es todo"- dijo por fin el ojiazul, esperando que eso zanjara el asunto y ella lo dejara para poder regresar a rumiar sus pensamientos sobre el otro.

-"Ciertamente lo note algo… distante"- comenzó a decir la mujer y Naruto quiso poner sus ojos en blanco ante la bastante obvia afirmación; había que estar ciego o ser completamente estúpido para no notar que el Uchiha ERA distante. A Naruto le gustaba bromear diciendo que si se buscara la definición de bastardo, distante y frío en el diccionario, se toparían con una foto del Uchiha.

En alguna ocasión llevo la broma a su culminación cuando llegó un día, en una de sus visitas, diccionario en mano y abriéndolo en la pagina adecuada, le mostro al pelinegro una foto suya justo al lado de la definición de frío.

Sasuke no parecía haberlo encontrado tan gracioso, pero sorprendentemente no golpeo a Naruto… demasiado fuerte.

Con todo, algo estaba pasándole al pelinegro, Naruto se daba cuenta cada vez que iban a visitarlo.

Desde su regreso a Konoha, Naruto había tratado de mantenerse cerca de Sasuke, recordarle porque era importante para él que el Uchiha estuviera cerca, recordarle que había un lazo que los unía y que alguna ve, en él pasado, incluso el mismo Sasuke lo había sentido.

'Eso sonó muy gay'- pensó el rubio soltando una risita ahogada mientras Sakura continuaba hablando sobre el Uchiha, su actitud los últimos días y lo que ella parecía notar en él.

Naruto encamino a la mujer hasta su casa, pretendiendo escucharla y asintiendo en los momentos en los que consideraba que lo requería.

Pero una vez que Sakura hubo entrado a su casa y la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de ella, Naruto se sorprendió a si mismo no queriendo ir a su casa, la persistente sensación de que algo le faltaba todavía flotándole en la mente.

Comenzó a deambular sin dirección ni propósito alguno por las calles cada vez más vacías de la ocupada ciudad.

Parecía que lo que Sakura había dicho era cierto, se sentía en el aire frio de mediados de enero, una nevada se acercaba. Lo mejor sería que regresara a casa, como lo estaban haciendo todas las demás personas; sin embargo, no lograba encontrar en si mismo el empuje necesario para hacerlo.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?

Se encontraba parado justo en la entrada de lo que solía ser el barrio Uchiha, viendo los copos de nieve caer y acumularse en los viejos y desvencijados tejados de casas antiguas y olvidadas que nadie había tenido el valor de derrumbar

El rubio se pregunto si cuando Sasuke comenzara a rehacer su clan, estas casas serían re ocupadas por sus hijos y nietos en el futuro, o si tal vez el pelinegro detestaba el lugar tanto como lo detestaba él y también querría verlo destruido.

Y así, con su mente en aquellos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que llego hasta la puerta del Uchiha hasta que ojos azules y ojos negros chocaron.

En ese momento el Uzumaki se dio cuenta que debió haber pensado mejor esto.

-"No hay electricidad en mi casa"- contesto Naruto a la pregunta que el otro le dirigía con la mirada, pero cuando vio el escepticismo dibujársele en los ojos, sospecho que tal vez tendría que inventarse otra cosa.

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada mas y, haciéndose a un lado, lo dejo entrar y en silencio caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, cerca del jardín y como era costumbre se sentaron en la veranda de madera, el único sonido que los acompañaba, el de el bambú de su fuente, un fuerte toc que se oía cada vez que la madera chocaba contra la piedra.

Paso un largo rato en el que ninguno dijo nada, cómodos con el silencioso acuerdo al que habían llegado; pero conforme avanzaban los minutos, sabían que tendrían que decirse algo, incluso si solo un ligero intercambio de palabras que iniciara la interacción normal entre ambos.

Solo que ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero…

El rubio podía sentir la presencia de uno de los guardias ANBU que se encontraba apostado en las cercanías de la casa; se dio cuenta que tal vez el shinobi que ahora los observaba se preguntaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos y tal vez le parecería sospechoso el silencio.

Así que solo para quitar las sospechas del oficial que los observaba y así tal vez lograr que los dejara solos - ¿y por qué querría estar solo Naruto con Sasuke? – se decidió a iniciar conversación.

-"Dijeron que habría una gran nevada"- comento Naruto y pudo sentir un poco de la tensión levantarse; el Uchiha miraba fijamente hacia enfrente, aparentemente viendo la nieve caer, pero el rubio sabía que el realidad su atención estaba fija en el ANBU que los observaba.

-"Debiste haber ido a casa entonces"- contesto el Uchiha, peor su voz no sonó reprochadora en lo más mínimo, si algo, de hecho Naruto se atrevería a decir que sonó preocupada.

-"Tu casa estaba más cerca…"- contesto el rubio y añadió: -"Además, te dije que no tenía electricidad"- y una sonrisita evasiva.

El ojiazul pudo ver la sonrisa dibujarse en los labios del otro y se dio cuenta que ya no le importaba mucho la presencia del ANBU espiándolos.

-"Entremos"- dijo por fin el Uchiha poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el interior de la casa, no molestándose en voltear a ver si Naruto lo seguía, sabía que lo haría.

Se sentaron en el piso de tatami de su sala, mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte afuera y se podía oír el traqueteo de las puertas corredizas cerca de las verandas; pero donde ellos se encontraban, cerca dl corazón de la casa, el frío no los alcanzaba.

Naruto se dio cuenta, mientras se sentaba en contemplativo silencio frente al pelinegro, que esta podría contar como la primera vez que estaban solo ellos dos.

No es como si Tsunade lo hubiese prohibido, solo había sucedido que Naruto siempre se encontraba acompañado cuando iba a visitar al otro; pero en esta ocasión no era así. ¿Se portaría el Uchiha como se había estado portando últimamente?

-"¿Quieres algo de té?"- pregunto Sasuke, su voz profunda y oscura – y Naruto se pregunto brevemente como es que una voz podría tener color, pero por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, ese es el color que la de Sasuke parecía tener – resonando en el pobremente iluminado cuarto.

-"Seguro"- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa contenta en sus labios.

El Uchiha sirvió en silencio la bebida, mientras Naruto lo observaba.

A pesar de la poca luz que se filtraba en el cuarto, el rubio podía distinguir claramente las facciones de Sasuke, o tal vez las tenía ya tan memorizadas que sin ningún esfuerzo podía verlas incluso en la penumbra.

Continúo observando al otro y como con una tranquilidad que nunca había asociado con el normalmente arisco hombre, pero que ciertamente sentaba muy bien en sus masculinas facciones.

-"Vaya que te ha domesticado esta vida tan tranquila"- comento Naruto.

Nunca se dio cuenta como fue que su cabeza golpeo el piso ni en que momento Sasuke se coloco a horcajadas sobre él, oscuros y misteriosos ojos mirándolo desde su aventajada posición sobre él.

-"No creas que porque estoy aquí encerrado me he vuelto un animal domesticado"- dijo el pelinegro y su voz sonó peligrosa y tensa.

-"Me podrías haber engañado"- dijo el ojiazul permitiéndose una sonrisa zorruna retadora que estaba seguro el otro podría ver entre las sombras.

El Uzumaki se sentía extrañamente emocionado ante la reacción que había logrado obtener del Uchiha, tenía mucho tiempo que no habían peleado como lo hacían antaño.

Sin embargo, un destello de algo que Naruto no pudo reconocer, paso por los ojos del otro; sea lo que sea que eso haya sido, movió a Sasuke a deslizarse de su posición sobre Naruto y volver a encontrar su lugar algunas pasos lejos del rubio.

Ojos azules miraban expectantes al otro ocupante del cuarto, mientras la cabecita del rubio trataba de descifrar porque ese provocación no había surtido el efecto deseado - ¿cuál era el efecto deseado? – y el Uchiha había retrocedido.

Sasuke tomo el primer sorbo de su té, mientras trataba de hacer a un lado esa insistente sensación de voltear a ver ojos azules observarlo y contestarle con una de esas sonrisas de autosuficiencia que sabía tanto irritaban al dobe.

Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar en si mismo la fuerza para voltear hacia el otro.

Al menos no hasta que sintió algo golpearlo en la cabeza.

-"¿Qué te sucede grandísimo idiota?"- exclamó molesto Sasuke sus ojos por fin haciendo contacto con los azules del Uzumaki.

-"Ahh! Ahí está el Sasuke que conozco"- dijo Naruto mientras él mismo tomaba el primer trago de su bebida.

El pelinegro lo observo no muy seguro de que debía hacer o decir ante el comentario, así que se decidió por la opción más segura: no decir nada.

El traqueteo de las ventanas aumento, anunciándoles la llegada de una gran ventisca afuera de la antigua casa.

Era imposible que el ANBU todavía estuviera afuera, probablemente ya se habría ido a refugiar.

-"Has estado actuando raro… Bueno, mas raro de lo común"- dijo Naruto reiniciando la conversación cuando lo considero apropiado, midiendo la reacción del otro en sus ojos.

Pero la expresión estoica del otro no había cambiado… y no parecía como que fuera a cambiar en ningún momento próximo.

El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, mientras en su mente trataba de decidir como abordar el tema que lo había traído hasta aquí.

Pero al ver de nuevo la inexpresividad pintada en toda la postura del Uchiha, se encontró a si mismo topando con pared incluso antes de haber empezando a emprender su misión.

Suspirando de nuevo, decidió mejor dejarse caer sobre el cómodo suelo de tatami y dejarle al otro la difícil tarea de tender un puente sobre la aparentemente inzanjable distancia que el tiempo, Orochimaru, chidoris y rasengans, muertes y dolor, habían construido entre ambos.

Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo observando la tranquila respiración del otro ocupante del cuarto, había algo extrañamente atrayente en la manera en que su estomago bajaba y subía en esa manera tan relajada, tan confiada.

El pelinegro soltó un gruñido dejándose caer al lado de Naruto, decidiendo en ese momento que lo que habría de pasar pasaría, incluso si él trataba de rechazarlo.

Cuando Naruto sintió la presencia, más que verla, del Uchiha tendido junto a él, sintió un fuerte impulso para voltear y permitirse observar el perfil del otro bajo la escasa la que venía de algún lugar desconocido.

Pero no lo hiso…

Otro silencio encontró su lugar justo en medio de ellos, haciéndolos sentir como si hubiese una tercera persona sentada justo en medio y que debía ser expulsada del lugar.

-"Tsunade ba-chan pronto levantara tu sentencia. Podrás ser libre para salir de aquí"- dijo Naruto solo para decir algo, pero se sintió a si mismo contenerse de decir la siguiente parte, que tenía algo que ver con el renacimiento de un clan Uchiha.

-"Ya sé que será lo primero que haré al salir de aquí"- contesto Sasuke sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón lo suficientemente osado como para tirar la precaución por la ventana.

-"¿Y qué será eso?"- pregunto el rubio curioso volteando todo su cuerpo hacia el Uchiha, notando manos pálidas descansando sobre su estomago, la camiseta se había subido un poco y la clara piel del abdomen del Uchiha resaltaba en la oscuridad del cuarto y Naruto quiso creer que esa era la razón por la cual no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Por un momento Sasuke sopeso que tan lejos quería dejarse llevar, y mirando ojos azules fijos en su piel expuesta se decidió.

-"Necesito entrenar, me ayudaras, ¿no?"- contesto por fin el pelinegro y noto como sus manos se sentían calientes sobre su estomago y sentía esta extraña sensación de calor recorrerle el cuerpo… Tal vez había puesto su calentador al máximo… si, seguro era eso.

-"Seguro"- contesto el ojiazul mientras vio su propia mano moverse apenas unos centímetros hacia el otro, pero así tan cerca como estaban ahora, esos centímetros significaban que ahora su mano se encontraba rozando el costado de Sasuke.

El Uchiha pudo sentir el calor radiando de la mano junto a él y podía sentir la fuerte sensación de querer ser tocado por esa misma mano.

-"¿Pasaras la noche?"- pregunto Sasuke por fin volteando hacia el rubio, ocasionando que la mano a su lado rozara contra su piel que por alguna extraña razón ahora se sentía tan fría.

-"¿Es eso una invitación?"- preguntó el rubio y notando como el otro no parecía incomodo por el roce tan personal se aventuro a tocar con la punta de sus dedos la piel que ahora estaba expuesta porque la camiseta parecía subir más y mas por el torso del pelinegro.

-"Sí"- contesto en un suprimido siseo el Uchiha al sentir las manos cálidas del Uzumaki.

Tal vez en un lenguaje secreto que solo los nervios en su piel conocían, llegaron a un silencioso acuerdo, en el que el rubio comenzó a mover su mano hacia territorios más al norte en el bien formado torso del pálido hombre frente a él y Sasuke solo se inclino hacia el contacto, extrañamente saboreando las sensaciones que traía.

-"Tengo calor"- escucho Naruto el ronco susurro del Uchiha en su oído y se pregunto cuando fue que sus cuerpos se habían acercado tanto.

-"Quítate la camisa"- ordeno Naruto y en otro momento a Sasuke esto le hubiera molestado, pero en el momento era algo que parecía tener mucho sentido… Cuando tienes calor, te quitas la ropa, ¿o no?

Rápidamente el pelinegro se deshizo de su prenda y de alguna manera lograron mantener el contacto físico durante los escasos segundos que le tomo quitársela.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que la piel de Sasuke parecía demasiado como el color de la nieve… extrañamente no se sentía en lo más mínimo como ella al contacto. Estaba caliente, tan caliente…

La camiseta del rubio no tardo mucho en encontrarse también tirada en alguna parte del oscuro cuarto, mientras manos frías recorrían su cuerpo con hipnotizante lentitud.

La nevada duro varias horas y el viento era tan fuerte que nadie escucho los gemidos y jadeos que se escucharon esa noche en la residencia Uchiha.

La mañana siguiente, varios metros de nieve se habían acumulado en los jardines y la entrada… pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke se dieron cuenta…


	3. Sol

Muy bien, aqui vamos!!! El tercero!!!

El prompt para este fue **SOL** y lo dedico a mi patrón, porque él fue quien me inspiro para como empezar esta historia

Así que aqui les dejo este fic, que es un AU fic, el rating sube un poc mas aqui, asi que espero subirlo un poco mas en el siguiente.

Espero les guste, DISFRUTEN!!

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&()=?°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&)=?°!"#$&=?°!"#$%/)=?¡|123456/()=?°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#$%()=?°!"#$%()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?**

**SOL  
**

El sol salía en el horizonte, mientras ellos descansaban la resaca de la noche anterior.

Naruto se pregunto a quien se le había ocurrido la loca idea de manejar medio ebrios hasta la playa en la noche de año nuevo; fuera quien fuese el responsable, pagaría esta resaca con tal vez alguna que otra cerveza esa noche en alguno de los bares del lugar, si la cartera lo permitía.

Escucho un gruñido a su derecha para encontrarse a su mejor amigo Sasuke recostado precariamente sobre la arena, su sudadera sirviendo de almohada. Murmuro algo entre sueños y el rubio se sonrió al poder identificar su propio nombre escapársele de entre sueños.

Sintió un golpecito en su pierna y volteo lentamente hacia el otro lado – ya estaba lo suficientemente experimentado como para saber que un repentino movimiento podía ocasionar un oleada de vomito y malestar – para encontrarse con ojos esmeralda brumosos por el alcohol que todavía perduraba en su sistema.

-"¿Dónde estamos Naruto?"- preguntó la mujer que yacía igualmente en el suelo de la playa, los primeros rayos del sol bañándola y haciéndola lucir cansada y al mismo tiempo angelical.

-"En una playa… ¿De quién fue la idea eh?"- dijo Naruto echando un vistazo en sus alrededores encontrándose con Kiba tirado no muy lejos de ellos, mientras Neji y Hinata se acercaban hacia el grupo con bolsas de plástico – probablemente de regreso de un pequeño supermercado – y pasos cansados, probablemente ya sintiendo los síntomas de la resaca.

-"Tuya"- se escucho la voz ronca del pelinegro tirado al lado de ambos.

Los tres no pudieron evitar la risa que se les escapó. Siempre habían hablado sobre hacer algo loco e irresponsable como esto, pero nunca se había presentado la oportunidad, hasta ahora.

-"Itachi va a matarme"-comento el rubio tratando de ponerse en pie, pero en cuanto sintió la ya bastante conocida sensación de vértigo pegarle, se decidió a mejor dejarlo así.

-"A ti y a mi juntos"- agrego Sasuke, quien se decidió a seguir el ejemplo del rubio y quedarse acostado en la arena, mientras Hinata les ofrecía una botella de agua a cada uno.

Sakura tomo la suya agradeciéndole a la otra con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa mientras observaba a Neji forcejear con Kiba quien parecía ser el más tomado del grupo, para después darse por vencido y decidir que sería más fácil rescatar al Inuzuka de las aguas del mar que tratar de hacerlo tomar un poco de café.

-"Esta no fue una de las mejores ideas que hemos tenido"-comento Sakura vaciando más de la mitad de su botella de un solo trago.

-"Estoy de acuerdo… pero tal vez eso es el alcohol hablando, porque no entiendo porque habría de estar de acuerdo contigo machorra"- comento juguetón el Uchiha, pero descubrió demasiado tarde que una Sakura con resaca era una Sakura con poca paciencia y este descubrimiento le llego en la forma de una botella de plástico vacía justo en su cabeza.

-"¡Maldita sea Sakura, no hagas eso!"- gritó el pelinegro, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando una segunda oleada de dolor le pegó de lleno.

-"Nada de riñas muchachos; si quieren liberar tensión sexual van a tener que hacerlo de la forma correcta y en una cama"- dijo el Uzumaki mientras protegía sus ojos del sol con una de su manos.

Sasuke solo gruño y la mujer soltó una carcajada.

-"Si alguien debe liberar tensión sexual son ustedes dos"- agrego Sakura arrebatándole su botella de agua al ojiazul justo cuando iba a darle el último trago.

-"O podrían tener un trío y por fin dejar de molestarnos a todos con sus ridículas riñas"- dijo Neji entrando en la conversación y dejándose caer cansadamente a un lado de Sasuke.

-"El hecho de que Naruto sea heteroflexible no implica que yo lo sea; no tendría nada sexual que ver con la marica Uchiha"- agrego Sakura mirando como Kiba se arrastraba por la playa aparentemente imitando un perro, o tal vez un lobo aullándole a la luna, excepto que ahora no había luna sino un brillante sol en el horizonte.

-"Oye Sakura mantén el ambiente amable, si no mal recuerdo antes de que el presente saliera del closet tu jurabas y perjurabas que te tirarías a este bombón"- dijo Naruto juguetón mientras cansadamente se aventuraba de nuevo a ponerse de pie, lográndolo por fin en esta ocasión.

-"Eso era cuando no sabía que teníamos más cosas en común de las que creía"- agrego Sakura desde su posición todavía sentada en el piso, mientras el rubio daba algunos pasos tentativos hacia el mar frente a él, viento salado y cálido pegándole en la cara, haciéndolo sentir un poco mas relajado.

Una risita se escucho y todos supieron que era Hinata tratando de no sonar demasiado involucrada en la conversación, cuando en verdad ella sabía todos y cada uno de los mórbidos detalles que rodeaban la extraña relación de tres que los amigos llevaban.

Se habían conocido tiempo atrás, durante sus jóvenes años de secundaria; habían visto como aprendían a fumar, a hacer un churro de marihuana, a tomar cerveza y emborracharse hasta no recordar nada de la noche anterior, a besarse y usar anticonceptivos… Pero sobre todo, algo que habían aprendido los tres juntos fue a enamorarse.

Era bastante gracioso a decir verdad, la manera en la que todo había sucedido.

Primero Sakura comenzó a mostrar un interés romántico en el menor de los Uchiha que el pelinegro correspondió ligeramente – o tan ligeramente como un par de calientes adolescentes lo pueden demostrar – para después darse cuenta que tal vez no eran el uno para el otro; fue ahí cuando la mujer comenzó a mostrar un interés por el rubio, quien a su vez pasaba por una extraña etapa de su vida en donde se cuestionaba sobre sus gustos y preferencias sexuales, ya que parecía haberle encontrado un gusto extraño al Uchiha.

Para salir de dudas, el Uzumaki hiso lo único que un chico de su edad podía hacer cuando en duda y se acostó con su amiga, solo para descubrir que aunque la experiencia había sido mas que satisfactoria, aun tenía duda por saber que podría ofrecer una contraparte masculina; lo cual lo llevo a un encuentro con el pelinegro en un oscuro baño de una discoteca.

Después de eso, los encuentros entre ellos continuaron; algunas veces sería Sakura, algunas otras sería Sasuke, pero Naruto estaba seguro que no había nadie mas en el mundo con quien se sintiera más cómodo que con ellos.

Nunca se lo admitiría a si mismo y tampoco se le ocurriría decirlo en voz alta, pero no habría nada que le gustaría mas que tener a ambos al mismo tiempo… en una especie de bizarra relación.

Ninguno de los tres involucrados en el extraño pero tácito acuerdo se atrevería a alejarse del otro, en una bizarra manera, se sentían como una disfuncional familia, donde no había padre ni madre, ni hermanos ni obligaciones, solo ellos tres y la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos…

A menos que no…

Naruto sabía que no podía ser por siempre egoísta; en verdad quería a ambos y les deseaba toda la felicidad que la vida pudiera darles… Incluso si eso implicaba que tendría que dejarlos ir.

Sabía perfectamente que en algún momento Sakura querría definir lo que ellos compartían, alguna clase de suelo firme en donde pisar y una palabra que definiera sus "escapadas"; igualmente, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke exigiera las mismas condiciones.

¿Entonces qué haría?

No podría escoger solo a uno de los dos… ¿Por qué no podría tener a ambos?

-"Neji rentó dos cuartos para que podamos descansar un poco. No son muy buenos, pero al menos es económico, teniendo en cuenta el poco presupuesto con el que contamos"- dijo Hinata sacando a Naruto de sus conflictivos pensamientos, mientras su primo de nuevo se dirigía hacia donde Kiba ahora caminaba dando tumbos hacia el mar, despojándose de su ropa.

-"Ustedes tres pueden compartir un cuarto y Neji, Kiba y yo el otro"- agrego Hinata esperando el reproche de la otra; sin embargo nunca llego y la Hyuuga se pregunto si se debería al cansancio de la resaca o al hecho de que, siempre y cuando el ojiazul estuviera presente, Sakura aceptaría cualquier cuarto.

Hinata observo detenidamente a los tres, notando por primera vez un aire diferente alrededor de ellos… Tal vez era esa tensión creciente de no saber que sucedería una vez que llegara el momento inevitable del no regreso entre ellos tres.

La joven noto la mirada furtiva que unos ojos verdes esmeralda le lanzaron al Uchiha tirando en la arena de la playa, los primeros rayos del sol bañando su pálida piel.

Ninguno de los tres refuto sobre la decisión tomada y simplemente se contentaron con observar el horizonte, disfrutando secretamente que todavía podían fingir que aun no habría que tomar decisiones… No todavía…

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$()=?¡°!"#$()=?¡°!"#$/)=?¡°!"#$&)=?¡°!"#$%()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&()=?°!"#$%&/()=?**

El siguiente prompt es **TORMENTA** y todavía no he decidio en algun pairing, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia pueden hacermelo saber!


	4. Tormenta

Este e sel nuevo!!

No he recibido muchos reviews, so supongo qu etal vez no han sido tan buenas historias; pero bueno... He estado super ocupada, por eso no hubo update pronto, y tengo otro proyectos con los que etsoy trabajando en ingles y so... pues es dificil.

Así que aquí les doy est enuevo fic. El prompt fue **Tormenta**

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$=?¡!"#$%=?¡°!"#()=?¡°!"#$=?¡!"#=?¡!"#$=?¡!"#$=?!"#$=?!"#$%=?¡°!"#$&=?°!"#$=¡°!"#$%()=?!"#$()=?¡!"#$)=?!"#$%()=?!"#$%()=!"#$()=!"#$%&/()  
**

Un trueno resonó en la sala de la pequeña casa.

Sakura y Naruto apenas se habían mudado ahí juntos, su boda civil había sido hacia apenas 2 días, pero ella había insistido en que debían comenzar a vivir juntos de inmediato y no esperar hasta que pudiesen tener la boda religiosa.

Un estallido de carcajadas de los ocupantes de la habitación apago el sonido del siguiente trueno, mientras un relámpago iluminaba el cuarto filtrándose por las ventanas aún sin cortinas.

-"Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con la mudanza"- dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, mientras con la mirada recorría el cuarto ahora lleno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Ino y Sai se encontraba cerca del gran ventanal, ella sentada en uno de los sillones mientras Sai se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la ventana; Shikamaru y Chouji estaban cómodamente sentados en el piso compartiendo, como era de esperarse, una bolsa de papas; Neji y Tenten eran los que más cerca de la puerta se encontraban; y sentados en el loveseat de la sala, Hinata y Sasuke compartían el lugar, ambos con una mirada impasiva en los ojos.

-"Si, en verdad esto significa mucho para nosotros"- añadió Naruto colocando su mano en la pierna de Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada sobre el descansa brazos del sillón.

Nadie notó ojos negros desviarse hacia la ventana…

-"Siempre es bueno poder ayudarnos"- dijo Hinata y el rubio se sorprendió al notar que el tartamudeo e indecisión en la voz de la Hyuuga había desaparecido casi completamente; tal vez algo de Sasuke ya se le estaba transmitiendo.

-"Ustedes saben que cuando necesiten ayuda, solo tienen que pedírnosla"- contesto la ahora Uzumaki – y que feliz se sentía de poder decirlo – con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras miraba significativamente entre los dos ocupantes del sillón.

-"Después de todo, se casarán un día antes que nosotros"- agrego el Uzumaki y extrañamente nadie se dio cuenta del tono que se escuchaba en su voz… O tal vez si, pero nadie quiso darle importancia.

Ojos negros y azules chocaron cuando ninguno del resto de los ocupantes del cuarto observaban; pero tan rápido como se habían encontrado, se separaron y de nuevo la mascara de alegría se volvió a colocar en sus rostros.

-"Yo creo que eso es tan romántico"- comento Ino mandando una significativa mirada al ANBU de Roots, quien o bien la estaba ignorando o simplemente no entendía la indirecta. Sakura quiso pensar que lo más probable es que se tratara mas bien de lo segundo.

-"La próxima semana empezaremos a mudarnos"- comento el Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos con su intervención, su voz sonó tan extrañamente compuesta y amable.

-"Pues ya sabes teme, cualquier ayuda que necesiten, solo llámame"- dijo el rubio, pero sus ojos brillaron de una manera que solo Sasuke pudo secretamente entender, pero que por las circunstancias y el lugar, prefirió no comentar.

-"Pues yo opino que esto amerita una celebración"- dijo Ino mientras trataba de jalar a Sai para que se sentara junto a ella, pero fallando.

-"Creo que tenemos una botella de vino en la cocina, ¿no Naruto?"- pregunto Sakura colocando su propia mano en la que se encontraba descansando en su pierna.

-"Claro, la buscare"- contesto el rubio con esa característica sonrisa suya mientras se paraba de su lugar.

-"Te ayudare"- llamó Sakura cuando vio la espalda del Uzumaki alejarse hacia la cocina.

-"¡Nada de adelantar la luna de miel!"- grito su amiga rubia desde el sillón y otro estallido de carcajadas se escucho hasta la cocina donde la pareja se encontraba.

-"¿Cómo sabes que no la hemos adelantado ya?"- contesto juguetona Sakura mientras abrazaba a su nuevo esposo, quien correspondía su abrazo con un tierno beso.

Otro estallido de carcajadas y una acalorada conversación sobre lo que la pareja hacia o no hacia durante las noches se escuchaba por encima de los ruidos de la tormenta que parecía arreciar afuera.

-"Podríamos quedarnos aquí adentro, esperar a que todos se vayan. No creo que noten nuestra ausencia"- murmuro el rubio besando el cuello de su ahora esposa, mientras ella trataba de no ceder ante los avances del hombre, tratando de convencerse que no era apropiado abandonar a sus invitados por un "rapidín" en su nueva cocina.

-"Nos pueden oír"- trato de razonar ella, mientras manos morenas y fuertes ya comenzaban a encontrar su camino por debajo de su blusa.

-"Entonces no hagas ruido y así no escucharán"- dijo el rubio.

La protesta que tenía ella preparada murió una vez que Naruto encontró el pezón de ella y un siseo de placer se le escapaba de los labios.

-"Seguimos aquí, ¿saben?"- se escucho la voz de Sai llegar hasta la cocina, mientras Naruto soltaba un gruñido de enojo ante la interrupción.

El ojiazul se abstuvo de la respuesta que había querido darle un principio, que iba algo así por las líneas de "Pues entonces encuentra la salida" y enojadamente se soltaba de entre los brazos de Sakura murmurando algo sobre pelinegros inoportunos.

Sakura se rio entre dientes ante la actitud del rubio y se sintió extrañamente contenta de saber que esa noche esos mismos labios la estarían besando de nuevo, recorriendo su piel como tantas otras veces ya lo habían hecho.

-"Terminaremos esto después"- susurro Naruto a la mujer, causando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda ante el tono tan sensual del rubio.

Una vez que el ojiazul re emergió de la cocina, compuesto y tan sonriente como siempre, fue recibido con una ronda de aplausos y algunos silbidos de aprobación ante la llegada de la botella de alcohol.

La botella fue pasada alrededor del cuarto, cada uno de los invitados sirviéndose, el ruido de vidrio chocando, conversaciones entrecortadas resonaban contra las paredes mientras todos comenzaban a ponerse cómodos en sus lugares.

-"Propongo un brindis"- dijo repentinamente Sasuke y todos voltearon hacia él guardando silencio: -"Por los recién casados y su felicidad"- dijo levantando su copa con una serena sonrisa que nadie pudo distinguir como una mascara.

Todos aplaudieron contentos mientras continuaron bebiendo y felicitando al nuevo matrimonio.

-"Y entonces, justo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de…"- pero Ino fue interrumpida por un trueno.

Las luces se apagaron.

Alguien maldijo, se comenzó a escuchar el susurro de ropa moviéndose y algunas palabras murmuradas a la oscuridad, hasta que repentinamente todos tenían diferentes fuentes de iluminación en la mano.

-"Creo que deberíamos revisar los fusibles"- comentó Sai quien ahora se encontraba más cerca del grupo y para conveniencia de Ino, también de ella.

-"Es una buena idea"- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y sus ojos se acostumbraban rápidamente a la oscuridad de la habitación, los relámpagos afuera le daban una iluminación fantasmagórica al cuarto.

Sai hiso el intento de pararse, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecer su ayuda, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-"Ayúdame Sasuke"- agrego el rubio jalando del brazo al pelinegro, quien, para sorpresa incluso de si mismo se levanto y siguió al otro por cuenta propia y sin presentar mucha batalla.

Sakura sonrió, tal vez ambos ya estaban madurando, habiendo pasado esa etapa inmadura de pelear todo el tiempo, por fin los dos amigos, sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, habían llegado a una relación de amistad normal o tan normal como ese par podía ser.

-"Si no regreso en tres horas, probablemente el bastardo me mato"- comento el ojiazul juguetón mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras del sótano, Sasuke siguiéndolo solo algunos pasos atrás.

Las escaleras de madera crujieron bajo su peso, mientras el ruido de las conversaciones en la sala se hacía apenas perceptible; ambos bajaron hasta el fondo nunca dudando sobre sus pasos.

El Uchiha no se dio cuenta como fue que su espalda llegó a chocar contra la pared, pero estaba más que consciente de los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

Por un momento pensó en no corresponder el beso, pero sintió que eso sería como engañarse a si mismo ya que lo que en verdad deseaba más que nada era sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, esa lengua jugar con la suya mientras se perseguían la una a la otra de boca en boca.

-"Necesitaba hacer eso"- murmuró el rubio algo falto de aire una vez que él hubo roto el beso.

-"Cualquiera pensaría que te basta con Sakura"- contesto el pelinegro en un siseo enojado; nada se podía ver en aquel oscuro sótano, pero Naruto estaba seguro que los normalmente negros ojos del otro deberían estar ahora rojos.

El sharingan de Sasuke siempre parecía reaccionar cuando lo besaba de sorpresa…

-"¿Estás celoso? No debiste haber terminado lo nuestro entonces"- contesto Naruto su voz ronca y cansada, pero el pelinegro no pudo discernir porque habría de estar cansada una voz.

-"Era para lo mejor"- dijo Sasuke respirando las palabras, casi como si fueran pesadas y cansadas.

-"Llevas diciendo eso desde hace meses… Sin embargo, nunca me detienes cuando hago esto"- dijo el rubio mientras su mano llegó a la entrepierna del otro y acarició el endurecido miembro del Uchiha a través de su pantalón.

Sasuke no pudo contener el gemido que se le escapo de los labios, al mismo tiempo que otro estallido de carcajadas – seguramente Ino había contado otra graciosa anécdota de sus años de genins – ocultó el sonido de los oídos de los otros en el piso de arriba.

El rubio, sin mucho preámbulo se puso de rodillas frente al otro y con destreza practicada, desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo lo suficiente como para tener acceso a la entrepierna del otro.

El Uchiha continuaba sin decir nada…

El único sonido que llegaba a los oídos de ambos era el del zíper siendo bajado y el crujir de la tela al moverse; un suspiro resonó en el oscuro cuarto, pero Naruto no estaba seguro quien había sido… Tal vez había sido él mismo, un suspiro de poder por fin tocar de nuevo al otro.

El pelinegro sintió la boca de Naruto envolverlo todo mientras ya conscientemente se permitió un suprimido gemido escapársele de los labios, algo que sonó bastante como el nombre del rubio.

Arriba, en la sala, se escuchaban fragmentos rotos de las conversaciones, mas risas y comentarios, uno que otro grito y el tintineo de copas.

Sin embargo, ambos hombres solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones entre cortadas.

En algún momento las manos de Sasuke encontraron su camino hacia la rubia cabellera del otro, urgiéndolo a chupar más rápido mientras sus rodillas cedían ante el peso de su propio cuerpo… y tal vez también de su propio deseo.

Generalmente siempre habían tenido este tipo de encuentros en la oscuridad, muchas veces a petición de Sasuke y el rubio pensó que eso tal vez se debía al hecho de que Sasuke todavía estaba negándose lo que en verdad quería, pensando demasiado y sintiendo muy poco.

El rubio aumento el ritmo con en que su boca trabajaba en el miembro del Uchiha, mientras deseaba con toda su alma poder ver la cara de éxtasis que el pelinegro podría tener ahora dibujada… Casi podía verla: sus elegantes facciones distorsionadas por el placer, una delgada capa de sudor sobre su piel, su agitada respiración saliendo por su boca entre abierta y sus labios secos por el esfuerzo que le costaba respirar con normalidad.

-"Detente…"- gimió el pelinegro, pero sus palabras se perdieron en la oscuridad del sótano. No había fuerza humana o divina que lo hiciera detenerse ahora.

Los ruidos que hacia Naruto mientras continuaba mamado al otro servían solo para incrementar el deseo que incluso si así lo deseaba, Sasuke no podía negar ahí estaba y probablemente no se iría nunca… Al menos no mientras siguieran encontrándose y re-encontrándose de esta manera, en oscuros rincones, donde solo podían escucharse gemir, pero no ver sus bocas mientras producían el erótico sonido.

Estaba cerca, tan cerca… Naruto lo sabía por las erráticas estocadas de Sasuke.

Se escucho una aclamación proveniente de la sala.

Y Naruto pudo claramente ver la expresión de Sasuke al momento de venirse ya que ahora el sótano estaba iluminado… Sus ojos azules siguieron la lágrima que parecía habérsele escapado al pelinegro hasta que llegó a su cuello mientras podía sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke sacudiéndose con oleadas de placer.

Cuando se paro de nuevo, todavía parado frente al Uchiha, la distancia que los separaba todavía era poca, se permitió memorizar el sabor de Sasuke en su lengua.

-"¿No han muerto allá abajo?"- gritó Sakura desde arriba mientras Naruto se limpiaba el remanente de semen de la comisura de su boca con la manga de su camisa.

-"Sí, ya vamos"- contesto el rubio y su voz le sonó ronca y cansada, pero no se molestó en ocultarlo por el momento.

Ojos azules y oscuros como la noche se observaban midiendo la reacción del otro, sus respiraciones abanicando sobre la piel caliente del otro.

-"No deberíamos hacer esto"- murmuró Sasuke mientras, por fin rompiendo el contacto de sus ojos, comenzó a arreglarse y volver a subir su pantalón.

-"Pues no estabas quejando hace unos minutos"- comentó Naruto y también fue dicho en un murmuro, su voz ronca y empapada de sexo y sensualidad; su mano se dirigió hacia su engordecida entrepierna, gruñendo con placer ante la sensación, mientras la masajeaba por encima de su apretado pantalón: -"Tu me debes la próxima"- dijo el rubio robando un último furtivo beso del Uchiha.

El pelinegro hiso su camino hacia las escaleras y, echando una mirada tras sobre su hombro, sus ojos y los de Naruto volvieron a chocar. Quiso decirle algo, pero las risas en el piso de arriba lo hicieron olvidar que era… Bueno, tal vez no era tan importante.

Naruto vio la espalda del otro alejarse y subir las escaleras y no fue hasta que las voces de los otros en la sala, que daban la bienvenida a Sasuke, que el rubio recordó que él también debía subir.

La reunión continuó por algunas horas más, la tormenta aún recia afuera de la pequeña nueva casa, mientras adentro, todo el grupo de de amigos disfrutaban de la convivencia.

Tal ve fue por eso que nadie notó las miradas que ojos azules y oscuros se robaban durante la noche…

Por fin, cerca de las 11 y una vez que la tormenta se hubo calmado, todos decidieron que debían dejar a la pareja por fin disfrutar de su tiempo a solas en su nueva casa. Todos se pararon y hubo una ronda de abrazos, besos y despedidas en el cuarto, mientras todos se enfilaban hacia la entrada… El último en despedirse fue Sasuke…

-"Bueno, felicidades"- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a Sakura y regalándole una de las pocas sonrisas que él tenía en su repertorio: -"Disfruten su primera noche en su nueva casa"- dijo y sonó casi sincero, excepto por el casi imperceptible enojo en sus ojos negros.

Cuando Sasuke se inclino para abrazar a Naruto, con el pretexto de la felicitación, el rubio pudo sentir como el otro colocaba algo, probablemente un pedazo de papel en su pantalón y después, tan rápido como se había acercado se fue con un rápido "Adiós".

Naruto observó como la puerta se cerraba tras la espalda del Uchiha, su mano ya su bolsillo, buscando por lo que él sabía perfectamente estaba ahí, Sakura ya haciendo su camino de regreso a la cocina, muy seguramente para hacer una rápida limpieza antes de dormir.

Naruto desdobló el pequeño pedazo de papel que contenía una pequeña nota en la letra del Uchiha – ya para ahora la tenía bastante bien memorizada – y decía:

_Hinata saldrá en misión el viernes._

_Te veré a las 3 en mi apartamento._

Una sonrisa poco disimulada se dibujo en los labios del Uzumaki, mientras caminaba hacia su recamara donde dormiría con Sakura es anoche, le haría el sexo a su cuerpo en una tormentosa noche de pasión…

Pero ese viernes, haría el amor a Sasuke de la manera más salvaje que su cuerpo le pudiera permitir…

El pronostico para toda la semana esa mañana, había sido lluvioso y con tormentas toda la semana.

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$&)=?¡°!"#()=?¡°!"#$)=?°!"#$=¡°!"#$()=?!"#$%=?¡°!"#)=?°!"#$%&/()=°!"#$%/()=°!"#$%()=°!"#$%&()=?°!"#$()=?¡°!"#$%)=?°!"#$%/()=°!"#$%&/()=**

El siguiente prompt decidí que sera **Niebla**

De buevo, si alguien tiene sugerencias sobre una pareja, estoy abierta a probar a escribir algo diferente


	5. Niebla

La nueva!! Esta me tomo solo 2 días, pero lo que me tomomás tiempo fue poder sentarme por más de 15 minutos y decidirme a subirla para compartirla hehehe.

El prompt que use para esta es **Niebla** No es especialmente yaoi y no tiene un pairing especifico, aunque se puede presumir un sasunaru supongo. Es solo que esta semana muchas cosas se juntaron todas hehehe.

Entonces,aqui les dejo este fic... Si les gusta por favor dejenme un comentario por favor, porque a veces me da la sensación de que no hay mucha gente que quiera leer esto y pues entonces no me dan ganas de continuar...

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=!"#%&/()=!"#$%&/()=!"#$%&/()!"#$%&/()!"#$%&/()=°!"#$%=?°!=?°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#/)=?¡**

**Niebla  
**

"_Y para todos los que deseaban salir de vacaciones durante este fin de semana, malas noticias. El tiempo estará en una de sus peores semanas. Niebla y lluvia. ¡Cuidado para todos nuestros conductores allá afuera!"_

Dijo la voz femenina de la locutora de radio, una de las estaciones favoritas de Sasuke, mientras manejaba.

Pensó que de haberlo sabido antes, no hubiese salido en lo más mínimo; pero ahora que ya le había prometido a su hermano y su esposa que iría a pasar su semana de vacaciones con ellos, no había manera de retractarse y regresar a la comodidad de su seguro y caliente departamento.

"_Y para todos ustedes, mis queridos radioescuchas"-_ Sasuke se sonrió ante el comentario, ya que él había tenido la oportunidad de conocer personalmente a la conductora y le gustaba pensar que tal vez esos mensajes iban dirigidos pensando en él: -_"Esta es una de las últimas canciones de uno de nuestros grupos locales: Lady A and Her Heeldraggers. Para todos ustedes solitarios allá afuera, sé que es una de sus personales favoritas"_- y una vez dicho el volumen de la canción subió e inmediatamente la reconoció.

El bajo resonaba en su solitario automóvil, mientras un triste acompañamiento de armónica lo seguía. El joven Uchiha comenzó a cantar con las dos voces y su voz resonó junto con la de Ayelet, mientras seguía las letras con ella.

Soltó una carcajada cuando hubo una pausa en las letras al darse cuenta que tan ridículo debía verse en esta situación. Un solitario Uchiha manejando en una carretera casi abandonada cantando una canción de blues grass haciéndole coro a una mujer con la que apenas había intercambiando algunas palabras.

Pero se sintió extrañamente contento de poder escucharla.

Mientras las ultimas notas de la canción se escuchaban en el interior del auto, una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer haciendo más difícil el manejar por aquella carretera.

Debía hacer un frio infernal afuera, pero Sasuke no podía saberlo porque tenía el calentador al máximo, aire caliente saliendo de las ventilas y proporcionando el muy deseado y necesario calor corporal.

De nuevo la voz de la conductora se escucho en las bocinas del automóvil, solo que las palabras ahora estaban entrecortadas; tal vez por el viento, la lluvia y la neblina, estaba perdiendo la señal, así que decidió que era mejor apagar el radio por ahora y concentrarse en el camino frente a él.

Disminuyo su velocidad considerablemente, sopesando las posibilidades de detenerse, salir de la carretera y esperar por mejores condiciones; sin embargo, pensó que tal vez solo empeorarían, así que tal vez la perspectiva de llegar más pronto a su destino parecía más atractiva que tener que esperar por varias horas en la orilla de una solitaria carretera.

Mientras maneja, observando con mayor atención por cualquier detalle, el silencio logro que el ambiente se sintiera más ominosamente pesado. Tuvo ganas de revolver en su guantera y buscar entre sus discos y buscar por una mezcla especifica que había hecho con uno de sus nuevos grupos favoritos, pero eso implicaría que tendría que distraerse del camino y en este momento no podía permitirse tal lujo.

Lo que había empezado como una ligera lluvia, en solo minutos había logrado convertirse en una fuerte tormenta; la niebla y el vapor que ahora se expandían por su vidrio empañándolo, no mejoraban ni ayudaban para nada en su situación.

Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver una persona caminando en el lado de la carretera, aunque eso era simplemente imposible. No se le ocurría que alguien en su sano juicio pudiera estar afuera en esa tormenta, caminando a tientas en la niebla.

Creyó ver cabello rubio y piel morena…

Pero continuó acelerando entre la niebla y la lluvia. De haber sido en verdad una persona, debía ser alguien que podría pasar por peligroso.

Aún así, sintió una punzada de culpa al pensar que, tal ve, en bajo alguna bizarra y extraña circunstancia, podría ser él quien estuviese en alguna situación similar, caminando en una carretera bajo semejante tormenta.

Pero tan pronto como la idea se había instalado en su cabeza, salió de ella…

Debió haber manejado todavía en la lluvia y la niebla por la menos unos 20 minutos más, hasta que se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sus luces de niebla lo ayudarían a ver más allá de sus narices, así que decidió detenerse y tal vez esperar a que despejará un poco. Aunque siendo totalmente sinceros, muy probablemente terminaría esperando horas en aquel desolado lugar.

Una vez que se hubo orillado, el carro todavía encendido y las luces intermitentes prendidas para advertir a otros carros de su presencia, Sasuke busco en sus bolsillos por su celular para llamar a su hermano y decirle que muy probablemente le tomaría más tiempo del esperado llegar.

Sin embargo, una vez que lo encontró, se dio cuenta de que no había señal.

-"¡Genial! Ahora estoy atorado e incomunicado. Moriré aquí"- dijo el pelinegro en voz alta, su grave y masculina voz resonando en el carro.

El Uchiha había tenido suficiente sentido común como para no apagar el auto, el aire caliente aún encendido al máximo, pero parecía sofocante ahora que el carro ya no se movía. Pero no deseaba probar su suerte y ver si el mal tiempo se decidía a matarlo de frío.

Se decidió mejor a buscar algo con que distraer su mente y comenzó a revolver entre las bolsas de su carro en un intento fallido de encontrar algo que lo entretuviese. Para su muy mala suerte, Sasuke siempre había sido el típico obsesivo-compulsivo cuando se trataba de la limpieza de su auto; desde la semana anterior se había encargado de que su automóvil no tuviese ni la más mínima mancha antes de hacer su viaje.

La lluvia arreciaba afuera y la niebla solo parecía hacerse más densa y el silencio que inundaba el carro solo estaba logrando volverlo loco.

Se decidió por fin a revolver entre su guantera y buscar por alguno de sus discos.

Cuando por fin el asfixiante aire del interior fue cortado por las notas entrantes de Shooting Star de Air Traffic, Sasuke por fin se pudo sentir relajarse en su asiento mientras sus dedos se movían recordando las notas de la canción, un acto reflejo que había desarrollado hacia algunos años cuando se decidió a tomar lecciones de piano solo para poder tocar esta canción.

La noche anterior no había logrado dormir demasiado bien y tal ve una siesta justo ahora no sonaba tan mal… Sus ojos se sentían cansado y comenzaban a cerrarse…

La relajada voz de Chris Wall resonaba y lo arrullaba…

"… _pretty if the rain will pour. __I'll be knocking at your window, I'll be begging you for more"-_ y justo en ese momento, cuando comenzaba el intro de guitarra, un fuerte golpe en su ventanilla lo saco de cualquier lugar que su mente se estuviese permitiendo viajar, sorprendiéndolo.

Y se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse con ojos profundamente azules mirándolo expectantes al otro lado del vidrio.

El joven Uchiha sintió muchas cosas en un solo segundo… muchas de las cuales todavía no tenían nombre, pero que le rezongaba en alguna parte de su corazón.

-"Por favor, necesito refugio"- se escucho la sorda voz del hombre parado afuera del carro.

Sasuke sopeso sus opciones y la prudencia que la situación llamaba.

Seguro, había una tormenta afuera y el otro no parecía especialmente sospechoso… ¿aunque quien en su sano juicio se pone a caminar en la orilla de una desolada carretera bajo estas condiciones climáticas?

El pelinegro bajo su ventana un poco, si solo para poder escuchar más claramente al otro; instintivamente su pie se coloco en el acelerador y su mano en el volante.

La música se filtró a través de la pequeña ranura y el rubio – apenas Sasuke se dio cuenta entre la niebla del color del cabello del otro – su mirada se movió hacia el radio. El Uchiha tuvo que contenerse para no preguntar al otro si conocía a la banda, casi nadie la conocía.

-"No pienso hacerte nada"- dijo el otro al darse cuenta que estaba esperando una especie de explicación del pelinegro: -"Solo necesito refugio, me perdí y mi auto se descompuso en el camino"- explico y ojos azules miraron intensamente, esperando pacientemente por la reacción y respuesta del otro.

Sasuke solo pudo voltear la mirada, inspeccionando tan sutilmente como pudo, al otro, buscando por alguna razón por la que debiera decir que no.

-"No tengo un arma conmigo, si eso es lo que buscas"- dijo el otro extendiendo sus manos vacías hacia el otro.

Al parecer no había sido tan sutil como él había pensado…

De nuevo, ojos negros y azules chocaron y todas las posibles excusas que Sasuke hubiera pensado se le escaparon de las manos y lo único que podía pensar era, ¿pues porque no?

-"Entra"- dijo por fin el Uchiha tratando de sonar amenazador mientras abría las puertas; el otro hombre rodeó el auto y se metió por el lado del copiloto. Por un momento Sasuke pensó en decirle que se sentará en la parte trasera, peor tal vez era mejor tenerlo cerca para vigilar cualquier movimiento raro.

El solo de guitarra se escuchaba en los altavoces, anunciando el final de la canción.

"_Don't you know who you are? __You're my shooting star"- _sonaron las últimas palabras de la canción mientras el rubio se acomodaba en el sillón y frotaba sus manos acercándose más a las ventilas de aire caliente.

Comenzó la siguiente canción, una de las personales favoritas de Sasuke y sintió deseos de relajarse y escucharla, pero todavía se sentía intranquilo con la presencia del desconocido.

Volteo a verlo con el rabillo del ojo.

El otro ya se había acomodado en el sillón, habiéndolo ya reclinado; su brazo izquierdo colocado sobre sus ojos… Sasuke no pudo evitar notar la lágrima que recorría su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello ahora expuesto.

Los acordes de la guitarra anunciaban la siguiente parte de la canción y el pelinegro pensó que tal vez una canción con un fondo tan dramático no era la mejor de las ideas en el momento; cuando se comenzó a escuchar el grito de uno de los vocalistas, Sasuke extendió su mano hacia el radio para cambiar la canción cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya – sorprendentemente caliente – que lo detuvo a medio camino.

"_Did you ever see that one person and the way they do this things…"-_ mientras la voz femenina se filtraba en medio de ellos sin que ninguno de los dos en verdad lo percibiera, sus ojos chocaron de nuevo y no fue hasta ese momento que el pelinegro se dio cuenta que el otro tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos… probablemente de haber llorado…

El Uchiha pudo reconocer el rastro de algo en los ojos azules del otro, algo quería ser dicho, pero ninguno de los dos iba a se el primero en decirlo.

La canción continuó con sus explosiones para después volverse a calmar. A Sasuke le extrañaba que no hubiese retrocedido ya, siendo que nunca le había gustado el contacto personal demasiado y mucho menos con desconocidos… Tal vez era el frío, sí, seguro eso era…

"…_standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in..."-_ no se dieron cuenta como es que habían continuado el contacto durante tanto tiempo, pero de repente otra vez la voz de mujer se escuchaba en las bocinas.

-"Déjalo"- murmuro el rubio y sus ojos azules se dirigieron instintivamente a la mano que aún sostenía, su cerebro no comprendiendo el porque de su acción… Y el porque el otro no había aun movido su mano.

-"Me llamo Sasuke"- dijo el pelinegro no muy seguro de porque lo había dicho.

-"Soy Naruto"- contesto el otro y por fin una sonrisa se dibujo en su sonrisa.

La niebla duro varias horas… pero ninguno lo noto…

**°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#&)=?¡°!"#$%/()=?¡°!"#&)=?¡°!"#$%()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#$&)=?¡°!"#$%)=?¡°!"#$%()=?¡°!"#$&()=?°!"#$%/()=?¡°!"#$%()=?°!"#$%/()=?¡°!"#%)=?**

creo que el patrón es muy obvio y repetitivo, así que tratare de escribir algo que no sea tan obvio hehehe

El siguiente prompt es:** Viento**, de nuevo, si a alsguien le gustaria ver una pareja o algo diferente haganmelo saber


	6. Viento

YEAH!! Pude subir el nuevo en tiempo record!! Todo gracias a mis vacaciones de semestre!!

Puede que haya reprobado mis examenes y no logre pasar mis clases, pero mis fics deben estar actualizados hehehe. Pero, ya en serio, pues aqui esta el nuevo one-shot y espero que les guste. Esta vez me anime a hacerlo sobre Neji y Hinata, no es una pareja que realmente me interese, pero mi amigo me reto a qu eno podía escribir algo qu eno fuera yaoi, asi que aqui esta... mas o menos hehehe

El prompt para este fue: **Viento**

Disfruten y si les gusta... review... por favor..

**°!"#$%&/()=?°!"=?¡°!"=?¡°!"=?°!=?°!"=?°!)=?¡°!"#=?°!=?¡°!=?¡°!=?¡°!"=?°!=°!=?°!=?°!=°!=?°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?°!"#$%&/()=?¡**

**Viento  
**

En las tardes de febrero, el viento suele soplar tan fuerte, que me da la sensación de que hablará, de que me contara alguna historia que solo yo puedo escuchar…

-"Neji, ¿estás escuchándome?"- me llamo Ino desde el escritorio contiguo al mío. Había estado hablando sobre la última cita que tuvo con Shikamaru y yo simplemente había decidido no poner demasiada atención… mala decisión…

-"¿Por qué tu lapso de atención es tan corto cuando se trata de mi?"- comenzó la otra a reprenderme, pero decidí que lo mejor sería volver a dejar de ponerle atención y poner una cara de arrepentimiento en el rostro.

Las ventanas vibraban por la velocidad y fuera del viento afuera, pero era difícil distinguir el sonido si no estabas acostumbrado a buscarlo. Después de todo, las ventanas de los latos edificios de oficinas estaban diseñadas para que sus ocupantes no pudieran escuchar ruido alguno que pudiera distraerlos de su trabajo.

-"Siempre eres así conmigo, no sé porque me molesto en platicar contigo"- Ino continuaba con su despepite, mientras yo solo sonreía disculpándome.

-"No es que no te ponga atención, es que no recuerdo todos los detalles de nuestra conversación"- contesté como disculpa sonriendo casi tímidamente; esa sonrisa siempre lograba placarla.

Algunos cubículos a mi derecha se podían escuchar voces alzadas y pude inmediatamente reconocerlas como las de Naruto y su "compañero de apartamento" Sasuke.

Siempre me había parecido divertido su ridículo y falso intento de aparentar que no había una relación entre ellos dos, mientras todos apostábamos cuando los sorprendería alguno de los jefes en el baño de hombres mientras tenían uno de sus "encuentros" reconciliatorios.

-"Esos dos siempre están peleando"- comento Ino mientras se decidía por fin a regresar a su silla frente a su computadora y se comenzaba a escuchar el ruido de teclas en el otro lado de la delgada pared que separaba nuestros cubículos.

Una briza me llegó por la espalda… Y por un momento sentí que por fin me había escapado y estaba otra vez volando en alguno de mis sueños despierto… hasta que voltee y la vi…

Ino ahora había comenzado a hablar sobre cualquier cosa otra vez, pero yo simplemente no me moleste siquiera en fingir que me importaba, ella estaba entrando en los pasillos del largo cuarto lleno de cubículos, ruido y luz fluorescente y lo único que yo podía pensar que cuanto ella no pertenecía a un lugar como este.

Ella debía estar afuera, en el viento, en las montañas, en el cielo azul, azul, volando… conmigo…

-"Buenos días primo Neji, ¿Cómo va tu día?"- me preguntó ella una vez que estuvo cerca de mi, aunque la verdad no podía recordar como es que había llegado hasta ahí.

-"Bien Hinata, y ¿Cómo…"- comencé a decir pero fui interrumpido por uno de los encargados del área que se acercó a saludarla y hacerle charla sobre temas triviales, como el clima y su familia y que no… Tuve este raro impulso de decirle algo, de decirle que se largará, pero…

-"Es bueno que lo veo Ichinose, tenemos algunos asuntos que arreglar sobre este departamento"- dijo Hinata con esa voz tan segura que la caracterizaba; no sonaba como una orden, más bien como una sugerencia, dicha justo en el tono correcto, no muy fuerte, ni muy suave, solamente dicho para que las otras lo escucharan… casi como si el viento hablará…

Y una vez más, lo único que pude ver fue la espalda de Hinata alejarse de mí, seguida por otra persona, siempre por otra persona… nunca yo.

-"Hyuuga"- se escucho la voz impasible de alguien y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que Sasuke se encontraba en la entrada de mi cubículo con una pila de papeles.

¿Cuándo fue que esos dos dejaron de gritarse? ¿Qué no estaban discutiendo hacia unos momentos atrás?

-"Uchiha"- murmure cansado mientras me dejaba caer en la incomoda silla giratoria.

El monitor de mi computadora estaba en blanco, el cursor titilando en una de las páginas en blanco que esperaba pacientemente a que me decidiera a escribir ese maldito informe que debía entregar esa tarde.

Supe, sin necesidad de voltear a verlo, que Sasuke había puesto un gran paquete de hojas en mi bandeja de entrada para papeles que debían ser revisados, procesados y aprobados, seguramente para el final de la semana. Sin embargo, no me preocupaba, después de todo podía llevar el trabajo a casa, no es como si alguien me esperará en aquel apartamento de una sola habitación.

-"¿Cuándo le dirás de una vez por todas?"- pregunto la voz del otro pelinegro y sonó tan desinteresada, como si mi respuesta le diera lo mismo…

Por un momento pensé en mentir, negarlo todo, hacerme el desentendido, cambiar el tema…

-"Nunca, después de todo, somos primos"- dije y no me di cuenta que era mi voz la que murmuraba aquellas palabras, hasta que los ojos negros del otro voltearon hacia mi con una mirada desafiante dibujada.

Nos miramos por un momento, mientras mi mente se debatía si debía decir más o simplemente darme al vuelta y continuar fingiendo que hacía mi trabajo.

-"¡Teme! ¡Ayúdame con esta maquina del demonio!"- se escucho el grito de Naruto y nunca me sentí más agradecido con el rubio como en ese momento.

-"Si serás estúpido…"- escuche al Uchiha murmurar mientras un tic se notaba en sus labios; sin embargo, también pude notar un brillo especial que solo se podía ver ahí cuando se trataba de Naruto.

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se formó en mis labios al notar esto, y me pregunte si yo tendría un brillo similar en mis ojos cuando ella se acercaba a saludarme cada mañana.

-"Cuando tu y Naruto salgan del closet, tal vez yo también haga algunas confesiones"- dije por fin sintiéndome osado.

El comentario me gano una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke, pero había valido la pena; además de que eficientemente había callado al otro sobre el tema.

Espere alguna especie de respuesta mordaz del otro o al menos un intento de negarlo todo, pero fue raro encontrarme con una sonrisa de lado pintada en los labios del Uchiha, mientras ese brillo desconocido volvía a aparecer en sus ojos.

Dándose la vuelta, Sasuke llamó a Naruto ya haciendo su camino hacia el centro de copiado, donde seguramente tardarían alrededor de media hora en salir.

-"Necesitas aprender a hacer estas cosas sin mi Naruto"- dijo el Uchiha y no me extraño que su tono de voz fuera más suave y en lugar de algún insulto usará el nombre del rubio: -"¿Qué harás cuando me muera?"- murmuro apenas, pero pude oírlo.

La cara de Naruto se volvió repentinamente seria cuando veía al otro acercarse al cuarto de copiado y pude alcanzar a escuchar un fragmento de lo que le dijo al pelinegro.

-"No digas eso nunca…"- y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos… Por un momento me sorprendí a mi mismo preguntándome si Naruto había añadido un _"me moriría también"_ para acompañar sus palabras… todos escuchamos cuando pusieron el seguro de la puerta meros minutos después.

Los minutos pasaron… y se convirtieron en horas, en días, en semanas y después en seis meses…

Pase gran parte de ese tiempo todavía contemplando desde lejos – y cuando la oportunidad se presentaba, de cerca también – a Hinata. La observaba caminar segura en medio del pasillo flanqueado de grises y fríos cubículos… Una ráfaga de viento siempre la acompañaba y me preguntaba como es que hacía ella para sonreír tan radiantemente como sonreía durante todo un largo día de trabajo.

Mis días se pasaban así. Ella se acercaba a saludarme cuando encontraba el tiempo, pero nunca podíamos intercambiar más de un par de frases corteses… tantas veces desee ser aquella ráfaga de viento siguiéndola por donde fuera…

-"¡Hasta que por fin tomarás esas bien merecidas y bastante necesaria vacaciones Neji! Digo, honestamente, tu vives, comes, duermes y respiras esta empresa"- exclamó Ino asomando su cabeza por la pared que dividía su cubículo y el mío.

-"Le debo mucho a esta empresa y a la familia Hyuuga también"- dije con toda honestidad, mientras revolvía entre mis cajones buscando por algún efecto personal que no debería quedarse ahí en mi ausencia.

-"Y nosotros a ti Neji"- escuche la voz femenina a mis espaldas y no tenía que voltear para saber que era de ella…

-"Hinata, buenos días"- dije mientras trataba de permanecer tan compuesto como siempre lo había hecho, después de todo este era un arte en el que estaba bien entrenado.

-"Escuche que por fin tomaras esas vacaciones que papá te ha estado ofreciendo"- comentó ella, su bella sonrisa en los labios: -"¿A dónde iras?"- preguntó después de un momento de ¿duda? ¿timidez?

-"Estaba pensando en ir al campo, respirar un poco de aire fresco"- conteste no sintiéndome del todo feliz al recordar que no la vería por alrededor de dos semanas.

-"Oh…"- dijo ella mientras sus ojos recorrían mi casi vacio escritorio; de cualquier forma, no es como si generalmente tuviera gran cosa en mi "oficina".

Observe su vacilación, preguntándome que es lo que querría decirme.

-"Sabes, yo voy a…"- comenzó a decirme, pero…

-"Señorita Hinata, hay algunos documentos que debe firmar antes de irse esta tarde y debemos pasar por su vestido de gala"- comenzó a decir su asistente, una impetuosa y tenaz mujer que dedicaba su vida llevar la agenda de la Hyuuga como si fuera algo sagrado.

-"Ya sé, Sakura, ya voy"- contestó Hinata y por un momento me pareció escuchar un suspiro de cansancio en su voz y me hubiera gustado creer que era porque deseaba hablar más conmigo.

-"Estas ocupada, Hinata. Ve"- dije tratando de ocultar mi desanimo ante la interrupción, reglándole, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, una sonrisa cansada y falsa.

Me pareció ver algo en los ojos de Hinata, pero tan rápido como había aparecido, se fue y de nuevo la sonrisa bien puesta le había regresado a los labios.

Nunca me gusto disfrutar de las comodidades que me habían llegado al ser adoptado en la familia de los Hyuuga; sin embargo, la casa de campo era una de las cosas con las que podía vivir.

El viento soplaba tranquilamente y sentí que por fin podría escuchar que era lo que el viento tenía que decirme… Tristemente descubrí que tal ve solo era el viento que corría tras Hinata que me hablaba.

Todas las ventanas de la sala estaban abiertas de par en par, buscando, esperando, pidiéndole al viento que me hablará, que me hiciera compañía… pero el viento y sus palabras susurradas parecían no haber tomado vacaciones de aquel edifico de oficinas en el centro de la ciudad.

O tal vez el viento solo hablaba cuando se encontraba uno en lugares altos y solitarios…

Cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba en el techo de la pequeña casa de tres pisos, buscando las palabras que el viento insistía en negarme.

Debí haber pasado gran parte del día subido en aquel solitario techo, hablando con mi aun más solitaria consciencia, pero del viento no escuche nada…

Mis pasos resonaban en las escaleras de la oscura escalinata que me llevaría al primer piso, donde tendría que ingeniármelas para encontrar algo de comer. La noche me había caído de sorpresa y no estaba seguro de si encontraría algo en el normalmente vacio refrigerador.

Me detuve en seco cuando escuche que alguien revolvía entre las alacenas de la cocina, escasa luz se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta.

La persona ni siquiera se estaba molestando en ser discreta buscando y revolviendo entre los cajones en busca de algo de valor; me reprendí a mi mismo por haber dejado las ventanas abiertas y ni siquiera haberme molestado en volverá poner la alarma… Todo por subir al techo y escuchar algo que ni siquiera estaba ahí…

Instintivamente agarre por mi celular guardado en el bolsillo, listo para llamar cuando viera quien era la persona en la cocina.

Solo que mi mano se detuvo cuando reconocí la bien formada figura de Hinata pasearse por la cocina. Un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo ondeaba alrededor mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones y las alacenas, un escote más atrevido y revelador de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella.

-"Hinata"- dije antes de poder pensarlo entreabriendo la puerta, mi cuerpo moviéndose instintivamente hacia ella.

Cuando ella volteo hacia mí, no parecía en lo más mínimo sorprendida de encontrarme ahí.

Me pregunte si ella notó mis ojos en su busto, porque me pareció verla sonrojarse; pero tan pronto como el sonrojo apareció ahí, ya se había ido…

-"Neji, me estaba preguntando en donde estabas"- dijo ella y por fin encontró lo que buscaba que resultó ser una taza para café.

-"Si, lo siento, estaba en el techo prima"- dije tratando de recuperar mi compostura y desviando la mirada hacia la cafetera que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de los mostradores.

-"No…"- comenzó a decir ella y pude sentir vacilación en su voz: -"No me llames así…"- por fin dijo, sus bellos ojos grises fijos en la taza que sostenía y que aún le faltaba usar.

Por un momento dude sobre que decir o como entender el comentario y creo que ella se dio cuenta porque de nuevo, vacilantemente, comenzó a elaborar.

-"Lo que digo es que, bueno, pues… no somos primos después de todo…"- dijo ella y mis ojos buscaron los suyos para buscar en sus pupilas de viento la respuesta que ella parecía no poder darme.

Nos quedamos en silencio, por no se cuanto tiempo, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas, días completos y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de cualquier forma.

-"Digo…"- dijo ella aclarándose la garganta y me pareció que tal vez lo hiso para tratar de aclararse las ideas también: -"Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, no somos primos… de sangre… digo, si alguna vez tu y yo… quisiéramos…"- sus ojos recorrían la cocina en busca de sus siguientes palabras y tuve la sensación de querer buscar con ella para saber que es lo siguiente que ella diría.

Otro momento de silencio lleno mis minutos, mientras esperaba por sus palabras.

-"Pues, si quisiéramos… salir… como… sabes, juntos… o algo"- dijo Hinata y me extraño tanto escuchar esa inseguridad en su normalmente compuesta y segura voz.

Por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos…

Y entendí a que se refería con sus palabras…

Esa noche escuche el viento hablarme… lo escuche en el suelo de la cocina, en la mesa del comedor, en el piso alfombrado de la sala, en las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos, en el pasillo y en la entrada de las habitaciones – tal vez demasiado impacientes para escucharnos de nuevo – y de nuevo lo volví a escuchar la mañana siguiente en nuestra cama compartida y en la ducha.

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%/()=?¡°!"#$%()=?°!"#$%/()=?¡°!"#$)=?¡°!")=?°!"#$%&/()=??¡°!"#$%&()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%/(**

Gracias por leer!!


	7. Escarcha

Ahhhh! No lo puedo creer, otro one-shot en menos de 3 dias!! Que me esta pasando hehehe. Ojala pudiera trabajar tan rapido en mis otros fics como trabajo en estos, pero es que estos son tan faciles de explorar que no lo puedo evitar.

Este es un NaruSasu, no hay demasiada insinuaciónde nada, esolo un poquito de esto y d elo otro, Obviamente, no es Naruto verse y si eso es todo.

El prompt par esta fue: **Escarcha**

Me creeran qu eno sabía que era la escarcha? De ahí fue de donde saque la idea para iniciar este fic hehehe. Bueno aqui se los dejo, disfruten y pues si pueden comenten, siempre es muy bonito abrir el correo y encontrarme con algun lindo review de alguien

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿**

**Escarcha  
**

-"Nunca he visto escarcha"- dijo el rubio mientras caminábamos por la acera de regreso a su apartamento.

-"No te puedo creer que nunca hayas visto escarcha"- comente desinteresadamente mientras nos deteníamos en la esquina para esperar por la luz verde para el paso peatonal.

-"¡Pues no la he visto y ya!"- dijo él infantilmente pisando fuerte en el piso congelado: -"Ya te dije que nunca había visto nieve en mi vida"- agregó y dio un paso tentativo hacia la calle; ya ambos nos sabíamos de memoria los tiempos de aquel semáforo peatonal.

Yo solo me reí por lo bajo ante lo divertido de la situación, nunca había experimentado que Naruto no tuviese experiencia en algo de lo que yo supiera más, después de todo, él me llevaba un par de años de ventaja.

-"¡No te burles de tus mayores!"- dijo él tratando de sonar amenazador, pero fallando porque, ¿cómo pude un rubio de ojos azul cielo, lucir amenazador?

-"Es solo que eres demasiado fácil, Naruto"- le comente aún riéndome de sus payasadas.

-"Y tu eres demasiado complicado, Sasuke"- me contesto, su mirada toda seria de repente, pero sus ojos fijos en el camino frente a él.

En las siguientes cuadras permanecimos en silencio, hasta que, por fin doblando la esquina hacia su edificio, él dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y acelero el paso. Podía ver que frotaba sus manos en busca de un calor corporal que no estaba ahí.

-"Cerca del lago a veces se forma escarcha, deberíamos ir a verla algún día"- dije para romper el silencio una vez que llegamos a las escaleras de su edificio.

Él simplemente asintió, lo pude ver cuando su cabeza se movía ligeramente, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna y me pregunté si otra vez estaría rumiando sobre algún pasado incidente.

Subimos el resto de las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba su apartamento, en total silencio; ni siquiera el ruido de la madera de la escalinata al crujir nos hiso compañía en esta ocasión.

Creo que él no se había dado cuenta que yo seguía con él porque cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento y volteo hacia atrás, parecía sorprendido de encontrarme ahí todavía, pero no comento nada y simplemente se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar.

-"Espero que cuando llegue a los 28, no sea tan holgazán como tu"- comente tratando de levantar algo de la tensión que no me había dado cuenta que se había construido en el ambiente… ¿Cuándo es que se había vuelto tan denso el aire?

Escuche un gruñido que sonaba demasiado como mi nombre proveniente del cuarto de Naruto.

Ya había visitado su apartamento antes, pero por alguna razón desconocida para mi nunca se me había permitido entrar en su habitación. Naruto no era una persona de secretos, él siempre era como un libro abierto y nunca tenía nada que ocultar… pero siempre había algo, un aire sobre él que me hacia creer que había algo que no me estaba diciendo.

-"¿Podrías prender la calefacción Sasuke?"- llampo todavía desde su cuarto, su voz sonado apagada, tal vez se estuviera cambiando.

Camine hacia la ventana donde estaba el improvisado calentador y lo encendí, mecánicamente frotando mis manos y acercándolas al radiador buscando el calor que mi cuerpo no tenía.

Cuando por fin regreso Naruto a la sala, cerrando tras de si la puerta de su cuarto, la habitación ya se sentía un poco mas caliente.

-"Tu calefactor apesta, deberías comprar uno nuevo"- lo recrimine cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y él no parecía querer decir nada en especial.

De nuevo, él solo asintió y tuve esta extraña sensación de querer oír su voz.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- le pregunte al verlo hacer su camino hacia la cocina, sus ojos evitando los míos.

-"Nada"- dijo por fin y fue extraño darme cuenta el calor en mi interior de solo oír su voz alejar mis fantasmas de soledad y abandono.

-"No me digas si no quieres entonces"- dije ofendido de repente porque él no quería compartir conmigo, mientras yo siempre me abría con él y le decía sobre mis problemas y preocupaciones.

Creo que él pudo presentir mi enojo, porque busco mis ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, como tratando de alejar el mal sentimiento.

-"No seas así con tu hermano mayor Naruto"- me dijo él juguetón mientras me extendía un vaso con algo que parecía ser jugo de manzana.

Yo solo lo tome, no molestándome en contestar a su gesto ni siquiera con unas gracias.

En silencio bebimos y me di cuenta que no era jugo de manzana, era un cooler.

-"¿No se supone que no deberías fomentar este tipo de conducta en tu "hermano menor"?"- le pregunte evitando sus ojos y aún bebiendo, sabía que no diría nada al respecto.

-"Lo sé…"- dijo; pude sentir sus ojos azules recorrerme, mirándome de una manera que nunca antes me habían mirado. Voltee para encontrar esos mismos ojos llenos de una emoción a la no le podía poner nombre, pero que me gustaba ver en ellos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más continuamos mirándonos así?

No importaba la verdad, si Naruto se quedaba así, aquí conmigo, el mundo podría ser un lugar mejor.

-"Hay algo que…"- comenzó a decir él, peor repentinamente se detuvo, casi como si la voz sele hubiese escapado, como si las palabras que iba a decir le quemarán la boca.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunte urgiéndolo a continuar.

Nos miramos en silencio por otro rato más, mientras Naruto sostenía una guerra interna con no se que cosas, que fantasmas y prejuicios que lo atormentaban.

-"Soy gay, tu lo sabes"- me dijo por fin después de que pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que aun le faltaban algunas batallas por sortear consigo mismo.

-"Sí… ¿A qué viene eso ahora?"- le pregunte dándole el trago final a mi bebida e inconscientemente acercándome un paso más hacia él… o tal vez n fue tan inconsciente…

-"Yo…"- comenzó y de nuevo se detuvo a si mismo, casi como si temiendo sus propias palabras. Su mirada decía tantas cosas y la vez decía nada… Esto no era normal en Naruto, él siempre podía hablar tan libremente sobre cualquier cosa y ahora parecía tener dificultad en terminar una sencilla oración.

-"Creo que ya no debemos vernos"- soltó de repente y la broma que se había comenzado a formar en mi cabeza para romper la tensión acumulada salió volando por la ventana, donde ya se estaba acumulando la nieve en el alfeizar.

Mi expresión debe haber sido una de total confusión, pero él simplemente no decía nada más, no explicaba sus razones ni bromeaba al respecto.

-"¿Por qué?"- pregunte y me pareció oír que mi voz se quebraba: -"¿Hice algo?"- agregue y busque sus ojos, los cuales me estaban evitando, ahora fijos en la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

Estaba haciendo más frío y era obvio, pero ninguno de los dos hiso movimiento alguno para cambiar ese hecho…

-"Es…"- comenzó a decir, pero de nuevo se detuvo.

-"¡Es qué, maldita sea!"- grité exasperado ante su actitud; cuando pude ver de nuevo su rostro mis escasos 20 años me golpearon en la cara. Su expresión era cansada, triste y por primera vez sentí que tal vez Naruto no tenía todas las respuestas a mis preguntas.

-"Escucha Sasuke, tal vez debes regresar a casa y después…"-

-"¡No! ¡No voy a regresar a casa! Me vas a explicar ahora que es lo que te pasa, no vas a evadirme"- dije cortando su argumento antes de que terminará e incluso sin adre cuenta una lagrima ya se comenzaba a formar en la esquina de mi ojo, pero no quise reconocerla, porque de hacerlo me estaría permitiendo a mi mismo regresar a quien era antes.

No me di cuenta como fue que llegue hasta el otro lado del cuarto, donde él estaba, apoyando en la barra de la cocina; la claridad con la que podía ver los matices de azul en sus ojos me dio una pista de que tan cerca estaba de Naruto.

-"¡Te diré porque!"- exclamo de repente sonando enojado por la primera vez.

Todo paso muy rápido, más rápido de lo que mi cerebro estaba preparado par comprenderlo.

Mi espalda chocó contra el refrigerador, mi cuerpo preparándose para golpear, unos labios cálidos sobre los míos, una lengua húmeda pidiendo entrada…

-"Naruto…"- gemí en el beso mientras mis brazos se movía por si mismos hacia la espalda del hombre que ahora me tenía aprisionado contra el refrigerador.

Uno de los imanes que sostenía una de nuestras fotos – un viaje de pesca que hicimos en junio – se me estaba clavando en la espalda; pero sinceramente eso no era lo importante…

¡Naruto me estaba besando!

De repente se detuvo y dando varios pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con sus propios pies, rompió le beso; su respiración era agitada, su cara parecía sonrojada y sus labios se veían húmedos.

-"Esa es la razón…"- dijo después de un momento de tratar de calmar su respiración.

Yo continué observándolo, hipnotizado por todos los pequeños detalles de él que no había notado antes. Su piel morena, tal vez de vivir en Costa Rica durante casi toda su vida, sus manos fuertes y las cicatrices que en ellas hay muestra de su trabajo duro, la manera en la que sus mechones rubios caen por todos lados en desorden dándole la apariencia de haber despertado, un look que él hace funcionar perfectamente.

-"Ahora que entiendes mi punto de vista, creo que sería bueno que…"-

De nuevo lo interrumpí, esta vez usando su mismo método…

No es como si nunca hubiese besado a alguien, solo que nunca a un hombre… y nunca a quien se suponía que era mi "hermano mayor"; pero no había manera de evitar esto, algo que venía construyéndose desde hace algún tiempo en mi mente… y aparentemente en la suya también.

Cuando rompí el beso no me aleje, mi peso casi completamente sobre él, con temor de que escapara, pero también con temor de que mis rodillas cedieran a mi peso y terminara en el piso.

Estaba nervioso y realmente no sabía que hacer… tal vez debía haber pensado mejor esto antes de decidirme a hacerlo…

-"¿Sasuke…?"- dijo él, su voz estaba empapada de duda, de miedo, de incertidumbre…

-"Yo…"- comencé a decir, pero me detuve a mi mismo; ¿qué hace un chico de 20 años que no entiende nada de la vida tratando de entender sentimientos tan fuertes como este?

Sentimientos que me han estado empujando hacia él, cada vez mas cerca, cada vez más adentro, cada vez queriendo mas de él, todo de él…

-"¿Tu…?"- preguntó y fue entonces que me di cuenta que su mano estaba en mi brazo, aferrándose a este como a la vida misma. Era raro sentirse así, como si yo fuera el ancla de Naruto, siendo que era él a quien yo consideraba mi faro, mi luz… me había salvado de la vida que yo llevaba, solo, tan solo… y ahora lo había encontrado a él…

-"No sé que es exactamente, lo que… siento, pero quiero averiguarlo"- dije por fin decidiendo que dejaría que las cosas se decidieran solas.

-"Bien"- fue su corta respuesta mientras de nuevo se inclinaba hacia mi y me besaba: -"Iremos a ver la escarcha en el lago"- murmuró una vez que hubo terminado el beso, nuestros rostros aun lo suficientemente cerca como para que su respiración y la mía fueran una misma.

A la mañana siguiente, en la ventana se había acumulado algo de nieve y escarcha.

Fue la primera vez que Naruto la vio…


	8. Humedad

AHH!! Otro mas! Yo se me tarde un millón de años, pero hey! tengo vida!! Gracias a los que han estado leyendo y aun muchas mas gracias a los que se han decidido a dejar un review; es dificil decidirse a escribir, pero siempre es una gran ayuda cuando alguien dice algo bueno de tu trabajo.

Pues que creen? Porque "alguien" me dijo que me la pasaba escribiendo Yaoi y que probablemente no era capaz de escribir algo mas normal fue que me decidi a hacer este. Es de Sakura y Sai, que poco original no? Blah, lo que sea... No es Naruto Verse y por lo tanto no tiene nada que ver con ninjas...

Este si es M rating, asi que discretion advised hehehe

**°!"#$%&/())=??¡1345780°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?¡|123456890'°!"#$%&/()==?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|123479¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿'°!"#$%&/()=?**

**HUMEDAD  
**

El aire en el cuarto estaba viciado y denso, dificultando la respiración, pero era de esperarse de un lugar como estos. Olía a alcohol, tabaco, sexo y algunas otras sustancias que no eran legales en muchos países del mundo.

En las bocinas retumbaban los acordes de Bulletproof Cupid mientras cuerpos sudorosos se movían rítmicamente.

En una de las esquinas más cercanas a los baños se podía ver una pareja moverse sensualmente.

La humedad del ambiente se mezclaba perfectamente con la música y el ambiente tan sexual del lugar, obscuro e ideal para hacer todas las cosas que el alcohol te empuja a hacer, pero que muy probablemente lamentarás al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, no era algo que me importará demasiado. De hecho, eso era precisamente lo que venía buscando, algo que lamentar a la mañana siguiente si, con suerte, despertaba en los brazos de algún desconocido.

En el centro de la pista pude distinguir un hombre moviéndose insinuantemente, sus manos recorriendo todo su torso expuesto, su cara distorsionada en una mueca de éxtasis, tal vez eso era precisamente lo que ahora circulaba por su sistema.

Ahora bien, estos no eran precisamente mis lugares más frecuentados; pero esta noche había salido con la verdadera y única intensión de encontrar sexo ocasional, una sola noche de sudor y gemidos para poder regresar a mi bien organizada vida.

La canción tocaba sus últimos acordes y el chico en el centro de la pista se movía frenéticamente, su mano ahora en su entrepierna, frotando lo que ahí estaba bien guardado.

Cuando por fin la canción acabo, la expresión en el pálido rostro de aquel hombre parecía de confusión; sin embargo, la sensación de placer al auto masajearse había dejado en sus ojos negros un tinte de lujuria… uno que definitivamente aprovecharía.

La siguiente canción empezó, pero no puse demasiada atención, mas concentrada en tratar de llegar al centro de la pista donde aquel chico había dejado de bailar y ahora miraba confundido a su alrededor por la respuesta a alguna pregunta que no había hecho.

Cuerpos a nuestro alrededor se movían en cualquier dirección, una vez que hube llegado junto a él. Sus ojos nubados por el efecto de drogas y alcohol y por un momento me pregunte si debía mejor ayudarlo a desembriagarse un poco, pero cuando note esos mismos ojos negros recorrer con deseo mi cuerpo decidí que dejaría que fuera él quien tomara esa decisión.

-"Me llamo Sakura"- le dije gritando entre el ruido de la música y las muchas conversaciones a nuestro alrededor; no estaba muy segura de si sus ojos seguían enfocados en mi porque las luces estroboscopias no me permitían distinguirlo.

-"Sai"- murmuro su voz ronca y sensual y me extraño que lo escuchara tan claramente entre el ruido alrededor de nosotros, creo que eso fue lo que me dio la pista de que tan cerca estábamos el uno del otro.

La música que retumbaba en el antro, la pude reconocer como electrónica, una de esas nuevas canciones de disco; recorrí con la mirada el lugar, las luces, la música y la gente le daban un aire erótico a todo el movimiento en masa de cuerpos húmedos.

-"Invítame un trago"- le dije al oído y su colonia mezclada con el fuerte olor a cigarro impregnado en su ropa me pego de lleno.

Sentí su mano dirigirse confiadamente hacia mi espalda baja mientras un nuevo beat se escuchaba en las bocinas. Su mano se sentía caliente en la piel expuesta de mi espalda y yo solo me decidí a disfrutar las sensaciones que todo el ambiente le provocaban a mi cuerpo.

Llegamos a la barra y su mano aun seguía descansando justo en el inicio de mi cadera y me pregunte si estaba esperando por mi permiso para llevarla mas abajo y por un momento pensé en dirigir su mano a donde me gustaría que estuviera, pero me detuve... Tal vez por pudor, tal vez porque todavía me hacia falta mas alcohol en el sistema... no sé...

Él se encargo de pedir algo por mi y no me moleste en averigua siquiera que era, ni me preocupo que pudiera poner algún tipo de droga en la bebida.

De cualquier forma eso era exactamente lo que salí buscando esa noche, así que realmente no me importaba la forma en la que sucediera...

Una vez que me dio mi bebida pude distinguir el sabor fuerte de tequila y vodka mezcladas y me agrado todas las sensaciones que el primer trago me causo y por un momento pensé que tal vez sería más fácil para mi si él en verdad lo había drogado.

Ahora se podía escuchar algo de reggaetón y algunas chicas bailaban encima de su mesa, pero él ni siquiera volteo a verlas mientras sus ojos profunda y misteriosamente negros aun me observaban, como midiendo mi reacción ante la bebida.

Sospeche que tal vez me había puesto alguna pastilla; pero simplemente se acerco y susurró en mi oído:

-"No sabía si te gustaba el vodka o el tequila, así que te pedí ambos"- y pude sentir su sonrisa en mi mejilla, su respiración en mi cuello.

No se alejo una vez que hubo hablado y a mi no me molesto en lo mas mínimo el peso y calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, después de todo, ese mismo calor y peso lo sentiría sobre mi mientras nos revolcábamos desnudos en la cama de mi apartamento.

-"¿Quieres bailar?"- me preguntó después de unos momentos, su mano de nuevo encontrando su camino hacia mi cintura, pero esta vez decidiéndose a hacer el recorrido de toda mi espalda hasta llegar al punto más bajo que su mano se podía permitir a si misma.

-"Claro"- conteste cortamente mientras mi mano también busco algo a que asirse solo en caso de que el calor del lugar terminara por llevarme a hacer cosas que normalmente no deberían hacerse en lugares tan públicos.

Caminamos hacia la pista de baile - su mano aun guiándome por la cadera - hasta que de nuevo alcanzamos el centro.

Por un momento me detuve a preguntarme si debía esperar a que él hiciera algo, a que él lo iniciara todo; pero una vez que la música y las luces, el ritmo erótico de la masa comenzó a invitarme a moverme en ritmo con ellos.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y sus dedos se arriesgaban a tocar la piel expuesta, que era mucha, y lo que no lo estaba, eso tanto él como yo, estábamos seguros, ya lo tocaría después en la noche.

Por fin su mano encontró el valor de colocarse en mi trasero y con una sensualidad y fuerza que no le había descubierto, me jalo hacia él y fue más que evidente hacia donde iríamos muy pronto al terminar esta pieza.

-"¿Salimos de aquí?"- preguntó, su voz sonando ronca y su respiración entrecortada e irregular.

Las notas de la actual canción se mezclaban con otra mientras su mano aun estaba en mi trasero, apretando firmemente y su muy obvia erección frotándose nada sutilmente contra mí.

Reconocí las notas iníciales de Ugly Side y sentí como el cuerpo de él comenzaba a moverse insinuantemente con la canción, su entrepierna contra la mía, no me moleste en ocultar el gemido que se me escapó, pero no supe si él logro escucharlo por encima de la música.

_I only want you to see  
My favorite part of me  
And not my ugly side  
Not my ugly side_

Reconocí estas palabras mientras comenzaba a moverse con él, disfrazando nuestros movimientos como parte del baile.

-"Vamos"- le dije por fin y mi voz me sonó extraña, casi como si no fuera la mía. Tentadora casi me sonó, pero no pude estar segura porque no pude ver la reacción de él.

El camino hasta mi apartamento no está muy claro en mi memoria, lo poco que recuerdo de ello es que en algún momento mi espalda choco contra alguna pared en algún perdido callejón, nuestros labios haciendo contacto en un beso hambriento y pasional

Yo revolví en mi bolsa mientras torpemente buscaba por mis llaves y al mismo tiempo trataba de no romper el contacto de nuestros cuerpos restregándose uno contra el otro.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, no me moleste siquiera en prender la luz, ni siquiera importaba donde termináramos haciéndolo; de hecho, hacerlo justo en el piso de la entrada no sonaba tan mal mientras sentía su mano aventurarse por fin a encontrar algo interesante que hacer con sus dedos por debajo de mi falda.

-"Agghhh… ¡Sai!"- gemí y jadee al mismo tiempo una vez que sus dedos encontraron su camino a través de mi ropa interior y comenzaban a hacer su trabajo para facilitar la siguiente parte de la noche. Su otra mano ya se encontraba también debajo de mi sostén y fácilmente encontró mi excitado pezón mientras comenzaba a masajearlo sensualmente y otro gemido se me escapaba descaradamente de los labios.

Mis manos también hacían su labor, me fue fácil encontrar el zíper, y encontrar su miembro endurecido aun más fácil, así que mientras sus dedos entraban en mi, yo alentaba el movimiento haciendo un movimiento similar al masajear su pene.

No me di cuenta cuando fue que mi blusa ya no fue requerida en la ecuación, pero pronto mi falda mi sostén y mi calzón estaban siguiendo el mismo destino que mi blusa, terminando en alguna esquina de mi apartamento.

Sus dedos nunca dejaron de trabajar sobre mi, preparándome, excitándome aun mas de lo que ya estaba, mientras las prendas eran descartadas.

Toco una parte dentro de mi que logro que me retorciera en placer y un gemido erótico llego a mis oídos y me resulto difícil creer que esa voz ronca y entrecortada había sido la mía pidiendo por más, pidiéndolo todo…

-"Sa… ¡ahhhh! Sai, ahgg… Mételo ya"- jadee mientras el sonido de tela moviéndose – sus pantalones cayendo al suelo – resonaba en mi oscuro y silencioso apartamento.

Ese fue el único momento en que mi mente se permitió pensar en algo más que no fueran sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mí… Lo ultimo que pensé fue _"¡Qué lastima que no puedo ver su rostro mientras me coge!"_… Después de ese pensamiento lo único que lleno mi cabeza fueron los gemidos que salían de mi boca una vez que él me hubo penetrado una y otra vez.

Respiraciones entrecortadas, mi voz ronca de tanto llamar al hombre que me llenaba, una y otra vez, entraba y salía y yo solo podía pensar en el infinito placer que esto me estaba provocando.

NO me di cuenta cuando fue que él coloco mis piernas en sus hombros, pero eso logro que su penetración fuera más profunda.

-"¡SI! ¡Así!"- grite al sentir la deseada estimulación en lo más profundo de mi ser, mientras él continuaba apaleándome contra el colchón.

Sus gruñidos y llamados de mi nombre solo lograban excitarme aún más, mientras yo sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ante la llegada de mi inminente orgasmo.

-"¡Me vengo!"- grite mientras mi espalda se arqueaba hacia él y por sus erráticas estocadas no me fue difícil adivinar que él también.

Pude escuchar un sordo gemido escapársele de los labios mientras mi cuerpo se iba en espiral hacia el infierno del placer, un lugar al que había estado queriendo llegar desde que habíamos empezado.

La expresión tan extasiada en su rostro solo me hiso desear empezar todo el proceso de nuevo, pero no parecía como si él fuese a estar listo…

Tal vez yo tampoco…

Lo que me despertó a la mañana siguiente fue mi radio despertador anunciando el clima para el día de hoy. Mi mente confusa no pudo distinguir las primeras palabras, hasta que la voz femenina comenzó a decir algo sobre la temperatura.

"_La temperatura será de 29° la mínima, 35° la máxima. Con una humedad de 34%..."_- el resto de lo que ella dijo, mi cerebro no lo quiso registrar mientras me estiraba para apagarlo.

-"Buenos días…"- murmuro la voz junto a mi mientras su mano pálida se extendía para apagarlo en lugar de mí.

Su peso sobre mi cuerpo se sentía ligero…


	9. Rocio

Ahhh!! Que paso conmigo! me super desapareci verdad? Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo!! Ademas mi mejor amiga de japon se mudo para aca y pues hmos estaod pasando un monton de tiempo juntas!!pero asi como un MONTON!!! entonces pues hehehe no hubo mucho timepo... asi que por eso tal vez esta historia no es especialmente buena, pero si hehehe

El prompt para esta fue: **Rocio** y como a mi la palabra me suena muy fluff, pues eso termine haciendo, aunque es bastante tonta la verdad hehehe

Es AU y pues hay un par de insinuaciones aqui y ahi asi que cuidado hehehe

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|123457890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1237890'°!"#%()=?¡|123890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|12346890'¿°!"#$%()=**

**ROCIO  
**

No podían ser más de las 5 de la mañana, apenas se podía ver el sol asomarse en el horizonte y el sonido de los grillos en el jardín se filtraba por los ventanales abiertos de la habitación.

Apenas hoy habían llegado parte de los muebles de la pequeña casa en la que ahora viviría.

El solitario sillón repo descansaba encima de la alfombra que Sakura compró como un regalo cuando estuvo en su viaje de luna de miel con Neji en la India; el intricado bordado que representaba lo que parecía ser una cacería me parecía sumamente ofensivo. Pero bueno…

El sonido de mis pies contra el piso de madera recién instalado se mezclaba con los distintivos ruidos de la madrugada; el ruido que hace la madera al encogerse y ensancharse, el agua corriendo por las tuberías, sonido que generalmente pasaba desapercibido durante el día a causa del constante ir y venir de la gente, pero ahora, en la calma de las sagradas horas que generalmente se ocupaban par dormir, pero que ahora yo estaba usando para disfrutar el silencio que reinaba en la casa.

Habíamos llegado a las 8 de la mañana y la mayoría de mis amigos se habían ofrecido para ayudar con la mudanza.

Kiba, con su enorme camioneta Lobo, me ayudo a traer algunos de los muebles de mi antiguo apartamento, algunos estantes y varias cajas con libros; pero la cama tuvimos que comprarla. Después de todo, dos personas no podían dormir en una cama sencilla…

Aunque a mi la verdad no me molestaba la idea de despertar enredados en los brazos del otro, como habíamos estado despertando durante los últimos meses.

Ya ni siquiera nos molestábamos en fingir que no era así.

Al principio él siempre quiso aparentar como que no significaba nada el hecho de que pasáramos de una pelea de puños e insultos a besos apasionados y salvajes en el lapso de un minuto, y siendo sincero, debo admitir que yo tampoco lo pensaba mucho…

Pero un día, sin que lo planeáramos, ya no hubo necesidad del pretexto de los golpes y palabras para pasar directamente a la sesión de besos y caricias… La mañana siguiente despertamos en el sillón de mi sala y ahí nos quedamos por el resto del día.

Una semana después despertamos en el piso de la cocina, la losa estaba fría, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse hasta que mi estomago reclamo por comida… durante toda la semana hubo un cobertor de repuesto sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas.

Las siguientes tres semanas comenzamos a despertar en diferentes lugares de la casa.

Sorprendentemente los moretones y el dolor en nuestros músculos no tenían nada que ver con peleas y golpes y más que ver con otras actividades físicas que fuimos descubriendo juntos en el piso y los muebles de mi pequeño apartamento…

No sabía que tan resistente era mi viejo escritorio – un regalo de mi padre el día que me mude fuera de casa – hasta que lo pusimos a prueba mientras empujaba a Sasuke contra el durante un par de horas… después cambiamos posiciones y desafortunadamente descubrimos que tal vez yo era mas pesado que el Uchiha.

Y un día, sin que nos diéramos cuenta siquiera – e incluso me atrevo a decir que lo temíamos – amanecimos acostados en mi cama sencilla, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados negándose a separarse.

Ese día ni siquiera nos molestamos en llamar a la oficina ni al estudio…Creo que en verdad teníamos miedo de que sucedería cuando nos atreviéramos a dejar de tocarnos, a dejar de tener una excusa de nuestra presencia en la cama compartida, y tener por fin que explicarnos el uno al otro que es lo que hacíamos ahí.

Eventualmente tuvimos que enfrentarlo, sabiendo que nos perseguiría hasta que lo pusiéramos sobre la mesa.

Resulto que al ponerlo sobre la mesa nos dimos cuenta que aun nos faltaba hacerlo en la mesa y también en la bañera y contra el alfeizar de la ventana de mi habitación…

Una vez que todo fue hecho, nos dimos cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás; terminamos rehaciéndolo de nuevo en cada rincón de mi apartamento.

La primera luna de miel nos debe haber durado al menos unos 5 meses y nos costo mi trabajo en el estudio fotográfico… pero debo decir que muy definitivamente valió la pena.

Memorice cada detalle de su cuerpo en cada segundo que lo tenía expuesto frente a mí, no queriendo desperdiciar ni un momento.

Mis pies ya me habían llevado hasta los ventanales de la sala; en el cuarto de arriba, yo sabía, Sasuke dormía tranquilamente y muy probablemente después de nuestras pecaminosas actividades que empezaron en la cocina, se movieron a la sala, a las escaleras y por fin al cuarto, dudaba que él se fuese a despertar en ningún momento cercano.

Secretamente estaba disfrutando este momento a solas; no porque no disfrutara estar con él, de hecho era aterradora la inexplicable necesidad que sentía de tenerlo cerca en cada minuto de mi existencia una vez que descubrir que tenerlo dentro y estar dentro de él eran uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Pero esos pocos momentos que pasábamos separados me daban el pretexto de extrañarlo, y así, cuando nos volvíamos a ver sentía una fuerte necesidad de tocarlo, de re memorizar su cuerpo.

Nuestra segunda luna de miel comenzó cuando extrañamente yo descubrí que él también tenía un apartamento y que todavía nos faltaba hacer el amor en cada rincón de el.

Esta nos duro otros 5 meses y esta vez fue él quien lo pago con su trabajo en su puesto de oficinista en una de las empresas de su padre.

Después de eso descubrimos que la luna de miel no necesariamente tenía que acabar ahí.

Sin darme cuenta, ahora estaba parado frente al refrigerador, la luz fluorescente del interior iluminaba toda la habitación en penumbra, mientras mis ojos cansadamente recorrían el interior casi vacio del aparato. Tanto él como yo habíamos olvidado por completo hacer las compras de la semana… tal vez demasiado ocupados e involucrados en otras actividades más productivas.

Cerré el refrigerador de un portazo dándome cuenta que cualquier cosa de la que tuviera antojo no se encontraría ahí.

Las luces de esta ciudad parecían pedirme a gritos que les hiciera el amor… o tal vez solo era mi mente pervertida suplicándome que regresara a mi cómodo lugar en la cama matrimonial del piso de arriba y despertar a su otro ocupante con una alucinante mamada que lo dejaría gimiendo mi nombre durante el resto de la mañana.

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo se movió hacia las puertas corredizas de cristal que llevaban hacia la pequeña terraza exterior que daba hacia el pequeño jardín que venía con el lugar.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado hace tres años, cuando Sasuke y yo comenzamos a seriamente considerarnos dentro de una relación, que estaría compartiendo una casa – como en "UNA CASA REAL" en donde puedes tener hijos y un perro… no que Sasuke y yo pudiésemos tener hijos… aunque debería tal vez plantearle la idea del perro – con un jardín en la parte trasera.

Kiba había insistido que no puedes tener jardín sin tener un asador, y aun me pregunto como fue que logro convencer al estoico inamovible del Uchiha, pero terminamos comprándola junto con el resto de los muebles de la cocina.

Mañana o tal vez pasado mañana llegarían el resto de los muebles y vendrían a instalarnos algunos de los estantes.

Le dije a Sasuke que eso era algo que yo podía hacer; pero él muy fácilmente me hiso entrar en razón demostrándome que "otras" cosas podríamos hacer él y yo mientras otra persona más los ponía por mí.

El mes de Julio siempre ha sido uno de los más cálidos en la región donde vivimos, incluso en las mañanas; así que caminar descalzo y sin camiseta en el pasto del jardín se sentía bastante refrescante… El rocío de la mañana humedecía mi cuerpo y la sensación me relajaba al mismo tiempo que aceleraba mi pulso al hacerme recordar otras actividades donde había humedad involucrada…

No sé porque insistía en torturarme así; era más fácil simplemente subir de nuevo y dejarme envolver en los brazos y el cuerpo del pelinegro. Pero por alguna extraña razón debía darme este tiempo, alejarme de él solo un poco para después regresar con mayor fervor a poseerlo y ser poseído por él, a que nada quedara de mí una vez que él lo tomara todo.

Me permití cerrar los ojos, perderme en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, el calor y el frío, el rocío del pasto en mis pies, la brisa matutina, las luces de los faroles en las calles que ahora que el sol pintaba el cielo de azules claros, naranjas y violetas, parecían innecesarias.

Y tal vez por estar tan sumergido en todo no me di cuenta de quien ya había llegado a hacerme compañía…

-"Regresa a la cama"- me susurro la voz ronca de mi amante mientras sus brazos me envolvían por detrás; sus mechones negros rozaban mi cuello y me daban un poco de cosquillas, pero al mismo tiempo provocaban en mi toda una serie de sensaciones confortantes en mi piel.

Me permití envolverme por todo él: su olor, su calor, su piel sobre la mía, su cabello tan negro como la noche que ahora ya terminaba, los músculos en sus brazos que se movían y flexionaban mientras avanzaban hacia mi entrepierna con muy obvias intenciones.

-"No sabía que… nggg… fueras exhi… ahhh… exhibicionista, nnnggg Sasuke"- trate de decir, pero entre su mano ya trabajando en endurecer mi miembro y sus labios atacando mi cuello, el mensaje no parecía tener el mismo efecto; de hecho, no estaba seguro de que es lo que había querido decir una vez que lo dije.

-"No es exhibicionismo"- me dijo él, lujuria empapando su voz mientras su otra mano ahora comenzaba a jugar con uno de mis pezones… mi espalda se arqueo, buscando continuar el contacto. Pude sentir esa ya bastante conocida sonrisa de auto suficiencia en sus labios que se encontraban besando mi cuello todavía: -"Es solo que no lo hemos hecho aun en el jardín…"- murmuro después de un momento.

Su mano comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez en mi pene, ya me tenía retorciéndome de placer con tan solo algunos toques… Después de todo él es hombre como yo y sabe perfectamente que es lo que un hombre puede querer.

Me sentía caer en el pasto mojado e instintivamente cerré mis ojos sabiendo que Sasuke no tardaría en volver a conectar nuestros labios.

Esa mañana conocimos a TODOS nuestros vecinos… cuando vinieron a callar nuestros gemidos…

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1230'¿°!"#=?¡|123460'°!"=?¡|123'¿°!"?¡|10'¿°!=?¡|12340'¿°!"=?¡|12340'¿°!"#=?¡|12340'¿°!"=?¡|12340'¿°!"=?¡|1230'¿°!"#$=?|1230'¿°!"#$%&()=?|123456789**

Si te gusta, dimelo!!!


	10. Ola de calor

YESSS!!! Por fin termine la primera tabla de TIEMPO!! Ahora vamo a por la siguiente!

El prompt para este fue: **Ola de calor** y debo admitir ue me costo mucho trabajo escribirla a pesar de ser un prompt muy bueno para escribir un smexy scene, pero la verdad no queria ser tra predecible entonces... yeah...

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%()=?¡|1234567890'¿¿¿¿¿¿°!"#$%&()=?¡|12345890'¿°!"#$%)=?¡|12350'¿**

**OLA DE CALOR  
**

Los sonidos y olores que Naruto siempre pensó serian característicos de Hong Kong estaban ahí; el bullicio de las calles, los constantes ruidos de carros, incomprensibles gritos en chino resonaban junto con las conversación cortadas de los peatones que deambulan por las bulliciosas calles del centro, olores de comida frita y exótica inundaban sus sentidos llevándolo en cualquier y ninguna dirección, fuertes esencias de tés herbales y especias que nunca antes había visto.

Trataba como podía de disimular que era un turista, fallando monumentalmente en ello.

Supuso que sería bastante difícil disfrazarse entre la multitud con ese pelo tan rubio y sus ojos tan obviamente azules, piel morena y una sonrisa característica del que nada sabe y nada teme.

Por muy cliché que sonará, el ruido de la música tradicional resonando por todas partes hacía de la experiencia algo casi místico, algo que no podía ser puesto en palabras, al menos no que él conociera; tal vez algunas palabras en chino serían suficientes para describir la piel de gallina que todo el ambiente a su alrededor le causaba.

Se sentía empujado a encontrar el nombre de aquellos instrumentos chinos.

Por alguna extraña razón la palabra "ukelele" seguía saltándole a la memoria, pero él bien sabía que no podía ser aquella.

Revolvió entre su mochila, buscando por su diccionario; se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo "turista" que debía verse en ese momento: una cámara colgándole del cuello, un desinfectante de manos en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila, en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, guardado de cualquier modo, un mapa del centro de la ciudad, lentes oscuros arriba de su cabeza y el diccionario en una de las manos.

Quiso tirarlo todo y aparentar como si no fuese así; siempre quiso considerarse a si mismo como un aventurero y sin embargo aquí estaba, en las concurridas calles de Hong Kong, diccionario y mapa en mano.

Suspirando enojado volvió a colocar el diccionario en la mochila y la volvió a echar sobre su hombro, decidiendo que de cualquier forma no había manera de no lucir perdido en un lugar como este; la gente no parecía importarle que un rubio oji azul estuviese parado justo en medio de una de las calles mas concurridas de Hong Kong.

Sonaba como si fuera el Gu-Zheng… pero no podía estar seguro. Sasuke seguro sabría, pero el muy bastardo lo había abandonado en su hora de necesidad.

Les había pedido a ambos Sakura y Sasuke que lo acompañaran, pero dando excusas que él consideraba ridículas e insuficientes, habían declinado la invitación.

Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento sabía que ellos tenían razón…

A sus 28 años se la pasaba viviendo de trabajos temporales aquí y allá, nunca en un solo lugar, siempre comiendo lo que podía, siempre usando lo que tenía. En toda realidad, él aun no se sentía listo para madurar, para tomar las riendas de su vida y ser un adulto responsable de sus propias acciones y decisiones.

Pero en una medida había decidido hacer este viaje como un último viaje, uno que empezaría en Hong Kong y terminaría en alguna aburrida oficina donde tendría que pasar el resto de sus aburridos días siendo responsable.

No había persona que lo hiciera lucir incluso más aburrido que su _amigo/rival/algo más que todavía no tenía nombre_ Uchiha; todas las mañanas se levantaba a la misma hora, seguía la misma rutina de ejercicio, baño, desayuno – huevos, cereal y jugo de naranja – para después dirigirse a esas aburridas oficinas llenas de cubículos monocromáticos con personas igualmente monocromáticas.

Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sintiéndose extrañamente seguro al tocar el celular guardado ahí. No era que tuviera miedo de la ciudad en lo más mínimo, pero saber que si se le antojaba podría llamar al pelinegro en cualquier momento sin tener consideración alguna de la hora que fuera en New York… y aun así Sasuke contestaría la llamada.

Un gruñido de su estomago le recordó que debía detenerse a hacer la única comida del día, esa era su regla de viaje: solo una comida por día.

Sin embargo, ya estaba bastante harto de comer en lugares tan americanizados como los McDonald's del área del centro; además, se había aventurado a visitar una región un tanto más tradicional y menos turística, lo cual lo dejaba con la única opción de comer en alguno de esos restaurantes callejeros. Pero he ahí que se presentaba su siguiente problema… no sabía una palabra en chino.

Se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, los transeúntes lo pasaban ni siquiera dándole una mirada, ni siquiera rozando sus hombros.

Esto lo hizo sentir extrañamente solitario y su mano, todavía en su bolsillo, se cerró alrededor del celular casi deseando hacer esa llamada.

Camino sin idea ni rumbo por algunos minutos más hasta llegar a un pequeño local no tan concurrido, pensando que eso le facilitaría la cortada comunicación con el encargado.

Recibió su menú y se sintió aliviado de ver que tenía fotos de algunos de los platillos; dejando que su vista guiará a su estomago, solo señalo al mesero la comida que le pareció mas apetitosa y se aventuro a agregar un _"qing"_ al final de la oración, lo cual le gano una sonrisa amistosa.

Su mochila descansaba en la silla al lado de él, y no pudo evitar pensar en quien seria mejor que usará esa silla en lugar de su mochila.

Saco el celular de su bolsillo, poniéndose a si mismo el pretexto de que le molestaba en el pantalón, y lo puso en la mesa. El aparato parecía observarlo maliciosamente desde su lugar al lado de las salsas en la mesa, casi como si se burlará de él.

Diciéndose a si mismo que lo hacía más por vengarse del teléfono que porque en realidad quisiera hablar con el pelinegro, busco en su lista de llamadas recientes y pulso el botón de llamar. Sonó por un par de segundos, pero de inmediato lo mando al buzón de voz.

Se sonrió al poder escuchar la voz estoica y cortante de Sasuke para su mensajero, pero después se obligo a si mismo a borrar esa estúpida sonrisita de sus labios.

Seguro, ambos "amigos" habían por fin encontrado algo en común entre ellos… Sexo, mucho sexo… sobre todo, cuando era entre ellos.

Había sido definitivamente extraño al principio, cuando, en una parranda después de beber más de lo que podían aguantar, habían terminado en la sala del apartamento de Sasuke haciéndose una masturbación mutua… Esa había sido la mañana más incomoda a la que Naruto y Sasuke habían tenido que despertar, tirados en el sofá del pelinegro en nada más que sus bóxers sucios con semen.

Volvió a colocar el endemoniado aparato en la mesa, enojado un poco consigo mismo, un poco con Sasuke y otro tanto más con el celular, aunque siendo totalmente honestos el único al que podía culpar de esto era a si mismo. Sin embargo, todavía podía darse el lujo de ser infantil al respecto y pensar que era culpa de Sasuke.

En una de las esquinas había una televisión mal colocada prendida en un canal de noticias; la música de un viejo radio cerca de la entrada apagaba el sonido de la voz del hombre que parecía estar dando las noticias.

Un par de amigos entró y se colocó cerca de la barra, intercambiando un par de saludos amistosos con el cocinero para después sentarse en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta.

Sin siquiera ver el menú, ordenaron, o al menos eso le pareció a Naruto, y el mesero muy rápidamente fue a colocar su orden.

Ahora la música había tomado un tono un tanto más melancólico, nostálgico casi, pero el rubio no podía permitirse a si mismo dejarse envolver, una vez que uno se enfermaba de eso, ya no había cura, quedabas por siempre atrapado en un lugar lleno de recuerdos desprovisto de la cosa anhelada, de la persona amada…

Los acordes sonaban como un lamento y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir el tirón de necesidad.

Rápidamente extendió la mano hacia el teléfono maliciosamente sentado en la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse a volver a hacer la llamada, su platillo llego frente a él y murmurando un _"xié xié"_ le sonrió de nuevo al mesero antes de que este fuera a llevar la orden a la otra mesa ocupada por los otros dos hombres que charlaban ruidosamente.

El platillo frente a él, algo que parecía contener cerdo, arroz y un montón de cosas para las que Naruto no sabía el nombre, olía a todo lo que él pensó debían oler los platillos baratos de un mercado chino; era suficiente para alimentar a lo menos a tres personas, pero Naruto sabía que él muy fácilmente podía terminarlo por si solo, después de todo esta sería la única comida que haría en todo el día.

Un estallido de carcajadas en la otra mesa ocupada lo hiso voltear hacia la entrada, los dos hombres parecían estar bebiendo alguna cerveza y bromeaban entre ellos.

No pudo evitar pensar en como sería si Sasuke estuviera ahí con él…

Y, ciertamente, ¿cómo sería?

Cuando había decidido hacer este viaje aún no se habían decidido a hablar sobre cual era el nombre y las condiciones de su nuevo "acuerdo"… Seguro se revolcaban a lo minino una vez al día; pero al terminar, simplemente evitaban el tema del todo.

Excepto la noche antes de salir…

Sasuke parecía haber tenido un mal día y Naruto estaba tan apresurado y emocionado sobre su viaje que no paraba de hablar de el, lo cual, parecía solo enojar a Sasuke aún más.

_-"¡Si te molesta tanto que me vaya, por que no entonces me acompañaste!"- grito molesto el ojiazul caminando por el apartamento como un animal enjaulado._

_-"¡Yo si tengo responsabilidades, a diferencia de ti haragán!"- respondió el Uchiha tratando de n perder su compostura; pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía al otro arrinconado contra una de las paredes, apenas algunos centímetros entre sus rostros._

_-"Perfecto…"- murmuro Naruto y estuvo a punto de empujar al otro y salir del lugar de no ser porque los labios suaves de Sasuke ya estaban sobre los suyos._

_El beso fue extrañamente suave, casi tierno – no que Naruto se atrevería a llamarlo así frente a Sasuke – nada como los besos que generalmente compartían._

_-"Pasa la noche"- dijo Sasuke por fin rompiendo el beso; sus respiraciones se mezclaban casi haciéndose una._

Naruto quiso ahuyentar el recuerdo de lo que sucedió después de esa pelea, porque si se atrevía tal vez se arrepentiría luego.

Sin embargo.. esa noche había sido diferente… Sasuke había sido diferente.

Todo había sido tan lento, tan… ¿pasional…? ¡No, no podía ser eso! ¿Por qué él y Sasuke iban a ser pasionales en una mera transacción de beneficios mutuos?

La única relación que él y Sasuke tenían era de… ¿Qué eran de todas formas?

De nuevo escucho un suspiro enojado escapársele de los labios, mientras una de sus manos se movía casi automáticamente hacia el teléfono y comenzaba ya a buscar entre sus contactos por el nombre de Sasuke.

De nuevo solo tardo unos segundos en que lo mandará al buzón de voz, la voz seca de Sasuke haciéndole cosas raras a sus emociones ya de por si confusas. Pero si había algo en lo que el rubio era bueno era en evitar las consecuencias de sus acciones y actuar inmaduramente ante situaciones que requerían su seriedad.

Dio la primera probada de su comida del día no permitiéndose pensar en nada, su mente decidiendo concentrarse en cosas simples como el sabor del cerdo - ¿era cerdo? – y las risas de los otros dos ocupantes del restaurante, la música que había tomado un tono un poco más alegre, las notas ya más rápidas y el sonido de las cuerdas denotando un sentimiento más feliz.

De nuevo otro suspiro- ¿por qué estaba suspirando tanto este día? – dándole otro bocado al cerdo, esta vez mezclándolo con un poco de arroz.

Sus ojos otra vez cayeron el celular y de nuevo su mente, jugándole una mala pasada, lo llevo al lugar al que no quería ir, pero que mas daba ya si de cualquier forma esto iba a ser algo que lo alcanzaría eventualmente.

Podía admitir que estaba extrañando a Sasuke y también podía admitir que lo que había sucedido hacia un par de noches antes de que saliera para Hong Kong había definitivamente significado… sea lo que eso fuera, todavía no lo sabía.

Miro su plato, sin darse cuenta ya había terminado la mitad.

Mas carcajadas y los amigos gritaron eufóricamente y de nuevo le dieron otro largo trago a sus cervezas; seguro, él podía comportarse tan despreocupado, sin embargo algo no se lo permitía… Tal vez era la voz de su consciencia instándolo a madurar y tomar las cosas más en serio; extrañamente esa voz sonaba demasiado como el bastardo del Uchiha.

No queriendo darle más pretextos a su mente para apoyarse en las palabras memorizadas del pelinegro, volteo hacia la televisión en el lado totalmente opuesto a la entrada.

No entendía ni una sola palabra… Pero eso no lo haría detenerse, ¡Uzumaki Naruto no se rinde! Aunque no entendiera las palabras, tal vez las imágenes le darían una idea.

Parecía que estaban dando el pronóstico del clima. ¡Perfecto! Números, esos si los podía entender. Parecía que haría un buen clima durante el resto de la semana. Pero entonces el hombre del clima comenzó a hacer movimientos raros, unas flechas rojas aparecieron en la pantalla y Naruto estaba totalmente perdido otra vez.

-"¡Demonios! No entiendo nada…"-murmuro enojado el Uzumaki sus ojos aun pegados al televisor tratando de entender lo que se decía.

Tal vez fue por eso que no se dio cuenta que otra persona había entrado al pequeño lugar y caminaba hacia su mesa…

-"Dice que habrá una ola de calor torpe"- dijo el pelinegro mientras quitaba la mochila que ocupaba su lugar en la mesa.

Naruto volteo al oír la voz tan familiar, pero que él nunca había llegado a asociar con este lugar donde se encontraba; sus ojos azules se sorprendieron al encontrarse con oscuros al otro lado de la mesa. El pálido hombre ahí sentado parecía impávido, como si su presencia ahí fuera una ocurrencia natural.

-"¿Sa-Sasuke?"- preguntó Naruto no creyendo a sus ojos mientras sus manos se movían por la mesa buscando algo, lo que fuera, para asirse a la realidad. La única realidad que encontró su mano fue su celular.

-"Si no te piensas acabar eso, dámelo. Muero de hambre"- dijo Sasuke y jalando el plato hacia si mismo comenzó a comer sin esperar por la respuesta del otro.

Naruto quiso hacer un millón de preguntas, pero ninguna parecía querer salir de su boca.

-"Me gustan la solas de calor"- fue lo único que acabo diciendo el rubio a falta de algo mejor que decir…


	11. Uñas

Perdonaran la tardanza para subir una nueva historia hehe, pero es que me he estado concentrado en mi otro fic (en ingles) y pues me esta tomando mucho tiempo, pero para sorpresa de todos logre terminar dos casi al mismo tiempo, asi que les doy dos one-shots por el precio de uno hehehe

Este se supone que es Naruto verse so yeah...

El prompt fue **UÑAS** así que perdonaran ustedes la total randomness de mi hostoria porque no supe que escribir hehehe

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|123**

**UÑAS  
**

Nunca se había sentido como una mujer demasiado femenina. Seguro, había pasado su etapa adolescente en donde todas las chicas se maquillan y depilan conversando sobre chicos y ropa; pero para ella simplemente había resultado ahora más fácil abandonar ese camino y concentrarse en tratar de superarse como kunoichi.

Naruto había mejorado tanto durante los años que se había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya, pero para él parecía nunca ser suficiente y a Sakura a veces le daba la sensación de que el rubio pasaba su vida buscando una nueva meta que alcanzar.

Su primer enfrentamiento con Sasuke había logrado impulsarlo a buscar un nuevo nivel, uno más alto, uno donde él y el pelinegro pudieran estar a la misma altura y no Sasuke mirándolo desde una alta montaña de orgullo y prepotencia.

Seguro, Sasuke se había convertido en la medida con la que su ojiazul amigo trataba de superar los estándares que establecía cada vez que llegaba de algún nuevo entrenamiento con alguna nueva y sorprendente habilidad presumiendo la técnica aprendida. Sin embargo Naruto siempre encontraba nuevas maneras de ver a las cosas, sobre todo a Sasuke.

Ella había decidido que era mejor no tener una vara para medirse, temiendo que terminaría como Naruto, persiguiendo a Sasuke hasta el mismísimo fondo de los infiernos. Sabía bien que esa clase de fuerza y paciencia no eran sus cualidades más sobresalientes.

Y sin embargo, como anhelaba poder tener algo así…

Después de la gran batalla con Pain y Madara y una vez que le hubo metido a Sasuke un poco de sentido común pateando su trasero hasta el Valle del Fin y de regreso, creyó que a ambos les quedo claro que había que elevar los estándares un poco más.

No le extraño en lo más mínimo que Sasuke se decidiera a regresar y mucho menos le sorprendió el hecho de verlos discutir por toda Konoha, siempre buscando algo en que competir, algo en que probarse el uno al otro… Pero con el paso del tiempo a ella le pareció notar que ya no se trataba de la competencia, sino de un pretexto… cualquier pretexto.

-"Sakura-sensei, ¿terminamos por ahora?"- le preguntó una de sus jóvenes aprendices, acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada, cerca de una de las ventanas del hospital.

-"Sí, limpien todo y vayan a descansar un poco. Mañana trataremos de nuevo"- contesto Sakura sin voltear hacia la otra más joven mujer, pero por su voz la joven pudo sentir que su maestra estaba contenta con su evolución el día de hoy.

-"Hasta mañana sensei"- dijo la chicha y haciendo una reverencia camino hacia el final del pasillo donde sus otros dos compañeros la esperaban ya en la puerta.

Los vio salir sonriendo y alcanzó a escuchar sobre sus planes de ir a comer algo y después tal vez a algún bar karaoke.

Debería tratar de ver a ese par de bobos, pero sabía que muy seguramente le sería difícil encontrarlos a esta hora. Las 9 de la noche no era hora para que esos dos anduvieran vagando pos las calles de Konoha… aunque, con suerte y si sabía donde buscar, tal vez se los encontraría.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se deshizo de su bata y cansancio, colgándolos en la entrada de su consultorio y dándose una última mirada en el espejo de su baño – aunque no estuvo muy segura de porque lo hacia si después de todo estos hombres la habían visto en sus peores momentos – y salió del hospital despidiéndose de la recepcionista en turno.

Tomando los primeros pasos en las pobremente iluminadas calles cerca del hospital inspeccionó sus manos.

Sus uñas necesitaría un retoque; tal vez le diría a Ino que fueran a la estética a hacerse una manicura, siempre era divertido ir con ella, sabía todo de todos.

Últimamente ella ya no sabía mucho de nadie…

Sus uñas no estaban demasiado largas ni demasiado cortas, justo como a ella le gustaban. Tenían un poco de esmalte, pero parecía que comenzaba a pelarse en la punta, nada que un poco de esmalte no pudiera arreglar. Tal vez al llegar a su apartamento lo haría…

No es que quisiera verse bonita para nadie, de hecho en general lucía como hecha un total desastre, pero sus uñas y solo sus uñas, eran la única parte de ella que la hacían sentirse femenina y era por eso que se esmeraba tanto en mantenerlas.

-"Buenas noches Sakura"- escucho la voz atrás de ella, aunque no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, ya había sentido su presencia desde hacia unos minutos.

-"Hola Shikamaru. ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas de la noche?"- preguntó ella mientras él comenzaba a caminar a su ritmo, junto a ella.

-"¿Qué haces tu?"- contestó el hombre con una pregunta y a Sakura le pareció que tal vez ocultaba algo, pero ella no se sentía con las ganas de descifrarlo por ahora.

-"Busco a Naruto y a Sasuke, ¿los has visto? Aunque tal vez ya se hayan ido a dormir o algo así"- dijo ella y de repente se sintió tan cansada y desanimada, casi estuvo a punto de abandonar su búsqueda por completo, de no ser por la respuesta que recibió de Shikamaru.

-"Los acabo de ver salir de un bar cerca del apartamento del Uchiha; deben dirigirse a su casa"- comento Shikamaru y por primera vez en la conversación Sakura vio los ojos oscuros de él dirigirse hacia una de las calles que llevaban hacia la parte este de la ciudad… hacia donde vivía Ino…

-"¿La casa de Sasuke? ¿Para qué va Naruto a su casa?"- preguntó ella deteniéndose y por el momento olvidando su observación del otro.

-"¿No sabías? Algo le sucedió al apartamento de Naruto y se está quedando con el Uchiha por ahora"- contesto Shikamaru y Sakura noto sus ojos nuevamente desviándose hacia la calle de la derecha.

-"Mmmh"- ella solo asintió y también sus ojos se movieron hacia la calle vacía que miraba Shikamaru: -"Todavía debería estar abierta la florería. Ino dice que es en las noches cuando más se vende"- añadió dándose la vuelta sabiendo que el otro no respondería con nada y que muy probablemente se daría la vuelta y se iría.

-"…gracias…"- lo oyó murmurar al tiempo que el eco de sus pasos alejándose por la calle se dejaba escuchar.

Ella también comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, pero sus pies sabían muy bien a donde iban.

Después de algunos minutos más en donde los sonidos de sus propios pasos y los grillos cantándole a la luna eran sus únicos acompañantes.

En alguno de los callejones se escucho el maullido solitario de un gato.

Los pensamientos de Sakura, sin embargo, iban y venían por recuerdos, cosas que parecían no tener importancia, pero que ahora, al analizarlas de nuevo, tal vez si lo tenían.

Como las últimas veces que se había encontrado con Sasuke y Naruto y había lago en sus ojos, algo en la manera en la que la mano de Sasuke parecía estar demasiado cerca de la de Naruto, casi como si quisiera tomarla; o la manera en la que los ojos de Naruto sonreían con complicidad cuando su mirada y la de Sasuke chocaban durante sus conversaciones.

Algo pasaba entre esos dos… algo que nadie comentaba y sin embargo ahí estaba.

El área por donde vivía el Uchiha era una sección bastante desierta de la ciudad, tal vez por los recuerdos que traía a muchos o tal vez era precisamente porque antiguamente era el área del clan Uchiha y el corazón de todos todavía temía los fantasmas que creían ver en ella.

Sin embargo, tal vez precisamente por eso Sasuke había decidido vivir ahí y extrañamente Naruto no había opuesto resistencia. Tal vez porque entendía lo importante que era para el pelinegro este lugar en especifico.

No muy lejos pudo distinguir el pequeño lago que marcaba el área distintiva de distrito Uchiha.

Podía escuchar a las ranas croar junto a la gran masa de agua y recuerdos de su infancia la asaltaron todos de golpe sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

No había muchas casas alrededor, como generalmente solía haberlas; así que ver las dos sombras algunos metros delante de ella no le resulto difícil. No parecían haberla notado, pero la oscuridad los ocultaba.

Sin embargo ella reconoció inmediatamente el característico chándal naranja de Naruto y la espalda ancha del Uchiha.

Pensó que estrían tal vez discutiendo de nuevo pero…

-"Alguien puede vernos baka"- escucho que exclamaba Naruto en un susurro y Sakura se pregunto porque tendría él que estar susurrando.

-"Nadie viene por aquí"- contesto el otro y ella tuvo que forzar su oído para escuchar las palabras.

Un silencio largo siguió y ella presintió más que vio, que los labios de ambos estaban ocupados en los del otro.

No sabía si debía sentir asco o pena o estar en total shock.

Y a pesar de todo, no parecía poder ser capaz de sentir nada de eso, mas bien, incluso, sentía una sensación de alivio, de confirmación; tal vez muy en el fondo ella ya lo sabía y simplemente necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Definitivamente necesitaba salir más del hospital…

-"Sasuke…"- escucho como se le escapaba el nombre del otro de los labios a Naruto mientras las manos pálidas del Uchiha buscaban las piernas del rubio para acomodarlas alrededor de su cintura.

Un empujón contra la pared de un derrumbado edificio y un gruñido de placer se escucho en los labios de ambos.

Ojos verdes estaban pegados a las manos morenas de Naruto aferrándose a la espalda baja de Sasuke como si aferrándose ala vida misma.

-"Me estas enterrando las uñas dobe"- comento el pelinegro mientras continuaba frotando su hombría contra la de Naruto, su voz envuelta en emociones que Sakura estaba segura nunca había visto en el normalmente estoico Sasuke… pero que le sentaban muy bien.

-"Es… nnngg, tu cu-culpa…"- contesto Naruto entre gemidos suprimidos a la vez que clavaba mas su uñas a través de la playera del otro.

Sakura presintió que ya había visto suficiente y dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa; extrañamente esta vez sus zapatos no hicieron eco en la abandona calle.

'Definitivamente, mañana llamare a Ino para que nos hagamos una manicura'- pensó para si al doblar la esquina que la llevaría hacia la calle de su apartamento.


	12. Cuello

YoHo!!! Logre escribir dos al al vez!! Bueno este definitivamente me quedo mucho mas largo que los anteriores hehehehe

Lo escribi escuchando la cancion de _**Summer Skin **_de _**Death Cab for cutie**_ la recomiendo enormemente y de hecho si pueden escucharla mientras leen esto pues yo creo que quedara muy bien!

El prompt para este fue también igual de dificil que al anterior... al menos para mi hehehe: **CUELLO**

Y bueno, espero que disfruten ya estoy trabajando en el sigueinte hehehe

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡?|1234567890'¿¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?**

**CUELLO  
**

-"Lo siento"- dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia nosotros con esa sonrisa abierta tan estúpida y característica de él.

Cuando por fin llegó frente a nosotros hiso ese gesto tan ridículo que generalmente hacia cuando estaba avergonzado – su mano se dirigía hacia su cuello, rascando la parte de la nuca en una especie de tic nervioso – solo que en esta ocasión debía ser más difícil de hacerlo ya que su cabello era mucho más largo.

-"Se me hiso un poco tarde"- dijo y por fin bajo su mano a su costado; no elaboro en explicaciones como solía hacerlo antes y ni Sakura ni yo se las pedimos.

Aunque todavía conservaba ese expresión bobalicona en su rostro, debo admitir que parecía haber madura en los años que no lo habíamos visto. No es que me importará, si él quería decirnos nos diría y si no, pues no y ya.

-"Vayamos a comer entonces"- dijo Sakura y comenzamos a caminar en silencio, un silencio que yo generalmente disfrutaría de no ser porque se sentía tan pesado sobre mis hombros.

-"¿Algo te molesta Uchiha? Pareces tenso"- preguntó de repente el rubio y solo entonces me d cuenta de que tan tensos en verdad estaban mis hombros y brevemente me pregunte como es que él lo había notado.

-"No te metas donde no te llaman"- le conteste cortante mientras me obligaba a mi mismo a relajar la tensión en mi cuello.

-"Sasuke no seas así con Naruto"- me reprendió Sakura y lo único que hice fue enviarle una de mis más viciosas miradas asesinas, aunque yo bien sabía que nada le hacían.

Nos tomo un par de pasos para darnos cuenta que Naruto se había detenido y nos miraba desde atrás con sorpresa dibujada en todas sus facciones.

-"¿Qué?"- escupí la pregunta casi como si las palabras supieran amargas.

-"Nada… Es solo que…"- Naruto parecía inseguro de cómo debía responder a mi pregunta, así que Sakura respondió por él.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste Naruto, muchas cosas han cambiado"- explico y dándose la vuelta continuo caminando.

Mis ojos, sin querer, se quedaron más tiempo del necesario en Naruto.

Ciertamente había pasado mucho tiempo…

6 años, 5 meses y 3 días… Pero no es como si yo estuviese llevando la cuenta ni nada.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado ciertamente desde que él había decidió irse a estudiar la Universidad a otro país sin decirle a nadie sobre su paradero.

No sabía que tan ilocalizable podía ser Naruto si trataba.

Es solo que siempre estaba ahí, le llamarás a la hora que le llamarás, él siempre contestaba sus llamadas y estaba dispuesto a ayudarte.

Pero un día simplemente ya no contesto…

No sabía lo que era perseguirla sombra de algo que no estaba ahí, ese era el trabajo de Naruto, perseguir las sombras proyectadas en el piso de las aves que volaban en los cielos azules como sus ojos… Sin embargo, me encontré a mi mismo persiguiendo la sombra de Naruto aun cuando ya no estaba ahí.

No estuvo ahí para ver a Sakura recibir su carta de aceptación a la universidad de medicina y tampoco vio mi rostro al saber que había sido aceptado en una de las mejores universidades de diseño grafico. No estuvo ahí para verme dudar en los últimos semestres; también se perdió todas las fiestas de cumpleaños que Sakura y yo aprendimos a compartir sin él.

Quería odiarlo, con todas mis ganas quería odiarlo ahora que estaba frente a mi, pero…

Sakura nos llevaba ya varios metros de ventaja y ni siquiera se había molestado en esperarnos o llamarnos, después de todo esa etapa ya la había superado y yo sabía que ella ya podía caminar sola sin temerle a las sombras… pero Naruto no lo sabía.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría aprender todas estas cosas sobre ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría volver a acostumbrarse a los cambios de humor tan inexplicables de ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría volver a llamarme "teme" como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos en la preparatoria? Probablemente ya nunca lo haría…

No me gustaba hacia donde estaba viajando mi mente, así que dándome la vuelta – y aun así mi memoria tomo una foto mental de la expresión confusa y sorprendida que tenía Naruto dibujada en el rostro, una expresión que lo hacía lucir como el Naruto que yo recordaba – comencé a caminar tras Sakura.

Ni ella ni yo quisimos molestarnos en volver la mirada y asegurarnos que él nos seguía.

Pero pude sentir azul pegado en mi cuello y no necesite volver la mirada para saber que ojos azul cielo ya caminaban tras de mi.

Vi adelante como Sakura se había detenido en la entrada de algún restaurante que no reconocí, pero no me preocupe, ya había aprendido que confiar en las decisiones de ella era lo más fácil; no porque tuviera miedo de que su mal humor me estallara en la cara ni porque pensaba que era menos problemático darle gusto, sino porque ella siempre tenía en mente a las demás personas.

Me pregunte si ahora que Naruto nos acompañaba ella también estaba pensando en él, aunque siendo sinceros ni ella ni yo sabíamos ya quien era él, que le gustaba o no ahora eran misterios para nosotros.

Cuando por fin la alcanzamos en la entrada, mi mirada y la suya hicieron contacto, intercambiando algunas palabras que no necesitaban ser dichas y que solo ella y yo podíamos entender. Pude ver de reojo como Naruto bajaba la mirada y me pregunte si él se sentía excluido en esta conversación silenciosa; aunque siendo totalmente sinceros, si así era me importaba un comino.

Generalmente escogeríamos una de esas mesas privadas, pero entendí muy bien porque Sakura escogió mejor una mesa normal cerca de la ventana.

Las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor eran animadas y bulliciosas, pero nunca había sentido un silencio tan denso como que el que ahora transpiraba entre nosotros tres.

Quise hacer muchas cosas, decir muchas cosas; y sin embargo nadie salió de mi boca y mi mirada se perdió en la calle afuera del restaurante, viendo a la gente pasar y deseando ser una de ellas, deseando poder alejarme de ahí.

No quería saber porque Naruto se había ido, no me interesaba saber que había hecho de su vida durante lo últimos años, no necesitaba decirle absolutamente nada y de hecho no quería que él, sobre todas las personas, lo supiera.

¡Por mi que se levantará y se fuera de nuevo otros 6 años, 5 meses y 3 días!

-"¡Wow! ¡Qué incomodo momento es este!"- comento Naruto tratando de levantar la tensión del aire con palabras que yo nunca le había escuchado.

Pude de nuevo sentir mi cuello tensarse y mi mano de manera instintiva se dirigió hacia el adolorido musculo masajeándolo.

Mis ojos seguían pegados a la ventana, pero podía ver los azules de Naruto mirándome a través del reflejo del cristal.

-"Ahora pareces ser más preocupón que antes Uchiha, tal vez deberías…"- comenzó a decir el rubio, pero Sakura se encargo de interrumpirlo.

-"¿Qué quieres Naruto? ¿A qué regresaste?"- preguntó ella y pude ver en el reflejo, ya que todavía no me atrevía a mirar sus ojos, como su mandíbula se tensaba; no quería hablar, ese tanto era obvio, pero entonces, ¿para qué había querido vernos?

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio sin que ninguno se molestara en decir nada más.

-"¿Puedo tomar su orden?"- preguntó la mesera que yo ni siquiera había notado se había acercado a nuestra mesa.

-"¿No tiene ramen?"- preguntó Naruto y de nuevo esa sonrisita estúpida… tan estúpida…

Y aun así, Sakura y yo nos sorprendimos sonriendo ante la situación tan familiar en el pasado, pero ahora tan olvidada en algún rincón.

Ordene una ensalada y un te verde helado, no puse mucha atención a que fue lo que ordenaron mis otros dos acompañantes, pero en menos de 5 minutos la mesera ya se había retirado y el silencio de nuevo se instalo entre nosotros separándonos aun más.

En el reflejo, de pronto los ojos de Naruto parecían tan perdidos y presentí que estaba a punto de decir algo que tal vez no estaba listo para escuchar.

-"Sasuke, Sakura… Yo… en verdad lo siento"- dijo por fin dificultosamente, casi como si batallara para escoger sus palabras, como si las hubiera olvidado y estuviese tratando de recordarlas.

-"Naruto nosotros…"- comenzó a decir Sakura, pero el timbre de su celular la interrumpió: -"Bueno. Itachi cariño, te dije que saldría con… no, apenas ordenamos… Otra vez estas teniendo problemas con eso… Solo cámbiale el pañal"- la escuchamos hablar con la persona en la otra línea y yo inmediatamente supe que era lo que sucedía.

-"¡Bastardo! ¡Ten cuidado con mi sobrino!"- grite hacia el teléfono que ella sostenía, mientras me mandaba una mirada que no podía decidir si era de enojo o de risa.

Ella se levanto de la mesa aun hablando con mi hermano en el celular.

Y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de la cara de total confusión en Naruto.

-"¿Itachi? ¿Sobrino? ¿Cariño?"- preguntó el rubio su tono de voz cada vez más agudo, sus ojos viajando entre Sakura quien ahora se encontraba cerca de los baños y yo, sentado a su lado.

-"Como ella dijo, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste… Nuestras vidas continuaron Naruto"- dije tratando de zanjar el asunto y poder permitirme regresar mis ojos hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él.

-"Tu… ¿Tu también has…?"- algo parecía impedirle terminar su pregunta y por un momento quise saber que era lo que quería decirme, que era lo que yo también…

Sus ojos azules me trajeron demasiado recuerdo, recuerdos que no necesitaba, yo no lo necesitaba a él, yo solo…

-"Tu piel todavía es de invierno…"- murmuro y yo sabía que lo había dicho así, tan bajo, para que él y yo, solo nosotros dos pudiésemos escucharlo: -"Tu cuello…"- murmuro y su mano se detuvo a si misma casi a punto de extenderse para tocar mi cuello.

Casi podía sentir el calor de su piel de verano tocando la mía…

-"¿Por qué no puedes acabar de irte de mi? ¿Por qué tu temporada siempre es verano? Ya es otoño para mi…"- se me escaparon las palabras que tantas veces le había repetido al espacio vacio que él, sin saber, tenía reservado en una esquina de mi apartamento.

-"Quiero que sea verano por siempre"- dijo después de un momento, lo sentí medir sus propias palabras, tal vez temiendo decir algo inapropiado. Sin embargo, eso no me gusto, Naruto era imprudente, impulsivo, espontaneo, yo era él que tenía que medir mis palabras para no herirlo, para no terminar alejándolo de mi como lo había hecho.

Sakura aún estaba en el teléfono y parecía ahora más preocupada en su llamada que en nosotros dos, sentados en la mesa, no esperando su regreso en lo más mínimo. Supongo que ella lo presentía, porque cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, me pareció oír su voz decirme que preguntará, que no me quedara por siempre con la duda.

-"¿Por qué?"- le pregunte y supe que no tenía que elaborar, no necesitaba explicarle a que me refería.

Otro silencio se instalo y yo ya no podía ver a Sakura parada en al entrada de los baños.

¿Habría salido? Pero la habría visto salir…

-"La noche que me fui… Esa vez que fui a verte a tu casa. Itachi había salido"- comenzó a decir y me pregunte porque sentía que tenía que explicarme el recuerdo, yo lo tenía más que presente en mi memoria.

-"Esa noche, lo pude sentir, me he preguntado si lo sentiste también. El cambio de estación… en nuestra piel ya no sería verano nunca más… Y me pregunte si así podría tenerte… si aun así podría tenerte…"- dijo perdido en si mismo, casi hablándole a su misma consciencia y pude reconocer ese tono de voz, sonaba como mi voz sonaba al hablar con el recuerdo de él en mi mente, reclamándole, gritándole, besando el recuerdo de sus labios…

Era cierto, lo que él y yo vivimos era un secreto, una de esas "cosas" que comienzan durante la primavera y terminan al inicio del otoño.

Y aún así, yo hubiera querido que no terminara, que fuese verano por siempre…

¿Había sido esa la razón por la que se había ido, porque se nos estaba acabando el verano?

Nos amamos como solo dos hombres se pueden amar, con sexo y sudor, sin ninguna palabra más que las necesarias durante el acto: su nombre y el mío al venir.

Había sido la etapa más confusa en mi vida, la etapa que menos había entendido de mi mismo, la etapa en la que había estado más enojado con el mundo… Y la etapa en la que más esperaba que fueran las 9 de la noche para que Naruto y yo nos encontráramos en su casa o en la mía para mostrarnos el uno al otro todo lo que las demás personas nunca podrían ver de nosotros.

-"Quiero estar enojado contigo… quiero odiarte y quiero que te vayas…"- comencé a decirle y me di cuenta que mi voz ya se estaba rompiendo: -"pero cuando mañana despierte… quiero una marca tuya en mi cuello"- le dije y supe que él sabía de donde venían mis palabras.

Siempre nos ocultábamos, nunca podíamos decir que el uno era del otro, ni siquiera en frente de nosotros cuando las capas de mentira eran peladas poco a poco y solo quedaba la piel desnuda.

Nunca hubo una sola marca del otro en nuestra piel…

-"¿A las 9?"- me preguntó temeroso, sus ojos se movían desesperadamente recorriendo mi cara, como si tratando de leer la respuesta que le daría antes de saliera de mis labios.

-"A las 9…"- murmure inseguro de mi respuesta, de lo que me esperaba al final del día, de tantas cosas que no tenían respuesta.

¡Detestaba sentirme así! Como si no tuviera el control sobre mi mismo, como si fuera otra persona hablando por mí. ¿Por qué era que Naruto y solo él podían obtener respuestas sinceras de mi incluso cuando yo era tan reservado, tan cerrado?

Sakura se sentó silenciosamente en su silla haciendo un breve contacto visual conmigo – uno que extrañamente no pude descifrar, tal vez también ella tenía un par de secretos guardados – y justo al mismo tiempo llego nuestra comida.

-"Comamos"- dijo ella simplemente y sin agregar nada mas todos comimos en silencio.

A las 9 de la noche la puerta de mi apartamento sonó y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Tal vez a la mañana siguiente otra vez sería verano… y una marca en mi cuello marcaría el inicio de una temporada larga de verdor y humedad, de columpios desgastados y chicharras, largas sombras proyectadas en las paredes al atardecer del día… otra vez sería verano…


	13. Labios

Lo siento!! Me tarde una eternidad y luego no les traigo mas que un solo capitulo nuevo; pero es que he estado trabajando en mi otro fic eningle sy a ese le dedido mucho tiempo porque cuesta mas trabajo asi que LO SIENTO!!

El prompt para esta fue: **Labios**

La verdad me gusto mucho escribirlo, tratare de apurarme a sacar el siguiente pronto hehehehe.

Es AU, NejiIno

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'¿!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'**

**LABIOS  
**

¡Como era posible que le gustarán los labios de un hombre que ni siquiera había conocido!

Cierto, la foto era muy favorecedora para él; pero por todo lo que ella sabía el hombre podía ser totalmente diferente a la foto, podía ser un gordo pervertido de 45 años que pasaba todo su día en la computadora con diferentes nombres y personalidades.

Y sin embargo, los labios de Hyuuga Neji eran la cosa más exquisita que ella había visto jamás.

-"¡Ino, por favor apaga esa computadora de una vez, necesitas vivir en el mundo real!"- le grito su amiga Sakura desde la sala de su pequeño apartamento compartido.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche y estaban preparándose para salir.

Esa noche habían planeado con varios amigos que se irían a alguna playa cercana por el fin de semana, nadie tenía mucho dinero, así que acamparían en la playa. Al principio no había estado del todo segura, pero cuando escucho que en el lugar había duchas y tiendas cercanas, por fin se decidió a acceder.

Sin embargo, era durante los fines de semana cuando tenía la oportunidad de platicar con Neji.

Aun ninguno de los dos se había animado a tener una video conferencia, cosa que la hacia sentir aun mas ansiosa ante la idea, pero ya habían intercambiado fotos e incluso él le había dado su número de celular y un par de veces habían intercambiado un par de palabras.

De ahí que ahora estuviera esperando que él se conectara para poder decirle adiós ya que no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Claro, podía llamarle y simplemente despedirse de él; pero por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que si no era él quien llamaba, ella parecía un poco necesitada o desesperada.

-"¡Naruto y Sasuke ya están aquí! ¡Vámonos!"- volvió a llamarla su amiga desde la sala.

Ya eran las 9:17… Tal vez él no se conectaría…

Decidió dejarle un mensaje offline.

"_Bueno, ya voy de salida hacia la playa. El viaje que te platique, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, buena suerte en tu viaje también"-_ se detuvo un momento mientras veía el cursor titilar en la pantalla, batallando consigo misma si debía o no poner la siguiente frase que tenia en mente: _"te extrañare"-_ escribió y de nuevo su dedo se detuvo en la tecla de enviar.

¿Enviar o no enviar? Ese era le dilema…

Un dilema que Sakura resolvió fácilmente al presionar ENTER en el teclado.

Observo la expresión aterrada de su amiga, pero cediéndole su privacidad se decidió a mejor no leer el mensaje.

-"Ya, ahí tienes, ya lo mandaste. ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Sasuke ya se está desesperando"- dijo y así como había entrado a la habitación salió de ella sin decir nada mas.

Ino quiso sentirse enojada, avergonzada, o a lo mínimo incomoda con el mensaje en la pantalla. Sin embargo se encontró a si misma agradeciéndole a la otra.

-"¡Pero si fueron ese par los que llegaron tarde!"- grito ella desde su cuarto, haciendo su camino hacia la sala, una sonrisa sincera ya plasmada en sus labios.

-"¡Eso fue culpa del teme!"- respondió Naruto desde la puerta cargando una pesada hielera hacia afuera donde Sasuke lo esperaba ya.

-"No estoy segura de querer saber que fue lo que los pudo haber atrasado"- agrego Sakura cuando noto que el rubio estaba a punto de agregar algo mas para defender su punto.

-"Pues te pierdes de buena información"- dijo Sasuke desde el asiento delantero del carro: -"Tu manejas dobe"- añadió lanzándole las llaves a un desprevenido Naruto, quien difícilmente logro cacharlas mientras murmuraba cosas sobre Uchihas pervertidos y su maldita lista de "lugares donde no lo hemos hecho".

Ino rio ante las payasadas de dos de sus mejores amigos.

Tal vez el fin de semana no sería tan malo después de todo.

Les tomo un par de horas llegar ahí, pero una vez en la playa y cuando el resto de su grupo de amigos estuvieron todos reunidos alrededor de la fogata esa madrugada, Ino se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo verdaderamente contenta.

Naruto había traído su guitarra y estaba tratando de convencerá Kiba de que debían cantar alguna canción de Limp Biskit mientras Sasuke y Sakura preparaban la comida y organizaban la comida y bebidas que habían llevado todo.

'Típico de esos dos'- pensó Ino mientras observaba las llamas de la fogata bailar frente a sus ojos.

Y de repente le llego el recuerdo… Los labios de aquel desconocido al que solo le conocía la cara por una foto que le había enviado hacia algunos días solamente, y del cual ya se sentía perdidamente enamorada.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y sin fijarse en el número contesto.

-"¿Bueno?"- dijo y hubo un breve silencio en el otro lado de la línea.

Un estallido de carcajadas se escucho mientras Kiba y Naruto, quienes ahora habían decidido que querían escuchar a Shikamaru cantar, bromeaban entre ellos.

Ella se levantó alejándose del grupo y caminando hacia el mar.

-"¿Bueno?"- dijo de nuevo y le pareció escuchar el sonido del mar en el otro lado del teléfono, pero supuso que eso debía ser porque ella estaba ahora tan cerca del mar.

-"Hola Ino"- dijo la otra voz y a ella le tomo un poco de tiempo asociar la voz con la persona, su mente simplemente no esperaba oír esa voz en ese momento, así tan cerca del mar.

-"¿Neji?"- dijo por fin ella y su voz se quebró un poco, tal vez de los nervios o tal vez de alguna otra cosa que ya se inventaría luego.

-"¿Cómo estás?"- preguntó la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-"Bien"- dijo ella y sintió claramente como su corazón pareció darle un vuelco en el pecho: -"¿Y tu?"- preguntó por fin.

-"Bien, me gusta el mar, siempre me ha gustado, ¿y a ti?"- contestó y preguntó él y ella podía imaginarse esos mismos labios, que ya había llegado a memorizar, moverse para formar las palabras; quiso también imaginar que al final de la oración él sonreiría.

-"Si, desde niña me ha gustado"- contesto Ino y sus propios labios dibujaron la sonrisa que ella se imaginaba en él.

-"¿Dónde estas ahora?"- preguntó Neji de repente y a ella le hubiese gustado más que nada ver su expresión en ese momento que su voz sonó tan alegre.

-"Cerca del mar, ¿por qué?"- preguntó ella y se acerco aun más a la orilla, permitiendo que un poco de agua salada le mojara las sandalias.

-"Yo también estoy en una orilla. ¿Te gustaría tomar una caminata cerca del mar y a la luz de la luna?"- preguntó él, y ella no puso evitar la sonrisita tonta que se le escapo de los labios.

Por un momento le pareció sentir como si él en verdad estuviese ahí, caminando con ella, la luz de la luna y el canto del mar sus únicos acompañantes.

-"Claro, eso suena romántico"- contesto la rubia con un tono coqueto en la voz y algo en su corazón le dijo que Neji estaba sonriendo ante el tono de su voz.

-"Y dime Neji, me pregunto si estarás viendo la misma luna que yo"- comento ella después de un momento de silencio que los dos se permitieron para empezar a retomar el ritmo normal de sus conversaciones, dejar que las palabras a usar con el tono a usar se les acumularan en la memoria.

-"Por supuesto…"- contesto él y su voz le sonó a ella tan misteriosa: -"…exactamente la misma luna"- añadió después de unos segundos, lo cual solo causo que Ino sintiera aún mas intriga.

Las risas y conversaciones se iban haciendo más distantes, como un faro guía que le permitiría regresar a esta realidad una vez que la del teléfono se le acabará. Pero cada vez se atrevía a alejarse más, como lo hace un niño para probarse que tan lejos puede ir antes de que alguien vaya a buscarlo… aunque Ino no estaba segura de querer ser encontrada justo ahora.

-"¿Con quien fuiste al viaje? Me comentaste que irías con tu compañera de apartamento y con dos de tus mejores amigos, ¿no?"- preguntó él comenzó a hacer la típica conversación rompe hielo de todo inicio de una conversación.

Los dos sabían que era exactamente lo que querían decirse, que era a lo que le estaba dando vueltas, rodeándolo cual si fuesen tiburones a punto de atacar… Y sin embargo, no lo hacían…

-"Si, y con otro grupo de amigos de la universidad y de la oficina de Sasuke"- dijo ella.

Desde un principio sabía que tan peligroso podía ser decirle esta clase de cosas tan personales a un total desconocido; pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo de hablar por internet y ahora más frecuentemente por teléfono, no parecía en lo mas mínimo peligroso.

Aunque tal vez si lo era, solo no en la manera convencional.

-"Debe ser divertido"- comentó él y ella claramente pudo distinguir el sonido de olas chocando contra la orilla al otro lado de la línea.

-"Bastante. ¿Y tú? ¿Convenciste a tu vecino para venir contigo y tu prima?"- preguntó ella ya cayendo en el paso tranquilo de su intercambio de preguntas personales.

-"Si, hubiera sido terrible venir solo con mi prima y su novio. Detesto ser el mal tercio"- comentó él y ella de nuevo pudo imaginar su rostro con alguna divertida expresión.

-"Debiste haberme pedido que viniera entonces, te hubiera hecho compañía"- dijo ella sintiéndose ahora más cómoda para empezar a coquetear mas directamente.

-"Ven entonces ahora y hazme compañía"- dijo él, de nuevo con ese tono de voz tan misterioso, sonaba en los oídos de ella como si fuesen cómplices en crimen.

Se escuchó de nuevo el sonido de las olas contra la arena, pero ella no supo si fue en su lado de la línea o en la de él, tal vez estaba demasiado distraída para notar esas cosas.

-"¿Estás lejos de tu grupo ahora? No escucho voces, solo escucho el mar"- comentó Ino mientras volteaba para asegurarse que no hubiese caminado demasiado lejos.

-"Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Planeas venir aquí y aprovecharte de mi mientras estoy solo en una playa desierta?"- pregunto Neji juguetón y ella no supo porque, a pesar de querer decir que sí, no encontró las palabras en su mente.

Hubo un silencio más largo de lo que Ino hubiese querido.

-"¿Ino?"- preguntó la voz masculina en el otro lado de la line, tal vez desde una playa muy, muy lejana; y sin embargo ella quería con todo su ser que él estuviese ahí, con ella.

-"Esto va a sonar muy extraño pero…"- comenzó a decir ella, pero una vez que las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca y escucho su voz sonar tan débil, tan frágil, ya no se sintió tan segura de continuar.

-"¿Pero qué?"- dijo Neji en el otro lado y ella quiso escuchar algo de impaciencia en su voz, como si deseara mas que nada en el mundo saber la respuesta.

Otro silencio, pero esta vez Ino decidió que de todas maneras alguna vez iba a tener que decirlo de cualquier forma así que…

-"… me gustaría mucho que estuvieras aquí… que pudiera verte de frente"- dijo ella y por fin dejo de caminar, sintiéndose extrañamente cansada, sin ganas de continuar caminando hacia la oscuridad del resto de la playa.

-"Sigue caminando…"- murmuro la voz masculina y a Ino le costo algo de trabajo escuchar las palabras.

Ella quería preguntarle porque debía hacer eso, preguntarle como sabía él que ella se había detenido, preguntarle porque murmuraba en el teléfono de esa manera tan seductora…

-"¿Qué ves frente a ti?"- pregunto él después de un largo rato de silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada mas.

-"Nada… arena… mar"- contesto ella forzando los ojos en la oscuridad.

Definitivamente se había alejado bastante de su grupo, ya no podía oír los gritos y risas de todo; peor extrañamente eso no importaba ahora.

-"¿Solo eso?"- volvió a preguntar él y de nuevo su voz sonaba impaciente, esperanzada casi.

Ella entorno sus ojos, enfocando en cualquier cosa anormal en el paisaje frente a ella…

-"Hay… hay alguien…"- dijo ella y sintió miedo por un momento, pero solo por un momento.

-"¿Cómo luce esa persona?"- preguntó él y por fin su voz había regresado a ese tono normal que lo caracterizaba.

-"mmm… no puedo ver bien… parece llevar algo en las manos como… no se sus manos parecen estar cerca de su cabeza… ¿por qué me preguntas estas cosas raras Neji?"- dijo ella, el miedo regresándole con fuerza vengativa.

De nuevo se detuvo en seco mientras en el otro lado del teléfono y en suyo propio se podía escuchar el ruido de las olas.

Ella de nuevo volteo hacia atrás, si corría podría llegar con sus amigos pronto.

-"¿Por qué volteas? No tengas miedo"- dijo él en un susurro y su voz sonaba tan cansada y al mismo tiempo… ¿temerosa?

Neji se estaba comportando esta noche de una manera tan extraña, una manera en la que generalmente no se comportaba. Él siempre hablaba de una manera tan confiada, tan amable y tranquila. Pero ahora parecía nervioso, intranquilo, temeroso incluso.

-"Como…"- comenzó ella a decir, pero de repente le golpeo de lleno.

La única manera en la que él supiera que ella había volteado en ese momento es que él…

-"Yo también quería verte de frente…"- dijo él hombre ahora frente a ella, su voz resonaba en el aire entre ellos y en la bocina del teléfono que ambos sostenían justo en sus oídos: -"… a mi también me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo…"- se escucho otra vez la voz que era tan familiar para ella y la vio por primera vez salir de uno labios, justo frente a ella, que decían aquellas palabras justo en el tono correcto, a la velocidad necesarias… justo como ella siempre soñó.

-"¿Neji…?"- pero antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa que acompañase al nombre, el poseedor de este, cerro sus labios con un beso.


	14. Ojos

Okay, perdon por la tardanza jejejeje

Es AU Y ademas SasuNaruSasu

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%/&()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?1234567890'¿!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890**

**OJOS  
**

Se conocieron cuando tenían 5 años.

Sasuke pensaba que sus ojos azules debían ser una parte del cielo, algo así como canicas de viento y nubes; después comenzó a sospechar que esos ojos eran mágicos, porque siempre que los veía, sin importar cuan malo hubiese sido su día, lograban arrancarle una sonrisa a sus estoicas facciones.

Así que no se sorprendió mucho cuando, al llegar a los 16 años, Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado de los ojos azules de su mejor amigo y vecino Naruto Uzumaki.

Claro que no había nada de que alarmarse; el hecho de que se hubiese enamorado de sus ojos no implicaba en lo mas mínimo que estuviera de ninguna manera enamorado del grandísimo bobo de Naruto. ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso lo haría… pues, gay… ¡Y Sasuke Uchiha no era gay!

Solo le gustaban mucho, mucho los ojos azules de Naruto.

Además Naruto tenía novia… Una muy boba si le preguntaban a Sasuke, pero él siempre respetaría las elecciones de su amigo porque Naruto siempre respetó las suyas.

Nunca le cuestiono sobre su extraño gusto por mujeres rubias, de ojos azules y con una obsesión compulsiva por el ramen… Pero eso tal vez se debía a que ellas y él tenían mucho en común.

¡Y a quién demonios trataba de engañar Sasuke! Sus pretextos se escuchaban tan patéticos, incluso si era solo él quien los escuchaba en su cabeza.

Muy bien, bueno, supuso que era capaz de admitir que tal vez, probablemente aunque no del todo posible, pudiese ser que existiese una remota posibilidad de que sintiese una mínima, casi inexistente atracción por el rubio… Mínima, en serio, nada de que preocuparse. Un par de días, una nueva rubia y la infatuación sería cosa del pasado…

Sin embargo, Sasuke siempre terminaba orbitando alrededor del otro.

¿Por qué se hacia esto a si mismo? Tal vez algo de masoquista en él lo obligaba a regresar por más.

Claro que se había encargado de que Naruto mismo y cualquier otro ser humano, vivo o muerto, nunca sospecharan nada; sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ello. La mayoría de sus amigos se preguntaban porque era que ellos dos continuaban su amistad si parecía como si al Uchiha no le importará nada ni nadie.

Pero Naruto se quedaba. Y Sasuke no sabía muy bien porque; si era por un estúpido código de lealtad, o tal vez por los pasados años de amistad… o tal vez – y su corazón se aceleraba sin querer cada vez que pensaba eso – era porque él quería quedarse con Sasuke.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Naruto seguía quedándose y la voluntad de Sasuke comenzaba a derrumbarse; podía claramente sentirlo cuando, al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrar esos mismos intensos ojos azules mirándolo expectantes, no se daba cuenta de la sonrisa tan sincera que se le escapaba.

-"¿Estás listo?"- preguntó el rubio parado frente a Sasuke, sus pies no paraban de moverse y su cabeza parecía querer asomarse por la puerta entreabierta: -"¿Están tus papás?"- preguntó esta vez ya dejando de lado los rodeos y abriéndose paso por un lado de Sasuke.

-"No, salieron a visitar a Itachi"- contesto el pelinegro y trato de ignorar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando el hombro de Naruto paso rozando el suyo: -"¿Por qué preguntas?"- añadió cerrando la puerta casi por reflejo y siguiendo al rubio, quien caminaba por la casa como si fuese suya.

-"Estaba pensando que si mejor nos quedábamos aquí; ya sabes, holgazaneamos un rato. Además, compre el nuevo juego que dijiste que querías jugar"- comento tan indiferente como logro aparentar, mientras deambulaba hacia la cocina.

Desde el pasillo Sasuke escucho como el rubio abría el refrigerador.

-"Pensé que íbamos a encontrarnos con Kiba"- dijo Sasuke y aunque era una pregunta cuando salió de su boca sonó mucho como una afirmación.

-"Me llamó hace unos minutos…"- escucho la voz sorda desde la cocina, revolvía entre el refrigerador y probablemente ya había encontrado algún aperitivo: -"… parece que algo salió de improviso y…"- estaba mascando algo, se podía oír en su voz; y por alguna desconocida razón Sasuke aun permanecía en la entrada de la cocina, no atreviéndose a acercarse más, casi disfrutando el minuto de paz ante de caer ante el hechizo mágico de ojos azules: -"… pues, no vendrá."- dijo la voz desde dentro del refrigerador hasta que por fin una melena rubia se asomo entre la luz fluorescente: -"Solo seremos tu yo"- añadió y a Sasuke la preció escuchar algo en su tono, un cambio en sus ojos, pero no pudo precisar que era.

-"Si…"- murmuro el pelinegro, no muy seguro de porque asentía si el otro no le había preguntado nada, pero aun así lo hiso y pudo ver una sonrisa en los ojos azules.

-"Vamos a la sala"- dijo Naruto y de nuevo se abrió paso pasando al lado del joven Uchiha; sus hombros se volvieron a tocar y a Sasuke le pareció ver algo como un brillo en los ojos del otro.

Sasuke lo siguió sin cuestionar.

No había necesidad de fingir ahora, no había nadie más que ellos dos; Naruto era simplemente tan denso que no se daría cuenta si Sasuke se decidía a buscarle en los ojos el color del viento.

El rubio se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón y volteo para seguir con la mirada a Sasuke, quien camino hasta la televisión y comenzó a conectar su consola de juegos.

Sasuke podía sentir ojos azules perforarle la piel y no podía – no que estuviera tratando muy duro – concentrarse en nada que no fueran esos cielos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimiento. Le extraño, cierto, pero ¿quién era él para cuestionar su buena suerte? Si Naruto quería verlo, que lo viera.

-"Sasuke…"- dijo Naruto y aunque su voz fue tan baja, Sasuke pudo escucharlo claramente. Tal vez porque esperaba atentamente para oír esa voz.

Pero no volteo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, quedaría atrapado en memorias de veranos con el chirrido de la cigarra y el crujir de los columpios, la canción del viento en las hojas la banda sonora para tardes enteras en compañía del rubio.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó el pelinegro revolvía con los controles de la consola, sus ojos centrados totalmente en la tarea frente a él, mientras no podía detener el escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al sentir ojos de fuego pegados a su espalda.

-"Voltea"- ordeno el rubio, pero por alguna extraña razón en lugar de provocarle enojo ahora solo le causo un estremecimiento en la espalda; Sasuke no sabía que tipo de poderes podía tener la voz del poseedor de ojos de cielo, pero no se iba a detener a reflexionarlo demasiado temiendo lo que su corazón le revelaría de atreverse a sumergirse en peligrosos océanos azules.

-"¡Estoy arreglando esto! ¿Qué quieres?"- dijo Sasuke fingiendo estar molesto, aun intentaba torpemente con el control, los cables estaban todos enredados.

-"Kiba me dijo algo gracioso, ¿sabes?"- escucho la voz de Naruto justo en su oído.

Se detuvo, no seguro de que es lo que debía hacer; si empujaba al rubio alejándolo de él, sospechaba que eso sería una revelación regalada en bandeja de plata, si le permitía quedarse en donde estaba tal vez lo tomaría como que Sasuke lo estaba disfrutando.

Y como su cuerpo decidió por él, no se movió ni un centímetro, apenas controlándose ante la cercanía y el calor corporal que el otro emanaba.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"- preguntó Sasuke porque presintió que si no continuaba la interacción terminaría por delatar cuanto estaba disfrutando esto; sin embargo, sospecho que su voz entrecortada ya había logrado hacer eso por él.

-"Te digo…"- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia los controles y cables que Sasuke tenía en las manos. Extrañamente Naruto hiso todo el recorrido sobre los brazos de Sasuke, la piel y el calor de sus manos haciéndole cosas extrañas a su auto control. Sasuke ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar porque era que Naruto se decidía a hacer algo así, mientras sus manos lentamente encontraban su camino por su antebrazo: -"…si me prometes no enojarte"- concluyo después de los agonizantes segundos que le tomo alcanzar los controles y comenzar a desenredar los cables. Su pecho se encontraba recargado contra la espalda de Sasuke.

El pelinegro quiso contestar con algún comentario sarcástico, decir lo infantil que sonaban las palabras del ojiazul…

-"Lo prometo…"- respiro la respuesta lo mas bajo que pudo para que no se pudiera distinguir el temblor en su voz.

-"Él me dijo…"- comenzó a decir y de nuevo su atención se desvió hacia los cables de los controles; Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que sus manos aun sostenían algunos de los enredados cables, pero a Naruto eso no parecía importarle: -"… que tal vez tú…"- y al decir TÚ soltó un respiro sobre el cuello de Sasuke causando que el pelinegro apretara con mas fuerza el control que sostenía en una de sus manos: -"… estabas interesado en mi…"- dijo Naruto arrastrando cada silaba, casi como si no quisiera que se le acabará el pretexto de hablar: -"… que me mirabas lujuriosamente durante aquella fiesta de piscina en su casa…"- dijo y de nuevo hiso otra larga pausa mientras sus dedos ahora se movían por las manos de Sasuke ya para nada interesado ni en los cables ni en el control: -"¿tu qué crees…?"- murmuro la pregunta en su oído, ya ni siquiera molestándose en ocultar el descarado intento de buscar proximidad física.

El Uchiha quería detenerse un momento a pensar esa respuesta.

Podía sentir la respiración de Naruto no solo en su cuello, sino también a través de su espalda donde se encontraba recargado todo el peso del rubio.

No es que no estuviese agradecido, pero, ¿algo raro estaba pasando? Naruto nunca se comportaba así con él, cierto, Naruto era bastante mas encimoso que la mayoría de las personas, pero eso no significaba en lo mas mínimo que fuera así con Sasuke.

-"Yo… ¿yo que creo…?"- tartamudeo Sasuke algunas palabras para comprarse algo de tiempo antes de que tuviera que contestar con la verdad.

Era cierto, no podía negarlo. Aunque pensó que había sido bastante más discreto como para que el despistado de Kiba se diera cuenta, pero parece que sus intentos fallaron…

-"Sí…"- respiro Naruto su respuesta y Sasuke quiso creer que pudo sentir el corazón del rubio acelerarse en su pecho.

-"No, pues no… no sé"- tartamudeo Sasuke su respuesta al sentir las manos de Naruto obligándolo a soltar los controles y cables que sostenía.

-"No… ¿No sabes?"- pregunto el rubio y por primera vez Sasuke escucho vacilación en la voz del otro y se dio cuenta que las manos sobre las suyas estaban calientes y sudorosas.

Pudo haber dicho que no y tratar de terminar esta situación antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera cualquier cosa de la que pudieran arrepentirse luego; pero tal vez, pensó, se arrepentiría más de lo que no dijera.

Y con ese razonamiento como su argumento de apoyo volteo hacia aquellos ojos azules que lo esperaban… Y cuando los vio, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-"Creo…"- comenzó a decir, se dio cuenta que su respiración se mezclaba con la de Naruto; ninguno de los dos había hecho algún movimiento para alejar al otro. Y si Sasuke tenía suerte, tal vez no lo harían en lo absoluto: -"… creo que no soy un buen actor…"- murmuro mientras sus ojos se enfocaron completamente en el azul cielo frente a él, esperando con todo lo que tenía para esperar por una respuesta, cualquiera, una que terminara por romperlo por completo o una que le construyera algo, una mínima ilusión.

-"Es bueno saber eso…"- murmuro Naruto y el pelinegro no fallo en darse cuenta como ojos azules comenzaron a cerrarse mientras la distancia entre ellos disminuía.

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%/&()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?1234567890'¿!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890**

Si te gusta, dimelo!!!


	15. Cabello

Super corto, lo siento, no pude pensar nada mas... la verdad creo que no es tan bueno... peor estoy demasiado cansada para cambiarlo ahora...

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%/&()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'**

**CABELLO  
**

Su mano se movió inconscientemente hacia sus cabellos oscuros deleitándose en la sedosa sensación del cabello oscuro enredado entre sus manos.

Un gemido se escucho desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando sintió fuertes manos jalar fuertemente su cabello para permitirle un mejor acceso a su boca; y efectivamente lo consiguió. La lengua de Sasuke Uchiha encontró su camino hacia el interior de la humedad cavidad del rubio.

Naruto no opuso mucha resistencia cuando la lengua invasora encontró la suya y la reto a un duelo a muerte por un poco de sanidad rescatable.

Sin embargo, el rubio sabía que esa era ya una batalla perdida; pero, Naruto Uzumaki no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente, si al menos solo para no perder su honor, se permitió continuar la batalla.

Claro, era su honor lo que defendía.

Nada tenía que ver que las exquisitas y eróticas sensaciones que la lengua de Sasuke al danzar con la suya le estuvieran pudiendo mas que el sentido común, y tampoco tenía que ver el hecho de que su mano había adquirido vida propia y ahora vagaba libre por la espalda del Uchiha.

Los dedos de Sasuke habían deshecho el nudo del hiate de Naruto y el sonido sordo de metal chocando contra el mullido pasto de los campos de entrenamiento paso desapercibido para cualquiera de los dos.

Naruto podía sentir sus pulmones arder, pero sospechaba que si se atrevía a romper el contacto de piel sobre piel, ya no habría manera de volver a encontrarlo. Y después de todo, que mejor manera de morir que a manos – o mas bien a boca – del Uchiha, mismo que siempre había dicho que algún día terminaría con su existencia.

El rubio no se dio cuenta cuando fue, pero sus manos frías comenzaron a moverse sobre la pálida piel del otro; quiso engañarse a si mismo diciéndose que solo lo hacía para calentar sus manos o para buscar un apertura para atacarlo… Y tal vez si lo estaba haciendo, buscando precisamente una abertura de su camiseta para atacar la piel nívea con sus uñas, hacerle lo que había deseado hacerle por tanto tiempo y que no podía.

Pudo sentir al Uchiha moverse e instintivamente envolvió con sus brazos al pelinegro, dándose cuenta por primera vez cuanto no quería que esto terminara.

Un gruñido sensual se escapo de los labios del Uchiha, lo cual solo logro que Naruto pegara sus cuerpos aun mas imposiblemente cerca, justo en el limite de su cordura, justo donde sus caderas se tocaban, justo donde sus entrepiernas se reconocían…

Naruto quería comenzar la fricción, pero temió que Sasuke tal vez no estaría tan de acuerdo; pero descubrió encantado que le tomo menos de un par de segundos al pelinegro encontrar el ritmo perfecto entre sus cuerpo calientes.

La práctica los había dejado sudorosos, pero eso tal vez solo añadía a la sensación de desear más cercanía, casi como si midiesen su fuerza a través de la deliciosa fricción en el área media de su cuerpo.

Ambos deseaban poder romper el brazo para poder escuchar los sonidos pecaminosos que hacia el otro, pero sospechaban que si lo hacían, tal vez la realidad de lo que estaba pasando los golpearía de lleno.

Sin embargo, alguien tenía que hacerlos regresar a la cordura… Incluso si solo por darse el placer de ver la cara sonrojada y ojos azules vidriosos de lujuria.

Se escucho un largo jadeo y ambos supieron que el sonido provenía de los dos.

-"¿Esto responde tu pregunta?"- dijo Sasuke y aunque trato de que su voz sonara compuesta, llego a los oídos de Naruto sonando ronca y sensual.

-"Si…"-murmuro el rubio mientras seguía las manos pálidas del otro reacomodarse la camiseta.

Naruto le había preguntado sobre que pensaba mientras estaba con Orochimaru…

Cuando ojos negros y azules volvieron a chocar en una mirada llena de muchas palabras que no necesitaban ser dichas, Naruto ya comenzaba a preguntarse sobre que sería lo que soñaba Sasuke mientras estaba lejos.

Se hizo el firme propósito de preguntárselo.

En sus dedos todavía se sentía el hormigueo de haber tocado el sedoso cabello del Uchiha…

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%/&()=?|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'**

Siempre es bonito recibir un review saben?


	16. Manos

Okay, okay, me tomo por siempre, pero tengo dos cosas a mi favor: la primera es que esta historia es bastante mas larga que las anteriores; y la segunda, que no es como si nadie hubiese estado esperando jejeje.

Tenía esta idea de encontrar un número en un baño y marcarlo desde hace alun tiempo, asi que he aqui jejeje

Si hayalguien alla afuera y lo disfruto, por favor dejamelo saber!!

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'!"#$%&/()=?¡1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡1|234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡1|234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿!°"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿!°"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿**

**MANOS  
**

Él no se consideraba a si mismo como alguien atrevido, alguien que saliera de los estándares de la normalidad; él estaba justo en medio, un chico promedio esforzándose por alcanzar lo que él llego a suponer todo ser humano quería.

Sin embargo, ¿Cuándo fue que la vida se volvió tan repetitiva?

Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos antes de que siquiera sonara su alarma, la cual apagaba en cuanto se escuchaba el primer _"buzz"_ anunciando las 7 de la mañana. Su ducha siempre tomaba menos de 15 minutos, porque, ¿qué mas había para hacer en una ducha?

Su cafetera, con reloj programado, ya lo esperaba con la estimulante bebida a las 7:20am y le tomaba solo 5 minutos terminarlo. Ni siquiera se molestaba en prepararse algo más, siempre pasaba a la misma cafetería de camino a la oficina para comprar una dona y el segundo café del día.

Y así, eran las 7:35am de un lluvioso viernes.

La voz del meteorólogo en la radio pronosticaba lluvia por el resto del día y Sasuke pensó sarcásticamente que eso él podía haberlo dicho con solo ver al cielo.

-"Así que lleven sus para…"- pero no le permitió terminar su frase mientras apagaba el radio, sombrilla ya en mano y haciendo su camino hacia la puerta.

Llaves: en el bolsillo del saco.

Cartera: en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

No olvidar poner la alarma.

¿Apagaste la cafetera? ¡Por supuesto!

Sombrilla: en mano.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en los 5 años que llevaba trabajando en aquella monocromática oficina, había olvidado tomar su portafolio.

Entro de nuevo para descubrir que no estaba junto a la puerta, donde siempre estaba, si no junto al radio cerca del pequeño desayunador para dos persona cerca de la cocina.

Contemplado, sin saber porque había decidido poner dos sillas en lugar de solo una, si después de todo nunca tendría a nadie para desayunar, tomo su portafolio y salió.

Alarma.

Llaves.

Cartera.

Portafolio.

Sombrilla.

La lluvia no era mas que una briza, no era necesariamente fuerte, pero a él siempre le había extrañado como era que este tipo de lloviznas siempre lograban dejarte empapado al final.

Pensó en tal vez llevar su coche, pero desistió de la idea para no romper su rutina.

La masa de personas debajo de una gamma multicolor de sombrillas se apresuraba a llegar a sus destinos, caminando más rápido de lo normal, sin darse cuenta que la misma llovizna dela que huían seguiría ahí aun algunos pasos más adelante sin importar que caminaran más deprisa.

Pero él iba a su mismo ritmo, no dejándose empujar por la masa, no dejándose llevar por el río de cuerpos de la ciudad.

Casi siempre le tomaba solo 10 minutos llegar a la pequeña cafetería cerca de su oficina; pero ese día se hizo 12 minutos.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que le tomaría mas que solo sus habituales 5 minutos para ordenar; la fila de generalmente 4 personas, el día de hoy era de 7 y él se preguntó molesto porque la gente pensaba que en un día lluvioso era más necesario beber café que cualquier otro día.

15 minutos y un par de empujones después, Sasuke por fin llego al frente de la caja registradora.

La cajera lo saludo con una sonrisa amable, llamándolo por su nombre y un corto _"buenos días"_; se veía ajetreada y si otra fuera la ocasión ellos podrían platicar e intercambiar algunas opiniones sobre política. Le gustaba la sensación de familiaridad, de hábito en sus relaciones, incluso si solo eran superficiales.

-"¿Lo de siempre Sasuke?"- preguntó ella apresuradamente mientras le entregaba una bolsa marrón y una taza para llevar a través del mostrador a un hombre de alrededor de 35 años.

Él iba a decir que sí, de verdad que lo iba a hacer; pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había pedido un chocolate y un rollo de canela.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer mostraban un tinte de sorpresa e incredulidad y él quiso sentirse ofendido, ¿acaso era tan predecible que la gente no esperaba un cambio de él?

Ella solo sonrió extrañada mientras ya preparaba lo ordenado.

La mujer formada detrás de él seguía acercándose mas de lo necesario y él pudo sentir sus puños cerrarse con enojo. Recibió la bolsa marrón y la taza par llevar con prisa, deseando más que nada irse.

Se extraño que durante el intercambio sus manos y las de la cajera se rozaran, algo que extrañamente sucedía; pero ya que él la conocía no pensó nada al respecto.

Salió del lugar a las 8:07am notando todavía la ligera lluvia y el mar multicolor de sombrillas moverse en sincronía por todas direcciones.

Justo al llegar a la puerta, algo extraño sucedió.

Vio en cámara lenta su mano pálida moverse hacia la manija de la puerta, su sombrilla mojada colgando de esa misma mano dejaba caer un par de gotas en el charco que ya se había formado en la entrada del lugar.

Y entonces alguien, un "quien sea" empujo con fuerza la puerta desde fuera, entrando con decisión al lugar.

No había nada característico en esta persona, cabello negro y simple, piel clara, ojos oscuros y manos largas, su vestimenta de color oscuro.

-"Lo siento mucho. ¡No lo vi ahí!"- alegaba la voz del desconocido mientras con algunas servilletas trataba de remendar su error.

Pero el mal ya estaba hecho, la pequeña piedra que ocasionaría una avalancha ya estaba rodando hacia abajo por la empinada; poco a poco la nieve se acumularía y Sasuke tendría en sus manos un desastre esperando por pasar.

No se molesto por decir nada mas y sin realmente pensarlo se dio la vuelta caminando hacia los baños del local, todavía restregando el desgastado pedazo de papel contra la tela de su pantalón de vestir.

Se dio cuenta que tal vez podría hacer esto en los baños de la oficina, mas cómodos, mas amplios y más limpios; pero algo había sucedido en su mente y ni siquiera había contemplado esta posibilidad hasta que se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto humedeciendo otro trozo de papel para limpiar la mancha oscura de su pantalón gris.

Miro su reloj pulsera y noto que ya leía 8:16am.

No es que fuera a llegar tarde, su día no comenzaba hasta las 9, y de hecho la oficina estaba a unos 15 minutos del lugar; pero si así era, entonces por primera vez en su vida llegaría de hecho a las 9 en lugar de a las 8:30.

Sintiéndose aún mas molesto con la situación arrojo la toalla a la basura y volteo hacia el espejo.

Su cabello estaba húmedo, tal vez de caminar en la lluvia durante los escasos 12 minutos que le había tomado llegar ahí; su saco tenía algunas gotas de agua todavía tratando de secarse, aferrándose a la tela, su camisa se veía algo desacomodada, pero en general, pensó que no había nada en él que se viera del todo anormal; claro esta, si no se contaba la gran mancha en la pierna izquierda de su pantalón.

Su mano derecha se movió automáticamente para acomodar su camisa y cabello, mientras el reflejo de un hombre pálido, él mismo, repetía sus mismas acciones en el espejo.

Sus ojos en verdad no observaban las acciones que realizaba… algo en una esquina del espejo había llamado su atención.

Eran números, parecía, y él no pudo evitar extender su mano para sentir la textura de los números grabados en el espejo. Era una sensación extraña en la punta de sus dedos, casi como una picazón, un ansia que no podría rascarse.

Sasuke generalmente no notaba detalles que no le proporcionaban alguna clase de beneficio y ciertamente algo que parecía ser un número telefónico en un baño público no podía proporcionarle ninguna clase de beneficio; sin embargo y sin saber muy bien porque, aunque después de todo este ya era un día bastante raro por si mismo así que una raya mas al tigre que daba, pero anoto el numero en su celular guardándolo bajo el nombre _"baño"._

-"9175841769"- leía su pantalla y estuvo seguro que de haber tenido que, ya podría recitarlo de memoria.

Salió del baño con una sensación como de haber despertado de un sueño extraño y caminado entre la masa de gente del lugar, la cual comenzaba a dispersarse por las calles de nuevo con pasos apresurados de camino al trabajo.

Debió haber parado ahí, debió haber olvidado ese número y ese lugar y todos los sentimientos extraños que ahora le circulaban por la sangre.

Pero no fue así, y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba en su cubículo, su mano derecha ya extendiéndose hacia el teléfono. Y fue ahí, cuando observo la palidez de su piel, el ligero temblor de su mano suspendida sobre el auricular y la agitada respiración resonando en las 4 paredes de plástico que se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era esto.

Su mano se alejo del teléfono, casi temiendo lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-"Buenos días Uchiha"- escuchó la monótona voz de su supervisor y volteo mas rápido de lo que había primeramente planeado.

-"Buenos días"- murmuro su respuesta tratando de sonar tan compuesto como pudo, casi como para olvidar lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-"Hay un nuevo empleado que comenzara a trabajar con nosotros el día de hoy"- comenzó a decir el hombre sin molestarse en todas las formalidades que el inicio de una conversación requería, pero de nuevo, Sasuke siempre se había encargado de que sus relaciones de trabajo así se mantuvieran: -"¿Podrías mostrarle el lugar?"- y a pesar de que era una pregunta, sabía que era más como una orden, pero el hombre solo trataba de mantenerse en el lado bueno del pelinegro.

-"Claro"-contesto Sasuke ya comenzando a levantarse dela muy incomoda silla giratoria de oficina; se había planteado varias veces comprarse una silla mas cómoda, pero eso implicaría demasiados problemas, así que simplemente lo había dejado ser.

-"Llegará en un par de minutos. Lo cite a las 9. Seguramente él si es una persona normal"- _'no como tu y yo'_ no fue dicho, pero flotaba en la distancia entre ambos; Sasuke no se sintió molesto ante el comentario, pero tal vez una parte de él se sintió un poco decepcionada.

Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos, casi como midiendo las reacciones del otro, hasta que su supervisor por fin se dio por vencido y dándose la vuelta comenzó a hacer su camino hacia su oficina, un cubículo un poco más grande, pero igual de monocromático.

Sasuke miro de nuevo su pantalón, recordando la mancha de café, pero decidiendo que por el momento ya no le importaba.

Soltó un respiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo mientras su mano derecha, la cual todavía temblaba, pasaba por su cabello negro; su mente no se sentía del todo segura sobre que era lo que debía estar pensando justo ahora… tal vez en nada.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla, soltando un gruñido de cansancio, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que podía estar cansado.

El reloj en su computadora de escritorio leía las 8:47am y por primera vez Sasuke se encontró así mismo deseando que este "nuevo empleado" llegara de una vez para que él pudiera continuar con sus propios conflictivos pensamientos.

Los entrecortados saludos entre el resto de los oficinistas se filtraban entre los pasillos, llegándole solo palabras cortadas a Sasuke y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que escuchaba atentamente – incluso mas delo que estaba dispuesto a admitir – los intercambios, buscando éntrela masa de ruidos alguna voz nueva.

Pero solo escasos 5 minutos habían transcurrido y el reloj ahora leía 8:52am.

'_Seguro que llega tarde'_- pensó Sasuke colocando sus manos sobre el teclado no muy seguro de que era lo que quería hacer con ellas.

-"¿Disculpe?"- dijo una voz tímida, o tan tímida como esa voz confiada podía sonar, y por la segunda vez en menos de media hora se encontró volteando hacia la entrada de su cubículo mas rápido de lo que en verdad intentaba.

-"Sí"- dijo Sasuke y no supo porque sintió la necesidad de aclararse la garganta.

-"¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha?"- preguntó y el pelinegro absorbió de golpe todos los detalles de este hombre; no supo muy bien porque puso tanta atención a la manera en la que ojos azules y cabello rubio parecían hacer el contraste perfecto con piel morena, y como manos bronceadas reposaban sobre el marco de la entrada a su "oficina".

-"Sí, me imagino que eres el nuevo"- dijo Sasuke poniéndose lentamente de pie y acomodando su camisa – no que necesitará mucho acomodo, pero era el simple hábito – y extendió su mano hacia el otro hombre frente a él.

-"Naruto Uzumaki"- dijo el otro estrechando su mano con la de Sasuke, quien no pudo evitar notar el apretón.

Su padre siempre había dicho que puedes saber mucho de un hombre por la manera en la que te saluda; si el apretón de manos es débil, entonces ese hombre sería un Don Nadie, un perdedor, si era demasiado fuerte implicaba que esa persona podría ser problemática.

El apretón de Naruto fue justamente perfecto.

Sasuke no quiso darse cuenta que el contacto había durado mas de lo necesario… tal vez, porque lo había disfrutado un poco.

-"Acompáñame"- dijo Sasuke; sin embargo, su voz no le sonó monótona, como generalmente sonaba, sino que sonó casi ansiosa.

El "Gran Recorrido" de la oficina no podía durar mas de 20 minutos, pero por alguna extraña razón Sasuke y Naruto seguían desviándose del tópico y hablaban sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Así, resultaba que Naruto vivía también cerca dela oficina y esa misma mañana, al igual que Sasuke, había pasado a comprar algo para desayunar en el camino. El Uchiha deseo, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón para él, que ese día hubiese llegado mas temprano a la cafetería.

-"Y esta será tu 'oficina'"- dijo Sasuke una vez que llegaron a uno de los cubículos de la esquina norte de la gran oficina; los más cercanos estaban vacios y el Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar que debería pedirle a su supervisor que lo movieran a esta área, pero solo por el silencio, le facilitaría trabajar, no por ninguna otra razón…

-"Gracias Sasuke. Tal vez mas tarde, ¿te gustaría ir a almorzar?"- preguntó Naruto y sus ojos azules parecían querer decir otra cosa, pero Sasuke no sabía que podía ser.

-"Seguro. Ya sabes donde encontrarme"- contesto el pelinegro mientras lenta, muy lentamente se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a hacer su camino de regreso a su cubículo que por primera vez se daba cuenta de que tan gris y solitario era.

El rápido click-click de las teclas proveniente de la larga fila de cubículos marcaba su paso, casi como un tambor militar que lo guiaba hacia ninguna parte. Era un sonido rápido y el pelinegro se sorprendió a si mismo siguiendo el acelerado ritmo para llegar a su lugar de trabajo.

Se sentó calmadamente frente al monitor de su computadora y el reflejo en negro que estaba frente a él le recordaba al clima de esta mañana y tal vez un poco a él mismo.

Su celular, olvidado en el escritorio mientras había caminado por la oficina con Naruto, descansaba y lo miraba impasible con su pantalla apagada.

El reloj de pared cerca de los baños de la oficina marcaba que eran mas 9:57am apenas y Sasuke sintió el cansado peso de los viernes caerle sobre los mientras ordenaba los papeles en su escritorio y despertaba a la computadora de su necesario descanso. Sabía que no necesitaba ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente, ya había terminado el trabajo de la semana desde ayer y generalmente cuando eso pasaba simplemente comenzaba el de la semana siguiente.

Pero hoy simplemente no podía moverse a hacerlo…

El celular todavía sentado junto al teclado, esperando a que Sasuke terminara de comprender aquel elusivo sentimiento de la mañana. Se burlaba de él, con una voz socarrona que solo él podía escuchar.

Y porque el orgullo de un Uchiha siempre es más importante que cualquier otra cosa y porque si eso lograba que la burla interna cesara, sin mucha meditación sobre el asunto su mano se extendió hacia el celular y buscando entre su lista de contactos, presiono "llamar" cuando llego al número que decía _baño_ y lo colocó en su oído antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Sonó y al mismo tiempo un ridículo timbre de celular se escucho por las normalmente silenciosas paredes de la oficina.

No estuvo seguro de porque, pero colgó en cuanto se escucho el tercer timbre y al mismo tiempo el sonido se detuvo en la oficina.

Se levanto de su silla, su cabeza negra sobresaliendo éntrelas cubículos.

De nuevo presiono "llamar",3 timbrazos y colgó, repitiendo el procedimiento un par de veces mientras sus pies lo llevaban por entre la masa de cubículos.

Presiono "llamar" una última vez…

-"¡Escucha, no sé que te crees, pero no me hagas perder mi tiempo llamando y colgando! ¿Quién habla?"- escucho el arrebato desde afuera del solitario cubículo y a través de su celular.

Una sonrisa extraña se le formó en los labios al decir el nombre del dueño de aquel número.

No cabe duda que el mundo es un lugar pequeño, ¿verdad?

-"…Naruto…"- murmuro y el rubio volteo para encontrar el dueño de la voz que se escucho a través de su auricular.

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en los labios de ambos.

En verdad que el mundo es pequeño, ambos pensaron, mientras sus manos se extendían hacia el otro para encontrarse a mitad del camino.


	17. Pecho

Okay so GOMEN NASAI hehehe!!

Lo siento que me tome algo de tiempo, pero bueno es que me faltaba la motivación - y sobre todo la maquina - para escribir... La verdad no recibo muchos comentarios, entonces no se si estoy haciendolo bien o si mejor debería dedicarme a otras tonterias.. so yeah hehehehe

El prompt fue: **Pecho**

Si te gusta dimelo, es bonito saberlo hehehe.

**ª!"·$%&/()=?¿º1234567890'¡ª!"·$%&/()=?¿1º234567890'¡ª!"·$%&/()=?¿º1234567890'¡ª!"·$%&/()=?¿º1234567890'¡ª!"·$%&/()=?¿º1234567890''¡ª!"·$%&/()=?¿º1234567890'¡ª!"·$%&/()=?¿ª!"**

**PECHO  
**

La poca luz de las 8 de la mañana se filtraba por la cortina entre abierta en la ventana de la habitación, por gusto, compartida.

El crujido del viento en su ventana cerrada era un apenas perceptible sonido que le acompañaba mientras acomodaba sus camisetas en la maleta. Nunca tuvo mucha ropa, así que los escasos pantalones que debía guardar facilitaban ahora su tarea.

La rítmica forma en la que el pálido pecho del hombre dormido en la cama, con quien había compartido tantas noches y la última, se alzaba y bajaba era un tanto hipnotizante. Pero Naruto no quería notar estas cosas ahora, justo cuando estaba preparándose para salir para siempre de esta vida, de este apartamento… de ese pecho…

Era raro ahora mirar hacia atrás, ya que en una manera siempre había sabido que era lo que había entre ellos dos…

Esas noches pasionales en la cama, esos besos robados en callejones oscuros y en los baños de restaurantes, difícilmente podían definirse como "amor".

Los días parecían hacerse más largos, la noche no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido para poder encontrar una cama, un sofá, una pared y demostrarse la poca disimulada prueba de la inexplicable atracción entre ellos.

Sus ropas siempre terminaban en cualquier parte del pequeño apartamento de Sasuke, pero más seguido que siempre aparecían dobladas en el futón que servía en veces de cama, en veces de sofá y en veces solo de adorno.

A Naruto siempre le sorprendió lo pálido que era Sasuke, pero era una cualidad que le favorecía increíblemente en sus actividades nocturnas.

Naruto podía dejar marcas rojas en esa blanca piel, señales de que ya lo había marcado como propio, que no sería de nadie mas… Incluso si era difícilmente entendido como "amor".

La actitud de Sasuke siempre fue muy condescendiente, incluso si era él quien se retorcía de placer debajo de Naruto mientras él arremetía contra el pálido Uchiha, sin mesura alguna, dejándose llevar por los gemidos y poco coherentes instrucciones de Sasuke quien demandaba un paso más acelerado, una estocada más profunda.

'_Más Naruto…agghhhh… más rápido… mas adentro… adentro…'_

No supo porque pero el recuerdo de la voz entrecortada de Sasuke en las previas actividades en las que se habían involucrado esa noche y que habían durado hasta bien avanzada la madrugada lo hizo detenerse de pronto.

Y también de pronto, su mente le proveyó una larga lista de razones por las cuales sería bueno que dejará esa maleta y regresara a su lugar, el lugar que siempre debería ser suyo y de nadie más, junto a Sasuke, en esa cama compartida, pero no mutua.

Esa noche se había decidido a hacer verdaderamente el amor con Sasuke y le rogó a cualquier Dios que estuviese escuchando que si debía quedarse, que si había el mas mínimo rayo de esperanza de que Sasuke lo amará, se lo mostrará.

Así que Naruto se entregó todo esa noche.

Sus manos recorrieron cada hendidura y recoveco del pálido cuerpo iluminado por la luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas, sus labios probaron cada pedazo de piel a la que pudieran tener acceso saboreando los diferentes matices de canela y café y chocolate y vainilla y todos los sabores que Naruto conocía y que fácilmente podía encontrar en el cuerpo de Sasuke porque, a final de cuentas, Sasuke era todo lo que Naruto quería conocer.

Tuvo que contenerse varias veces de decirlo, de decirle que lo amaba y que quería que él lo amara igual, con la misma intensidad con la que el sol amaba a la luna, con la misma pasión con la que el mar le hacía el amor a la playa, con la misma ansiedad con la que la tierra seca recibía a la primera lluvia de finales de mayo.

Sin embargo, las palabras nunca se le escaparon… ni a él ni a Sasuke.

Ojos negros, oscuros como todas las noches que siempre compartían, no decían nada más que lujuria, deseo, pasión.

Y eso estaba muy bien, ya que, después de todo, esas habían sido las condiciones iníciales de su pequeño acuerdo, nada de emociones, nada de ataduras, solo diversión, solo deseo, solo jugar, fingir a que nos queremos para que en la mañana se despertaran y ni siquiera compartieran un desayuno juntos.

Pero un día Naruto se despertó queriendo desayunar esa mañana y todas las subsiguientes mañanas, con Sasuke.

Esa mañana, Sasuke había despertado antes y se había ido a trotar con un amigo…

Nunca habían peleado, porque eso es algo que solo las parejas hacen, eso "no es divertido", decía Sasuke.

No, no era amor. ¡Demonios! Difícilmente eran amigos. Naruto no sabía nada de Sasuke, no sabía como le gustaban los huevos para el desayuno o si le gustaban del todo, no sabía si prefería jugo de naranja o de toronja o de manzana, no sabía cual era su platillo favorito, su color favorito.

Lo único que sabía de él era que tenía un tatuaje en la unión del hombro y el cuello y que si lo besaba ahí le provocaba piel de gallina y cosquillas, sabía que prefería el lado izquierdo de la cama, pero prefería aún más dormir arriba de Naruto, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo… justo donde estaba su corazón.

Al principio Naruto quiso ver estos detalles como señales de que Sasuke lo quería en verdad en su vida, quería que la cama fuera de los dos y no una cama prestada para pasar la noche entre sudor y placer.

Sin embargo, Naruto pronto descubrió que no era así.

Sasuke solo quería la parte divertida de tener a Naruto cada noche en su cama, pero parecía detestar la idea de tenerlo cerca cuando no estaban involucrados en actividades físicas que involucraran placer.

Así que esa mañana, cuando Sasuke despertará Naruto ya no estaría ahí… y ya no estaría ahí nunca más…

Escucho el motor del carro que lo esperaba ya abajo en el estacionamiento al mismo tiempo que cerraba su casi vacía maleta.

La sabana que cubría a Sasuke descansaba precaria y cruelmente apenas cubriendo su entrepierna, permitiéndole a Naruto ver el moretón en la cadera de Sasuke.

Mientras hacían el amor… no, mientras sus cuerpos se dejaban llevar por un arrebato de pasión, eso y nada mas, Naruto había sido especialmente duro, cumpliendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Sasuke de _"darle duro y hasta adentro"_.

Por un breve momento volvió a dudar mientras su mano se movía para tocar por última vez la piel herida, la última herida, la única herida que se había permitido hacerle al Uchiha… Tal vez una parte de él quería que el pelinegro no lo olvidara del todo.

Pero sabía que lo olvidaría más rápido de lo que había tomado el timón anoche, guiándolos hasta su cama.

Soltando un cansado suspiro, por fin se dirigió a la puerta y prometiéndose a si mismo no voltear hacia atrás para no ver lo que estaba dejando, cerro la puerta tras de sí


	18. Caderas

No se que demonios me poseyo para escribir algo como esto, sin embargo lo escrito escrito esta y no tengo ni las ganas ni el humor para cambiarlo; ademas supongo que hago esto mas para mi que para nadie mas porque bueno... no hay mucha gente que lea esto... asi que bueno...

Debo admitir que este prompt me causo algo de conflicto los dos siguientes seran igual o peor, ya lo puedo sentir...

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿**

**CADERAS  
**

Su padre le había enseñado que las mujeres, al caminar, hacen este inesperado movimiento con sus caderas, casi como marcando el ritmo de sus pasos; y este extraño e inexplicable movimiento era y seguiría siendo la ruina de muchos.

Le había dicho también que un día, que llegaría sin ningún aviso ni manera de prepararse para ello, él vería el ir y venir de una de estas caderas, que de ahí en adelante marcarían el paso para él.

Sin embargo, su papá nunca pareció contemplar la posibilidad de que esa cadera estuviese pegada a un cuerpo pálido y delgado de un hombre.

Y no cualquier hombre, ¡oh no! Del peor hombre del que Naruto podía pensar en querer seguirle el ritmo cadencioso.

-"Levanta más los brazos Sakura. Y la cabeza, te he dicho la postura de la cabeza"- resonó la voz del pelinegro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Sí, Sasuke"- contesto ella mientras trataba de enderezar su posición.

-"De nuevo"- dijo Sasuke y ni siquiera se molesto en decir por favor.

Naruto regreso la canción y presiono "play" mientras observaba con detenimiento la manera en la que los pies de Sasuke se movían en la duela de madera, sin hacer ruido, ni uno solo.

Después se trato de concentrar en Sakura, la pareja de baile de su maestro.

-"La cabeza Sakura"- murmuro enojado Sasuke, solo reprendiéndola entre dientes y si Naruto no hubiese estado atento para escuchar cada una de las instrucciones del otro, tal vez no lo habría escuchado.

Ella era una de las pocas que tenía el privilegio de que Sasuke Uchiha recordara y usara su nombre.

Naruto había estado en esta escuela de baile desde hacia más de 3 años y estaba más que seguro que Sasuke no sabía ni le importaba como se llamaba "el rubio de la 5".

-"¡Si no tomarás esto en serio Sakura no puedo ayudarte!"- vocifero molesto el pelinegro mientras se detenía del todo, soltando a la mujer y caminando hacia una de las ventanas.

El rubio no pudo evitar notar la manera en la que sus delgadas manos se dirigían a su negra cabellera, sus dedos peinando los mechones azabache, un gesto suyo que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso o molesto.

Inconscientemente sus ojos hicieron el ya bien aprendido recorrido por su espalda, casi queriendo ver a través de la ropa la marca de sus vertebras en piel clara, llegar a su espalda baja, posarse en sus caderas y…

Ojos negros voltearon y se enfocaron en los azules de Naruto y por un momento le pareció ver en los labios del otro como se formaba su nombre.

-"Practica el vals con Sakura, tú tienes buena postura"- le dijo e inmediatamente volvió a voltear hacia la ventana, de nuevo absorto en pensamientos propios.

Naruto suspiro, pero no supo si de cansancio o si de tristeza; tal vez un poco de los dos.

Sonriéndole amablemente a la hermosa mujer, sonrisa que fue correspondida, tomo su posición con toda la seriedad que le había observado y admirado al Uchiha.

Sin necesidad de la música, porque de tanto escucharla ya la habían aprendido, la fue guiando por todo el salón con la sutileza que solo un buen bailarín podía tener. Y Naruto era un buen bailarín.

-"Espera, espera"- dijo de repente Sasuke y Naruto no se había dado cuenta que el otro se había acercado tanto mientras bailaban hasta que sintió la mano del otro en su brazo.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío extraño recorrerle la espalda y no se dio cuenta de que era la mano de su maestro hasta que sintió el calor que de ella emanaba justo en su hombro izquierdo.

-"Observa Sakura, esta es la postura que quiero de ti"- dijo Sasuke sin siquiera mirar al ojiazul al tiempo que su otra mano ya encontraba la de Naruto a mitad del camino.

Hubo un silencio largo, o al menos lo fue para Naruto, mientras encontraba su posición y como amoldarse correctamente al cuerpo del Uchiha.

De pronto el vals comenzó a resonar entre las paredes del cuarto, haciendo que Naruto se diera cuenta por primera vez de que tan pequeño era este estudio.

Sasuke lo jalo hacia sí, como siempre hacia justo antes de comenzar y Naruto tuvo que disimular el temblor que le recorrió la espalda tratando de acomodarse a la nueva postura.

-"¿Listo Naruto?"- pregunto Sasuke, pero para el rubio la única palabra que llego a sus oídos fue su propio nombre dicho por el otro.

Torpemente asintió y sin más preámbulo Sasuke comenzó a guiarlo.

Era extraño, siempre había sido él quien guiaba a alguien más. Pero ahora, al ser guiado por este hombre de espalda ancha y complexión fina no podía evitar pensar que fácil era dejarse llevar por los brazos fuertes de su maestro.

-"Excelente postura"- murmuro el otro mientras daba una vuelta y Naruto no hubiese podido detener la sonrisa que se le formo en los labios incluso si hubiese querido.

Y a Sasuke no parecía molestarle ya que presionando un poco en la dirección correcta, hizo que dieran una vuelta más. Naruto pudo ver la sutil insinuación de una sonrisa en la normalmente estoica cara del otro.

Una vez que hubiesen terminado la canción, Sasuke y Sakura continuaron ensayando el vals mientras Naruto continuaba observándolos.

A veces le parecía que ojos oscuros lo miraban entre vueltas y pasos, pero prefirió apagar la esperanza antes de que se hiciera muy grande.

Cuando el reloj ya marcaba 9:47pm Sakura por fin se decidió a terminar el día.

Estaba exhausta y al día siguiente deberían ensayar el tango.

Por primera vez Naruto no la vio abalanzarse sobre el Uchiha, llenarlo de halagos e incluso invitarlo a cenar; simplemente tomo sus cosas y tras un corto "Adiós" la puerta se cerro detrás de ella con un sordo sonido de click.

Naruto comenzó a guardar la grabadora y recoger lo último que había quedado fuera de lugar.

-"Practica conmigo el tango"- dijo de repente la otra voz en el cuarto y Naruto no se dio cuenta nuca cuando fue que el otro se acerco tanto.

-"Pero, ¿no le lo iba a practicar con Sakura mañana?"- pregunto Naruto todavía no decidiéndose a construir de nuevo una distancia segura entre ellos dos, una distancia que no le permitiera oler su colonia, una distancia que no le permitiera fantasear sobre lo que había debajo de esa delgada camisa blanca.

-"No me gusta practicarlo con ella, además ya te lo dije, tienes mejor postura que ella"- dijo Sasuke mientras lo rodeaba casi midiéndolo, presintiendo sus próximas palabras, elaborando una estrategia, preparándose para atacar a su presa.

-"Bueno, maestro, una cosa es el vals, pero tango… No estoy seguro de…"- comenzó a decir Naruto pero fue detenido por una brazo fuerte que rodeó su cintura.

-"Tienes un buen cuerpo, delgado y ágil"- decía Sasuke, su mano recorriendo las espalda de Naruto, haciéndole cosas a su mente para las que Naruto no sabía si estaba listo: -"La pasión la tienes, la he visto. No se trata de dominar… o ser dominado"- continuo mientras su otra mano ya viajaba para encontrar la cadera de Naruto y en un rápido movimiento lo jalo hacia sí: -"se trata de dejarse llevar por el sentimiento…"- agrego permitiéndose una sonrisa se auto suficiencia dibujarse en los labios.

-"No, no sé los pasos, es… diferente"- contesto vacilante Naruto no creyendo la cercanía de los labios del otro a los suyos propios.

-"Claro que los sabes Naruto, siempre miras a Sakura"- agrego Sasuke y tomándose todo el tiempo necesario dio un paso hacia el frente, lentamente mientras Naruto, sin saberlo, ya lo seguía.

-"No la miro a ella"- confeso el rubio sorprendiéndose antes su propias palabras; no era algo que hubiese intentado decir, pero ya que había salido a la luz mejor dejarlo ahí.

-"Que bueno…"- murmuro Sasuke y dio un paso más hacia el frente.

Naruto casi podía escuchar el tango en su cabeza, un ritmo inicial lento, cadencioso, tan cadencioso como las caderas del hombre que ahora lo sostenía entre sus brazos, justo como lo decía la canción que ahora escuchaba en su mente.

Era movimientos lentos que hubiesen podido ser confundidos con titubeantes, pero que no lo eran en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke estaba midiendo su territorio, arriesgándose, buscando hasta donde era el límite de lo suyo, que tan lejos y que tan profundo podían llegar sus manos, sus labios, todo su cuerpo y su alma; era algo que siempre hacía al iniciar un tango, pero que no toda la gente notaba, pero Naruto sí.

¿Quién era él para detener al otro? Si Sasuke deseaba recorrerle el cuerpo, lo dejaría llegar hasta el último rincón que tuviese…

-"Tu pierna…"- murmuro Sasuke así tan cerca como estaba del oído de Naruto, quien no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que se habían acercado tanto: -"…va aquí"- agrego y su mano ya se encontraba dirigiendo la pierna derecha de Naruto a reposar en su cadera.

Naruto no podía dejar de notar lo imposiblemente cerca que estaban sus cuerpos, sus entrecortadas respiraciones mezcladas marcando el ritmo de sus pasos.

Sabía que iban a tener que separarse en algún momento, ya que el tango es un baile de estira y afloja, un baile donde se aleja y se acerca, se tira, se avienta y después se recoge. Pero no quería romper el contacto.

-"¿Estás listo?"- preguntó Sasuke en un murmuro y Naruto se pregunto si se lo estaba preguntando a él o tal vez a sí mismo.

No pudo más que asentir y disfrutar el último segundo de sanidad que tendría antes de volverse loco por completo, porque él sabía mejor que nadie que danza loca de amor, pasión y desenfreno seguía a continuación.

Y efectivamente así fue.

Sasuke lo llevaba por la pista como si supiera que él cuerpo que sostenía ya era suyo, ya nadie más podría tenerlo más que él. Y Naruto sabía que así era, así que dejarse llevar por el pelinegro era fácil; el otro podría llevarlo hasta la misma entrada de los infiernos siempre y cuando volviera a colocar su mano en su espalda bajo, posar su mejilla junto a la suya, rozar sutilmente su cuerpo contra el suyo y dejar sus labios a meros centímetros de los de Naruto, casi como si fuera a besarlo pero arrepintiéndose en el último momento.

Era con desesperación que sus cuerpos se movían, se separaban y con ansia se volvían a juntar; Naruto ya no seguía ninguna melodía, ningún ritmo ni nada que no fuera lo marcado por Sasuke.

Sus cuerpos ya sudaban, pero la intensidad con la que se movían no podía ser detenida, ya no importaba más la coordinación, los pasos ni la postura, solo era la acoplación con la que se movían.

El pelinegro lo guiaba ya sin rumbo fijo, sin destino alguno, sin más propósito que el de permanecer cerca del otro cuerpo.

Naruto sintió el frio del espejo en su espalda solo un segundo antes de sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos.

Y sus lenguas decidieron continuar su propio tango mientras Sasuke ya frotaba desesperadamente su entrepierna contra la de Naruto, quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que corresponder con igual fervor y pasión.

Ritmos sexuales era lo único que le marcaba el paso a su nueva danza descubierta; Sasuke se permitía mover sus manos y dejarlas explorar, midiendo sus alcances de la misma manera que lo hacía en la pista de baile, mientras que las manos de Naruto se aferraban a las caderas de Sasuke marcándole el ritmo de fricción entre los cuerpos y al mismo tiempo dejándose llevar por el movimiento de las mismas, dejar que lo llevaran a donde quisieran porque de cualquier modo ya había decidido que cualquier lugar donde esas cadera se movieran ese era el lugar donde Naruto debería estar.

Fue un agradable descubrimiento el hecho en ese momento al darse cuenta que esas caderas también podían moverse en una cama justo como lo hacían ahora y tal vez incluso mejor.

Sabían que la música de sus cuerpos estaba por llegar a su fin, pero sería una música que de ahora en adelante podría prolongarse para siempre.

Su clímax fue junto, resonando los nombres del otro al ser llamados, en las pequeñas paredes del estudio.

Las manos de Naruto seguían firmemente asidas a las caderas de Sasuke.


	19. Piernas

Okay, si ya se me tarde una eternidad... blah, blah, blah... No es como si alguien estuviera esperando esto, solo lo estoy escribiendo para mi.

aqui esta, gustele a quien le guste... y si no te gusta, para que lees?!?

**!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?**

Su piel era tan blanca, casi tan blanca como la nieve… como la de él…

Naruto sabía que era injusto, que esto lo hacía ser un monstruo aun más horrible que el que habitaba en su interior; pero aunque quisiera, no podía evitarlo.

-"Naruto…"- respiro la mujer su nombre y él quiso escuchar una voz más grave, mas masculina, un tono más oscuro… y casi lo logro.

Subió por sus piernas, dejando besos apasionados por su piel, casi como trazando un mapa que lo ayudaría a encontrar su camino de regreso a la salida, así cuando terminara saldría que aquí ileso, o eso quería creer él.

Toco su piel, estaba caliente, viva y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era ella; pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar que ella en verdad no significaba nada para él.

-"Hermosa…"- murmuro Nauro entre besos cuando llego al vientre de ella y ahí quiso quedarse; se pregunto si ella se creía sus palabras, sus mentiras y él mismo quería creer las palabras que le decía, pero no podía evitar de vez en cuando el nombre del otro se le cruzaba por la memoria, casi sentía como si lo estuviese engañando a él.

Aunque en realidad como podía ser eso cierto, si nunca en verdad había habido nada entre ellos.

El rubio no se quería permitir hacer contacto visual con ella, tal vez porque así era más fácil imaginar que eran ojos rojos apasionados y no vacios, grises, justo como se veía el cielo afuera de su apartamento.

Mordió su cadera deseando marcarlo a él en lugar de a ella, pero al escuchar el gruñido erótico escapársele de los labios se sintió un poco más cerca de él, incluso si no era verdad. Siempre se había imaginado que Él haría un sonido así…

De nuevo se dirigió a su cuello, recorriendo las marcas que ya había dejado ahí. Una, la más sobresaliente, se encontraba en la unión de su cuello con su hombro izquierdo, la única que lo ayudaba a anclar en su mente la idea que él quería se quedara ahí, que él quería que fuera real.

Ella dijo que le gustaría que esa marca no desapareciera, pero Naruto sabía que lo haría, al igual que lo haría él también.

Todavía besando su cuello, mientras Hinata gemía y jadeaba sensualmente debajo del rubio, Naruto llevo sus dedos justo a la apretada entrada de ella y mientras introducía uno pudo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la persona debajo de él, la cual había dejado de ser una mujer desde hacía ya varios minutos, al menos en su mente.

El proceso continuo así por varios minutos; las manos de ella ya habían encontrado su lugar en los hombros de Naruto, apretando fuerte, casi tan fuerte como él necesitaba que se sintieran para creer que en verdad pertenecían al hombre en el que en verdad estaba pensando.

-"Aggghh…Na-Naruto… ngghh… Por favor"- dijo ella y por un momento él se detuvo; sabía que la persona en la que él estaba pensando nunca rogaría, pero tal vez, solo por esta vez tal vez, se podría permitir ese gusto.

Todavía sin hacer contacto visual con ella, se coloco entre sus piernas, su pene justo en la entrada de ella.

Una mano delgada y blanca se coloco en su mejilla y lo hiso voltear hacia la persona que estaba debajo de él, la VERDADERA persona que estaba debajo de él, la persona que él en verdad iba a penetrar… no el fantasma de lo que él quería ver.

Y así, sin saber muy bien si fue para ahogar la abrumadora sensación que lo golpeo de repente o para tener un pretexto para alejar su mirada de la de Hinata, entro todo de un golpe, provocando que ella gimiera y arqueara su espalda en un intento inconsciente de tenerlo más adentro de sí.

Una vez adentro, Naruto se decidió a llevarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias, incluso si su mente ya se había dado cuenta del engaño, tal vez su corazón no, tal vez podría hacer creer a ese tonto que era en verdad Sasuke debajo de él, que había logrado traerlo de vuelta, que había logrado que él otro lo amara tanto como él se había dado cuenta que lo amaba.

Y mientras él aumentaba su velocidad, respondiendo a cada instrucción que la voz de Sasuke le daba, arremetía más duro, más rápido, más profundo.

-"te… aghhh… te amo… te amo tan- agghh… tanto"- gruño Naruto entre estocadas mientras los ojos negros de Sasuke, llenos de una emoción que el rubio nunca le había visto al Uchiha, lo guiaban a su orgasmo.

-"yo…nghhh… yo tam-también… ahhhh… Naruto"- dijo la voz seca y ronca de la persona retorciéndose de placer debajo de él, recibiéndolo todo de él. Su mente y su corazón se convencieron de que esa había sido la voz de Sasuke y eso fue todo lo que necesito para llegar a su clímax.

-"¡Naruto!"- grito Hinata también alcanzando el pico de su orgasmo; tan fuerte fue su grito que no alcanzo a escuchar el sutil gruñido que se le escapo a Naruto de los labios y que sonó demasiado como el nombre de Sasuke.

Salió de ella dejándose caer pesadamente a un lado, cansado no solo física, sino también mental y emocionalmente. Se había prometido que ya no le haría eso a su escasa sanidad mental, pero era un hábito difícil de erradicar en él ahora.

Un silencio que se extendió más de lo que Naruto hubiese querido se acomodo en el cuarto, mientras él continuaba recorriendo con sus ojos las piernas de ella… se parecían tanto a las de él.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó ella y Naruto no pido evitar pensar que sí, efectivamente pasaba algo, pero que ahora ni nunca se lo diría.

-"Ya tienes que irte, ¿no?"- dijo él tratando de sonar tan afectado por ello como se pudiera permitir fingir.

-"Sí…"-murmuro ella su respuesta mientras ya se levantaba para buscar su ropa esparcida en el piso, mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo para evitar verla de frente.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron vestidos, él la acompaño en silencio hasta la entrada donde su equipo ya la esperaba para salir en su misión; a él le extraño que ella no se molestara en hacer charla ligera para acompañarlos en su caminata.

Pensó que tal vez, después de todo, si lo había escuchado la noche anterior al venirse.

-"Adiós"- dijo ella una vez que llegaron a la entrada regalándole un corto beso antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Tal vez, después de todo, si sabía; tal vez, en verdad, ella lo había sabido desde el principio.

Al verla alejarse no pudo evitar notar sus piernas delgadas que no se parecían para nada a las que él creía haber visto esa mañana en la cama compartida de una hora.


	20. Mandibula

Okay, si ya se... super corto, tarde mucho tiempo y desapareci sin decir ni hacer nada por mucho... pero saben que, a nadie le importa porque tengo como 10 review o maybe menos asi que yo hare lo que quiera jejejeje

Anyways, aqui esta este nuevo capitulo que se me ocurrio ayer y ayer mismo lo termine!

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890**

Su mandíbula pulsaba de dolor aunque todavía tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibuja en los labios, una que le llegaba hasta los ojos que brillaban con una juguetona malicia.

Los ojos profundamente azules de su contra parte se habían oscurecido con enojo, pero sabía que el otro no podía estar tan enojado si sus ojos aun no habían adquirido ese distintivo tono rojizo con el que se pintaban cuando estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea a muerte.

Decir que Naruto estaba furioso no alcanzaría para describir la emoción tan fuerte que estaba sintiendo; sin embargo, había algo subyacente dentro de ese rojo de ira al que le resultaba imposible nombrar… o tal vez tenía un poco de miedo de hacerlo.

En sus labios todavía podía sentir ese hormigueo y Sasuke estaba seguro que haber besado al rubio Uzumaki había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había hecho en sus cortos 18 años de vida. Casi podía oír la manera en que estaba esforzando el cerebro de Naruto en entender que era lo que acababa de pasar.

Su sonrisa solo se hacía más grande y maliciosa sin importar que tanto le doliera el proceso, no podía evitarlo; simplemente ver la exagerada reacción del otro valía la pena el golpe.

Y en verdad era exagerada; no había razón para seguir fingiendo lo que venía formándose entre ellos desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Ahora Sasuke lo sabía, no era algo que se hubiese sucedido de la noche a la mañana, pero simplemente un día despertó y se dio cuenta que el rubio significaba más para él de lo que había querido admitirse a sí mismo.

Naruto, por su lado, todavía no estaba listo para admitir que ese sentimiento de opresión en su pecho no tenía nada que ver con el supuesto enojo ante la acción y más con el hecho de que tal vez le hubiese gustado que durase más.

-"¿Estás burlándote de mí, maldito?"- pregunto el rubio prácticamente gruñendo de enojo.

-"No es ninguna broma usuratonkachi"- contesto el Uchiha con el característico porte frío y distante que lo define.

-"¿¡Qué estás tratando de decir!? ¡No soy ninguna maldita broma, maldito desgraciado…"- comenzó a decir Naruto zanjando la ya de por si corta distancia que había entre ellos con pasos largos y seguros.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya lo tenía atrapado contra una pared, su brazo contra su cuello y su cara a escasos centímetros, respirando el aire del otro.

-"Lo que trato de decir, Naruto, es que besarte no es ninguna broma para mi"- murmuro Sasuke en los labios del otro; Naruto podía sentir el movimiento y las palabras en su propia piel.

Los labios de Naruto se abrieron brevemente, casi como si quisiera decir algo… pero lo olvido tan pronto los labios de Sasuke se posaron en los suyos.

El pelinegro sabía que tal vez su acción le ameritaría otro golpe a la mandíbula, pero podía soportarlo; ya que, después de todo, conseguiría que Naruto lo arreglara todo con un beso.


	21. Adiós

OKAY bueno no tenía nada mejor que hacer y he estaod procastinando en trabajar en mi bebe en ingles, Tell me a secret, pero he recibido tan buenos review que me pondre a ello... por lo mientras aqui hay dos para esta cosa...

blah, blah, ya se saben lo de siempre... ahhh y por cierto, este capitulo tendra continuación con el siguiente prompt!

**°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'°!"#$%&/()=?¡|1234567890'¿!"#$%&/()=?¡1234567890'!"#$%&/()=?|1234567890'!"#**

Siempre había odiado las despedidas, eran momentos llenos de sentimientos que no podía nombrar y nunca le agradaba no sentirse en control de sí mismo.

Esta adiós era aun peor que ninguno que antes hubiese tenido.

Cuando su hermano Itachi decidió estudiar en Inglaterra por la total duración de 5 años, lo que le tomaría terminar una carrera de filosofía y literatura clásica, Sasuke fue el único que lo acompaño hasta el aeropuerto y vio su espalda perderse entre la masa de gente viajando sin sentir más que una punzada en donde pensaba se encontraba su corazón.

Su graduación de la universidad no fue en lo más mínimo emocional, al menos no para él.

Sakura, una de las chicas con las que había compartido muchas clases, parecía hecha un mar de lágrimas; incluso Rock Lee, el atleta estrella de su generación, lloraba incontrolablemente ante la separación en sus caminos.

Sasuke nunca había planeado seguir en contacto con ninguno de sus compañeros de la universidad; pero su persistente compañero de cuarto, Naruto, se aseguro de seguirlo hasta la mismísima boca del infierno.

Entraron a trabajar en una empresa de diseño de software menos de 2 meses después de terminar la carrera y antes de darse cuenta, Naruto y él ya habían comenzado a rentar juntos un apartamento a unas 5 ó 6 cuadras de su compañía; un día el Uzumaki ya se había instalado por completo en su vida, volviéndose una parte esencial de ella.

6 años vinieron y se fueron con esta manera de vivir.

Despertaban, desayunaban juntos, caminaban juntos al trabajo, almorzaban juntos, sus escritorios estaban uno al lado del otro, sus descansos para fumar eran a la misma hora, nunca más de 10 minutos, salían de la oficina y caminaban de regreso juntos, cenaban en la sala con algún programa como fondo para su conversación, algunas noches salían para tomar un trago juntos, incluso las vacaciones eran compartidas.

Pero un día Naruto llegó anunciando que había obtenido un trabajo en Los Ángeles, en una compañía diseñadora de juegos de computadora. La paga era excelente y ofrecían beneficios médicos y hasta daban a sus empleados un excelente plan dental; la empresa también cubriría los primeros meses de renta del apartamento.

Sasuke no podía dejar de preguntarse cuando, dentro de todo el tiempo que pasaban JUNTOS, Naruto había encontrado el tiempo para buscar por otro trabajo tan lejos de él.

Se sentía enojado, pero no estaba seguro de porque debía sentirse así. ¿No había pasado él el primer año diciéndole que era solo un arreglo temporal, que ya encontraría su propio lugar? Sasuke era una persona independiente, él necesitaba su propio espacio… pero…

Así que estas dudas asaltaban la mente del Uchiha mientras se encontraban sentados en su sala, cenando juntos como siempre, un show de comedia como ruido de fondo.

Sin embargo, esta noche no había conversación… Naruto se había dado cuenta que desde hacía algunos días Sasuke parecía estar evitándolo, o al menos evitándolo tanto como podrían evitarse dos personas que hacen absolutamente todo juntas… Bueno, casi todo…

-"¿Sucede algo Sas? Pareces tenso"- preguntó por fin Naruto ya no pudiendo aguantar la tensión que parecía estar sentada justo en medio de ellos.

Sasuke se negó a voltear, sus ojos oscuros todavía pegados al televisor sin en realidad poner atención a lo que era dicho; uno de los comediantes contó una muy buena broma, el auditorio del programa estallo en risas, pero ni Naruto ni Sasuke lo encontraron cómico.

-"No, ¿por qué habría de estar tenso torpe?"- contesto el pelinegro haciendo el esfuerzo consciente de parecer más relajado. Falló.

-"No sé, tu dime. Tienes esa vena en el cuello como cuando estas preocupado o molesto"- dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano hacia el otro, pero deteniéndose a si mismo antes de tocarla; siempre tenía que recordarse que al Uchiha le molesta el contacto físico.

Sasuke notó la acción, pero no comentó nada.

De nuevo el silencio se acomodo y ninguno de los dos, testarudos como eran, se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. Otro estallido de risas y ninguno lo notó; con el rabillo del ojo Sasuke seguía los movimientos del otro: se acomodaba en el sillón, subía una pierna, bajaba la otra, la mano de Naruto rozo la suya, se rasco la cabeza.

Por un breve momento Sasuke se detuvo a preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero sintió al otro moverse en su asiento y después comenzar a pararse.

-"Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir. Buenas no…"- pero antes de que Naruto pudiese terminar su frase, Sasuke lo tomó del brazo y escupió las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente.

-"¡Espera!"- dijo el Uchiha con urgencia y podría haber jurado que no sabía cómo es que su mano había llegado al brazo del rubio.

Ojos azules esperaban expectantes algo que Naruto todavía no podía comprender, pero que estaba flotando entre ellos dos.

Tal vez 1 minuto pasó, o tal vez fueron 5 o tal vez 10 o tal vez todo un año; pero ninguno se movió, extrañados ante la sensación de confort de tener tan cercano contacto físico, o al menos tan cercano como ellos dos se podían permitir.

-"Karin quiere organizarte una fiesta de despedida"- dijo repentinamente el Uchiha al darse cuenta de que si se lo permitía, esos azules profundos lo jalarían adentro, más adentro, hasta el adentro mar profundo de Naruto: -"pero le dije que no era una buena idea"- añadió por fin dejando ir la mano del otro y volteando de nuevo hacia el televisor que no tenía nada que ofrecerle: -"Le dije que detestas las despedidas"- concluyo y tuvo que físicamente detenerse para no voltear a medir la reacción del otro ante sus palabras.

Naruto se quedo simplemente ahí, parado.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido juntas y su cerebro estaba teniendo problemas para procesarlas todas.

-"¿Cómo supiste que no me gustan las despedidas?"- preguntó el rubio de repente y Sasuke no pudo evitar voltear a verlo con sorpresa.

-"¡Por qué no habría de saber tonto! Llevamos 6 años viviendo juntos aquí"- contesto Sasuke no muy seguro de porque la pregunta le había ofendido.

Azul y negro estaban demasiado centrados en el otro que no escucharon el teléfono sonar unas 5 veces, para después parar justo en la mitad del sexto timbrazo.

-"Es solo que…"- Naruto no estaba seguro si quería decir esto, pero que mejor momento para ser sincero cuando solo te quedan tres semanas para compartirlo: -"… siempre pensé que no te importaba mucho"- añadió indeciso. Una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca las sintió ridículas e infantiles.

-"¡Claro que me importas bobo!"- exclamó el pelinegro levantándose del sofá y haciendo su camino hasta estar cara a cara con el único otro ocupante de la habitación: -"¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Me importas! Y de hecho, me siento algo traicionado; simplemente decidiste ir y conseguirte otro trabajo y dejarme aquí"- en este punto Sasuke casi, CASI estaba gritando.

-"¡Pues tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo! No leo mentes, ¿sabes? Si te importa, ¿por qué demonios nunca dices nada? ¡Estoy harto de vivir con un mueble! ¡Estoy feliz de largarme de aquí!"- grito Naruto y salió furioso del apartamento, la puerta azotándose tras él.

-"Eso no fue muy bien…"- suspiro Sasuke dejándose caer en el sillón.

**TBC…**


	22. Honor

Okay so yeah, me tomo un millón de años y un poco mas, pero hey tengo vida y no es como si a alguien le importara lol

* * *

Sasuke sentía que estaba traicionando una parte de su honor de Uchiha al comportarse como el completo idiota que se estaba comportado; pasó toda la semana siguiente haciendo todo un show de evitar a Naruto.

Se tomaba la molestia de levantarse más temprano, caminar las 6 cuadras a la oficina solo; cuando Naruto llegaba a la oficina y se sentaba en el escritorio justo al lado del suyo, Sasuke se encargaba de aparentar con todas sus fuerzas que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que notar que el rubio parecía tener bolsas bajo sus ojos y parecía definitivamente más delgado; incluso se saltaba los descansos para fumar, logrando así terminar a lo menos una media hora antes, tiempo suficiente para prácticamente correr a la casa y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Pero esto definitivamente se estaba saliendo de control, y su honor como hombre, como Uchiha y hasta como ser humano parecía estar en juego.

Era sábado en la noche y aunque había logrado mantenerse escondido por la mayor parte del tiempo, saliendo solo cuando escucho que el rubio recibía visitas que ofrecían llevarlo a un bar para "celebrar" su viaje, sabía que eventualmente la fachada se le terminaría.

El pelinegro simplemente no podía entender cómo era posible que todos parecieran tan felices. ¡Naruto estaba alejándose de sus vidas! ¿Cómo podía ser eso algo bueno y digno de festejarse?

Dejándose caer cansadamente en el sofá de la sala se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que podía ser el apartamento sin el bullicioso Naruto para darle el toque hogareño.

Sasuke no había querido pensarlo, pero si en verdad Naruto se iba a ir tendría que dejar este apartamento, era un lugar demasiado grande para él, además de que la renta se volvería demasiado para pagarla por sí solo.

El odioso sillón reclinable que Naruto había mandado tapizar con un cuero teñido en anaranjado tendría que irse también… ¿Naruto querría llevárselo con él? No era en verdad tan incomodo, es solo que el color era terriblemente ofensivo para la pupila. Sasuke en verdad nunca se había sentado en aquel sillón, Naruto lo había reclamado como suyo y siempre que podía lo usaba; estaba viejo y desgastado, la palanca para hacerlo reclinable ya no funcionaba, Sasuke incluso estaba pensando en arreglarlo un día de estos.

Sasuke miro el mueble sintiéndose extrañamente enojado con él, casi como si al ver a ese viejo ofensivamente anaranjado sillón viese a Naruto.

-"¡Vete a donde se te dé la gana!"- dijo molesto Sasuke y aventó el control remoto de la televisión el cual reboto en el asiento; después de un poco más de una de sus famosas miradas fulminantes y habiéndose dado cuenta que este no era Naruto y si deseaba un respuesta del rubio lo mejor sería decirle esto a la cara, se dio por vencido y fue a sentarse en el desgastado sillón.

Se dio cuenta que olía exactamente como Naruto, lo cual lo llevo a preguntarse cómo es que él sabía como olía Naruto, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en ello. Era bastante cómodo a decir verdad, claro que no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ante Naruto, eso sería como admitir que la compra inútil de aquel odioso mueble había valido la pena… Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, Sasuke sabía que siempre había valido la pena, si hacía a Naruto feliz siempre valdría la pena, incluso si el color era increíblemente irritante.

Suspirando irritado consigo mismo se levanto del sillón haciendo su camino hacia la cocina, buscando asaltar el refrigerador ya que había pasado la mayor parte del día encerrado en su cuarto con escasas provisiones. Tal vez debería considerar la posibilidad de ir a comprar algo ligero de comer para tener en su cuarto.

A decir verdad el Uchiha no sabía porque seguía con este juego infantil de las escondidillas, pero ahora simplemente ya no podía echarse para atrás; como con todo con Naruto, esto ahora se trataba de una guerra de egos. Incluso si él sabía que terminaría perdiéndola… Naruto se iría en tres semanas más y ningún berrinche que Sasuke pudiese hacer cambiaría eso.

Recargándose en una de las paredes de la cocina, la puerta del refrigerador abierta frente a él y simplemente no había nada ahí dentro… al menos no lo que él en verdad quería. ¿Y qué era lo que quería?

Siempre que los dos peleaban se comportaban como un par de niños por un par de días a lo mucho; pero, ¿por qué Sasuke se estaba tomando la molestia de llevarlo más lejos? ¿por qué parecía molestarle tanto que Naruto no lo hubiese consultado con él? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué habría Naruto de consultar cualquier cosa con Sasuke?

Con su pie izquierdo cerró la puerta, mientras su cabeza había decidido hacer un hoyo en la pared; lidiar con frustración nunca había sido una de las habilidades del pelinegro. Generalmente cuando algo malo pasaba Naruto se encargaba de arreglar las cosas con alguno de sus comentarios tontos o incluso de ser necesario con el uso de fuerza bruta.

-"Tomaste posesión de toda mi vida"- respiro Sasuke hablándole al espacio vacío que sentía Naruto ya estaba dejando.

En la despensa debería haber una reserva de ramen, Naruto siempre tenía de más, y por alguna extraña razón ramen instantáneo sonaba terriblemente bien en este momento.

Los tres minutos obligatorios de espera y Sasuke pudo sospechar como se sentía Naruto durante esos agonizantemente largos tres minutos de espera; ansioso comenzó a pasearse por la cocina, abriendo cajones solo por el gusto de abrirlos, revolviendo entre gabinetes sin realmente buscar por algo en específico.

Cuando por fin el microondas dio un pitido anunciando que el ramen estaba por fin listo.

Un vez que termino de preparar su "cena" de la noche, regreso a la sala. El reloj en la pared anunciaba la llegada de las 11:03pm; ya había perdido el programa en Comedy Central que Naruto y él generalmente veían los sábados en la noche, pero algo interesante debía estar mostrándose en la televisión a esta profana hora de la noche.

El rubio debía estar divirtiéndose, tomando tal vez su tercera cerveza de la noche, ya que Sasuke sabía que era un buen bebedor, y bailando con alguna chica guapa; una vez que Naruto comenzaba a festejar la fiesta podía durar hasta el día siguiente, el Uchiha lo sabía muy bien ya que él había tenido que cuidar de la cruda de Naruto en varias ocasiones.

Generalmente el pelinegro no se permitía darse el lujo de tales actividades recreativas, pero alguna que otra vez tenía que ceder ante la insistencia de Naruto.

Esta vez le fue más fácil convencerse de sentarse en el sillón del rubio casi como si el hecho de que llevara ramen en sus manos fuese suficiente razón. Se sentó admirando la escasa iluminación del cuarto y el ridículo pensamiento de que el lugar se veía diferente desde "la perspectiva de Naruto" cruzo su mente brevemente mientras soplaba en los fideos para dar su primer bocado.

Esto había sido lo único que comieron durante las primeras semanas después de haberse mudado al apartamento; decidieron que ahorrarían para poder comprar los muebles necesarios para hacer sentir el lugar más como una casa.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido algo que pudiesen llamar un hogar mientras crecían; claro habían crecido con familia, pero sus infancias habían estado rodeadas de tragedia… No que a ninguno de ellos les gustara pensar demasiado en ello, pero era algo que de alguna manera los marcaba y los separaba del resto. Sasuke nunca se lo admitiría a la cara, pero el hecho de que Naruto pudiese entender el sufrimiento y dolor que era perder a una familia y "crecer solo" había sido la principal razón por la que le había permitido al rubio acercarse tanto a él como lo había hecho.

Sin embargo esto parecía ser el final… El Uchiha sabía que no tenía caso continuar la pelea, pero se sentía honestamente herido… y no estaba seguro porque. Había pasado la mayor parte de su amistad tratando de alejar al otro de alguna u otra manera, marcándole límites, alejándolo cuando sentía que Naruto se acercaba demasiado tanto física como emocionalmente… y aun así…

Los fideos ya estaban bastante empapados y se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando a la nada mientras su mente viajaba por los recuerdos de los últimos 6 años con Naruto.

Con el tenedor tomo el segundo bocado y sorbió en los fideos justo como lo hacía Naruto siempre que comía ramen y por primera vez entendió lo divertido que podía ser; una carcajada contenida se le escapo cuando el caldo le salpico en la cara, pero no hiso el menor intento de limpiarlo, Naruto nunca lo hacía, siempre tenía esas gotas de caldo y pedazos de fideos en su cara cuando terminaba de comer… y muchas de esas veces Sasuke tenía el ansia de limpiarlas por él.

Su mente comenzaba a vagar por recuerdos y territorios de los que no sentía muy seguro si quería revisitar, pero que más daba. En un par de semanas Naruto ya no estaría y él tendría la paz que tanto había querido, ¿no es así? Por fin podría comer saludablemente y en su refrigerador habría comida real en lugar de solo sobras de comida china y steak-houses, no tendría que levantarse más temprano para pelear por la ducha cada mañana y podría ver el programa que él quisiera en la televisión sin tener una batalla campal en la sala por el control remoto. Pero, si en verdad era sincero consigo mismo, eran esas cosas las que hacían de su vida algo interesante.

Verdaderamente disfrutaba las noches de pizza y comida china, la verdad le encantaban esas steak-houses que a Naruto tanto le gustaban, y no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo levantarse más temprano ya que de cualquier modo lo haría, sus peleas matutinas por la ducha eran una de las cosas que alegraban su día al inicio si era honesto consigo mismo, y a quien quería engañar, a él y a Naruto le gustaban los mismos programas y solo hacían un show de tener el poder sobre el control de la televisión porque todo entre ellos se trataba de peleas.

Terminando lo ultimo del caldo coloco el envase vacio en la mesita de centro, la cual combinaba con el horrendo sillón naranja porque Naruto los había comprado juntos, desentonando totalmente con la temática de la sala; y sin embargo, se mezclaba tan bien… justo como Naruto en la vida de Sasuke…

Cuando ojos oscuros buscaron el reloj en la pared pudo distinguir que leían 12:49am; tal vez a Naruto le tomaría un par de horas más regresar, siempre que se decidía a salir los sábados eran interminables fiestas y baile. Tal vez podía permitirse una pequeña siesta, el sillón era tan cómodo y Sasuke no había tenido una sola noche de buen sueño en toda la semana, solo unos minutos…

El sonido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura fue lo que lo despertó y cuando trato de buscar el reloj, pero la oscuridad del cuarto no le permitía ver.

-"¡Fue divertido! Nos vemos"- escucho la voz de Naruto y se congelo en el acto de tratar de pararse del sillón; si trataba de llegar a su cuarto lo más probable es que el rubio lo encontrara de camino, y ahí no habría manera de evitarlo; pero si se quedaba justo donde estaba tal vez por el momento Naruto no se lo echaría en cara, tal vez al día siguiente si, pero por ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por el momento.

Así que fingiendo estar dormido, se acurruco en una cómoda posición, su cuerpo encontrando el calor y el olor del sillón bastante relajantes.

-"Este teme, dejo la luz de…"- comenzó a balbucear Naruto en su camino a la cocina, la luz de ahí estaba prendida y sospechaba que Sasuke la había encendido; pero justo antes de alcanzar el otro cuarto se detuvo en seco… Sasuke se encontraba tranquilamente dormido en su sillón reclinable; había un envase vacio de ramen, lo cual le daba a entender que probablemente esa había sido la gran cena de Sasuke y si eso no era suficiente confirmación, la escasa luz que se filtraba de la cocina a la sala iluminaba parte del rostro de Sasuke – pacifico y tranquilo como nunca se le podía ver – donde había rastros de fideos.

Naruto suprimió una risita entre dientes mientras hacia su camino hacia el pelinegro, por más cómodo que fuera ese sillón, no había manera de que dormir ahí fuera del todo bueno para su espalda, y conociendo al Uchiha se quejaría de ello por días... aunque tal vez no, ya que parecía estar evitándolo.

Había un fideo colgando precariamente en su mejilla derecha y Naruto, quien no estaba del todo sobrio, porque de haberlo estado nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacer semejante cosa, extendió su mano para remover el fideo.

Cuando su mano por fin toco el pálido rostro del otro, sin saber muy bien porque, el fideo en la mejilla ya no parecía tan importante como la fría sensación de la piel de Sasuke.

-"Sasuke…"- murmuro Naruto sin darse cuenta, mientras su otra mano encontraba sostén en el descansa brazos del sillón.

De pronto todo se detuvo cuando la fría mano de Sasuke se poso sobre la de Naruto y negro y azul chocaron.

TBC………………


	23. Fe

Woohoo, otro update porque todavia es continuación de la primera parte, pero este ya es el final lol

* * *

-"Naruto…"- murmuro Sasuke en respuesta y su tono lo hiso sonar como si el nombre fuese una pregunta, pero ¿qué era lo que estaba preguntándole a ese nombre?

-"Vete a acostar en tu cama Sasuke"- contesto Naruto, saliendo de aquel extraño trance, su mano que estaba apoyada en el descansa brazo ya lo estaba ayudando a pararse. Pero el jalón en su otra mano lo detuvo en seco.

Su mano, la que todavía se encontraba en la fría mejilla de Sasuke, estaba siendo firmemente sostenida ahí; Naruto tuvo esta extraña sensación, como una experiencia fuera de su cuerpo, de que la mano pertenecía a ese lugar, ahí debería en verdad quedarse; pero, ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

-"No te vayas"- dijo Sasuke y quiso culpar su lapsus a las elevadas horas de la madrugada y a esa sensación de atontamiento de haber recientemente despertado; pero sabía perfectamente que no era así y que aquel sentimiento inundándole el pecho no era otra cosa más que el calor de la mano de Naruto en su mejilla, justo donde debía permanecer.

Hubo un silencio que se extendió más de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiese querido. Ambos se preguntaban que significaban las palabras de Sasuke, resonando como un eco en las paredes llenas de fotos y recuerdos del apartamento compartido.

-"Todavía estas dormido, vamos levántate y acuéstate en tu cama"- dijo Naruto temiendo que el silencio se extendiera más de lo que debía y el eco de las palabras le llegaran hasta el interior del alma. Tirando de su mano, la cual todavía no había sido soltada y descansaba todavía sobre la fría y pálida piel del pelinegro, trato de mover al otro, pero esto solo logro que Sasuke jalara aun con más fuerza.

En uno de sus muchos momentos de torpeza y, debía admitirse las 8 cervezas que le circulaban en la sangre no le ayudaban en nada, Naruto no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ante la fuerza del tirón y de la ley física de la gravedad termino justo en el regazo de Sasuke. Quién hubiera pensado que dos personas podían tan cómodamente caber en ese pequeño sillón…

-"Ok, esto es terriblemente embarazoso"- murmuro Naruto tratando de encontrar una mejor postura, pero pronto se dio cuenta que había dos brazos, que definitivamente no le pertenecían a él, que se encontraban alrededor de su cuerpo… ¿Quién era el borracho aquí?

Otra vez ese silencio permeo entre ellos y parecía estar envolviéndolos.

Sasuke no estaba del todo seguro porque estaba abrazando al otro, raramente hacia contacto físico con cualquier persona, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que él y Naruto se hubiesen abrazado, tal vez cumpleaños o alguna celebración importante… Y sin embargo, en este momento parecía lo más correcto, incluso el Uchiha tenía la sensación que lo necesitaba.

Era una sensación extraña, una que generalmente pelearía por sacar de su sistema; pero no en esta ocasión, solo por esta vez la dejaría ser libre y disfrutar lo que podría ser los últimos momentos con el que había llegado a convertirse en su mejor amigo.

-"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo?"- murmuro Sasuke a la rubio cabellera donde se encontraba su barbilla, su tono serio no delataba en lo más mínimo el cansancio de las horas dormidas.

Naruto, quien se encontraba retorcía nervioso tratando de rencontrar su balance en el sillón, se tenso ante las palabras susurradas de Sasuke. Naruto siempre había querido creer que así era, pero nunca había encontrado una afirmación del hecho, y simplemente había llegado a la creencia de que Sasuke simplemente lo toleraba en su vida; pero escucharlo, ahora, de la boca de Sasuke…

-"No…"- fue lo único que el rubio pudo decir.

Sasuke pudo sentir que el otro se relajaba en sus brazos, soltando un suspiro cansado.

-"Lo eres"- dijo Sasuke, su voz sonó con aun mayor convicción y sus brazos encontraron un mejor agarre en el cuerpo de Naruto. La rubia cabellera olía a cigarro y a cerveza, pero también olía a casa; ese pensamiento tan ñoño parecía no poder proceder de la cabeza del Uchiha, pero ahí estaba y ahí iba a quedarse, nadie más en el mundo tenía que saber que tan importante Naruto se había vuelto para él.

-"La verdad…"- comenzó a decir Naruto y tratando de nuevo de encontrar balance, coloco sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón, justo a cada lado de la cabeza de Sasuke: -"…la verdad, siempre tuve fe en que dirías eso algún día"- dijo por fin el rubio y Sasuke estaba feliz de poder ver la sonrisa del Uzumaki en sus labios, verlo sonreír así le provoco una sonrisa sutil formándosele en los labios.

Pero una sonrisa no era suficiente, tenía que demostrarle al otro cuán importante era para él, incluso si pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo empujándolo y alejándolo, quería que entendiera que estaba bien estar así de cerca, tan cerca como él quisiera estar estaba bien.

Y así sin pensárselo demasiado, lo beso.

No fue apasionado, ni apresurado, y muy definitivamente no fue planeado; de hecho ni siquiera duro más de un par de segundos y cuando termino ambos parecían sorprendidos de que hubiese pasado del todo, nunca habiendo una reacción similar del Uchiha.

-"Lo siento…"- murmuro el pelinegro ocultando su rostro y sus ojos oscuros detrás de sus parpados, sus oscuros mechones sirviendo de escudo.

Naruto se permitió el lujo de usar como excusa las 8 cervezas que traía encima para acercarse y descansar su frente sobre la cabeza del otro, el cabello azabache del Uchiha olía a jabón y le causaba cosquillas en la nariz; pudo sentir al otro tensarse y relajarse y tensarse de nuevo, tal vez su mente yendo al mil por hora tratando de asir la idea de que acababan de besarse no lo dejaba decidirse por una sola emoción y terminaba por experimentarlas todas a un mismo tiempo. Tal vez Naruto debería estar pasando por el mismo conflictivo proceso.

Sin embargo, no era así, estar así, con Sasuke era algo que, sin darse cuenta, Naruto siempre había querido del otro… y ahora aquí estaban; Naruto en el regazo de Sasuke, brazos delgados pero fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo, su frente descansando sobre la negra cabellera y el olor tan característico de Sasuke inundándole la nariz.

-"No lo sientes, en verdad no lo sientes"-murmuro Naruto mas para sí que para el otro, pero aún así Sasuke lo escucho.

-"¿Te quedaras?"- pregunto de repente Sasuke, sus ojos encontraron un mejor entretenimiento en el envase vacío de ramen que todavía descansaba sobre la mesita de centro.

-"Sí, me quedare"- contesto el rubio y sus manos se movieron instintivamente hacia los hombros del otro, de nuevo poniendo la suficiente distancie entre ellos; solo la necesaria para ver de nuevo esa sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha y besarlo por lo que quedaba de la madrugada en aquel desgastado sillón.


	24. Pala

No mucho que decir... este es de dos capis tambien... me gusto mucho como quedo... y totalmente estoy olvidandome sobre mi otro bebe...

* * *

De todas las cosas ridículas que Sasuke Uchiha podía necesitar, ¿por qué debía ser una pala?

Seguro, simplemente podría ir a la tienda y comprarse una; pero que caso tendría comprarse algo que muy seguramente usaría solamente una vez.

Sabía quién era la persona adecuada para pedirla; sin embargo trato de evitarlo y ponerlo en la parte de atrás de su mente como la última opción.

Y había resultado ser la única opción… ¡Cómo era posible que ningún ninja en toda la desdichada aldea de Konoha tuviera una mentada pala entre sus cosas! Sospechaba que Sakura muy probablemente si la tenía, pero cuando le soltó esa sigilosa insinuación de que "seguramente Naruto si debe tener", Sasuke supo que aunque en verdad si la tuviera no se la daría.

El Uchiha todavía se preguntaba cómo es que había sido convencido de vivir en una de esas pequeñas casas típicas japonesas con un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera. Él muy definitivamente no necesitaba un jardín, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo mantener verde su pasto y mucho menos atender todos esos vegetales que Naruto insistía en plantar.

Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a la idea de un pequeño huerto de tomates; simplemente era más conveniente y así él podría asegurarse de que eran sus propios tomates.

Esa misión de un mes y medio de la que estaba regresando había sido extenuante, pero lo que parecía ser más extenuante en su próximo futuro eran esas malas hierbas trepando por sus tomates y arruinando el nuevo lote que había estado esperando desde hacía ya un par de semanas.

Generalmente no le importaba ensuciarse un poco las manos y arrancar las hierbas él mismo; pero el mes y medio lejos de casa probó ser suficiente tiempo para enraizarlas bien, sus enredaderas ya bien asidas de sus matas.

Y ahí estaba, parado frente a la nueva casa de Naruto, una fachada acogedora e invitante, pero no había lugar donde menos quisiera estar que ahí.

¿Por qué le importaban tanto esos endemoniados tomates? No es como si fuera tan importante, podría simplemente dejar perder esos tomates y nada pasaría; así ya no tendría que preocuparse por ello y muy definitivamente no tendría que pedir la ayuda del molesto rubio.

Pero sin darse cuenta su mano ya había tocado en la puerta de madera.

Un largo silencio siguió y Sasuke pensó que podía usar esto como una excusa para no tener que pedirle ayuda a Naruto, si el torpe no se encontraba no era su culpa; pero su mano parecía pensar diferente, ya que se dirigía de nuevo a tocar la puerta cuando…

-"¡Pasa Sasuke, estoy en el jardín!"- se escucho el grito del rubio desde el interior de la casa y Sasuke se detuvo un momento a preguntarse cómo es que el rubio sabía que se trataba de él, pero no se permitió pensar demasiado en ello; constantemente debía recordarse cuanto tiempo había pasado y que la gente madura y sigue creciendo, se hace más fuerte…

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar que daba hacia el jardín lo primero que lo recibió fue la característica sonrisa abierta del Uzumaki que lo saludaba desde su pedazo de jardín, tenía sudor y tierra en la cara y en los pantalones, sus dedos escarbaban entre la tierra.

-"¿Cómo fue tu misión?"- preguntó el rubio regresando su atención a la planta que estaba tratando de trasplantar de su maceta al jardín: -"Escuche que fue una misión larga"- añadió casi como un comentario de último momento.

-"Sí, un mes y medio"- contesto el Uchiha todavía parado y tenso en el umbral de la entrada al cuarto. Fácilmente localizo la pala de Naruto justo al alcance del rubio.

-"La mía fue un poco más corta, solo un poco más de dos semanas; que bueno, si no, no hubiese llegado a tiempo para cosechar mis zanahorias"- comento alegre Naruto y ni siquiera se molesto por esperar una reacción del otro cuando sabía perfectamente que no la recibiría: -"Estaba preocupado que algún animal vendría a comérselos antes, pero parece que por primera vez Kakashi hiso su trabajo"- agrego Naruto soltando una carcajada ente su propia broma, pero de nuevo no se molesto en esperar una respuesta del otro, ni siquiera trato de hacer contacto visual, y esto enfuriaba el Uchiha: -"¿Y a qué debo el honor de su visita su alteza imperial? Porque estoy seguro que no extrañabas mi hermoso rostro"- pregunto por fin el rubio con hilaridad en su tono.

-"Necesito una pala"- contesto Sasuke cortantemente todavía estacionado en la entrada de la habitación, el lugar más cercano a la salida.

Por fin ante la petición Naruto despego los ojos de la planta que había terminado de replantar y los dirigió hacia el Uchiha; Sasuke tuvo esta extraña sensación como de que no había visto esos ojos azules por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-"¿Y para que necesitaría un Uchiha una pala?"- preguntó Naruto y sus ojos de nuevo se desviaron hacia el pequeño huerto donde todavía un par de tomates y zanahorias parecían estar madurando un poco más.

-"Para enterrar a todo el clan que he masacrado"- contesto el pelinegro con su misma cara fría y seria, y de no haberlo escuchado salir de su boca, el mismo Sasuke no lo habría creído.

-"¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡El mundo debe estar a punto de terminar! ¡Sasuke hiso una broma!"- dijo Naruto después de tomarse el par de segundos necesarios para darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba bromeando y que su estoica cara era solo un blofeo.

Poniéndose de pie, Naruto se estiro, pero no se molesto en lo mas mínimo en limpiar sus manos de la tierra ya que sabía que volvería a ella.

-"Es mi jardín"- añadió Sasuke cuando Naruto no hiso ni el mas mínimo intento de moverse o re entablar la conversación: -"tengo un poco de mala hierba demasiado enraizada, te la devolveré mañana"- añadió y sin querer dio un paso tentativo hacia el interior de la habitación; después se daría cuenta de que eso había sido un error… o tal vez no.

-"Te ayudare"- dijo Naruto con toda la simpleza que lo caracterizaba; no sonó como una orden ni como un comentario hecho al viento, era un simple hecho de la vida: Naruto ayudaría a Sasuke con su jardín. El pelinegro no se sintió con las ganas suficientes de discutirlo y simplemente comenzó a caminar fuera de la casa del Uzumaki y hacia la suya propia.

Muy pronto el eco de las pisadas de ambos era el único sonido que parecía acompañarlos por las cada vez más vacías calles de Konoha; era de esperarse, todos se apresuraban de regreso a casa donde una cena familiar los esperaba… Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en preparar algo para compartir con el otro para la cena.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto ni siquiera espero que el otro entrara antes que él e inmediatamente hiso su camino hacia el pequeño jardín trasero del Uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta ya podía escuchar los pasos del otro llegando a la parte trasera y casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa contenida del otro ante el desafío presentado; si había algo que a Naruto le encantaba de la jardinería era el proceso difícil y tedioso de deshierbar, sobre todo cuando parecía ser una tarea monumental.

-"¡Wow Sasuke! Necesito enseñarte a cuidar mejor de tu huerto"- gritó desde afuera el rubio mientras lentamente el otro hacia su camino hacia el pequeño jardín; cuando llego no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo encontrar al Uzumaki ya escarbando entre la tierra y ensuciando sus manos.

-"¿Tienes sed?"- pregunto el Uchiha y el chirrido característico de la cigarra acompaño el silencio que le siguió a su pregunta, pero que solo duro un par de segundos.

-"Si, seguro, lo que tengas está bien"- contesto Naruto su cabeza ya metida entre la hierbas y las matas de tomates y el pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en lo inmaduro y al mismo tiempo maduro que sonó Naruto justo en ese momento; pero de nuevo detuvo ese pensamiento antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos.

Abriendo su refrigerador se dio cuenta que no había mucho de donde seleccionar: un paquete de cervezas, que planeaba guardar para después, y unos cuantos limones. Y como dicen, si la vida te da limones, se decidió a hacer una limonada.

De vez en cuando un gruñido de frustración se filtraba a la cocina, que no encontraba muy lejos del jardín, y una vez que Sasuke hubo terminado la limonada se decidió por hacer un poco de tonkatsu, no específicamente para Naruto, pero coincidencialmente sucedía que él estaba ahí y si Sasuke hacía de más era solo porque prefería guardar las sobras y tener para comer después.

Saco los ingredientes y simplemente llevo la jarra y un vaso lleno de limonada a la pequeña terraza que daba hacia el jardín; sabía que no tenía que alertar a Naruto de su presencia, él siempre parecía saber cuando el Uchiha entraba en un lugar, y sin decir más palabras colocó la jarra y el vaso en el piso de madera, cerca de Naruto.

-"Gracias"- murmuro el rubio mientras peleaba con una de las hierbas que parecía demasiado enredada con una de las matas más maduras.

Sasuke no se molesto en decir nada más y dándose la vuelta regreso al interior de su casa, hacia la cocina donde se ocupo de nuevo de la comida.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos sonidos distintivos de la cocina y la preparación de alimentos se escuchaban en la cocina del Uchiha, mientras en el jardín se escuchaba el ir y venir del rubio revolviendo en la tierra y hablándole a los tomates, alentándoles para que pelearan.

Por fin cuando Sasuke se encontraba cortando la col y la zanahoria para hacer la guarnición, escucho desde el jardín un distintivo "¡Yosh!" y pudo escuchar al otro estirarse, el crujido de los huesos al reacomodarse en su espalda y cuello lograron extraerle un gemido contento al Uzumaki, lo cual hiso que el pelinegro se detuviera por un mínimo segundo, para después continuar con su labor.

Escuchó el sonido distintivo de pies descalzos contra su piso de madera y supo inmediatamente que Naruto se dirigía al baño para por fin deshacerse de la tierra y el sudor.

Cuando el rubio encontró su camino de regreso y hacia la cocina no hubo necesidad de intercambiar muchas palabras; Sasuke no le pregunto si quería quedarse a cenar, Naruto no le preguntó sobre que debía hacer con los dos platos servidos de tonkatsu. Se movían alrededor del uno y el otro como si fuese una acción de todos los días que se sentaran a cenar juntos en casa del Uchiha.

Sasuke coloco el six pack de cervezas en la mesa, junto con las servilletas y la sala tonkatsu, mientras Naruto se encargaba de colocar los dos platos en la mesa.

No muchas palabras fueron intercambiadas entre ellos después de eso, cayendo en un incomodo silencio después de haber comenzado a comer. Era algo que ambos sabían que conscientemente estaban evitando; Naruto estaba seguro que, de haber podido evitarlo, Sasuke no habría venido para solicitar su ayuda, y Sasuke sabía que, en otras circunstancias, Naruto estaría hablando hasta por los codos.

Sin embargo aquí estaban.

Sasuke había querido creer que no debería ser tan difícil evitar al ruidoso rubio, ahora que no los obligaban a hacer tantas misiones juntos como al principio de su regreso, no debería presentar ninguna dificultad el no encontrárselo tan seguido. Pero por alguna u otra cosa, siempre se encontraba a sí mismo gravitando alrededor del Uzumaki; no porque lo quisiera, porque Dios y el mundo sabían todo lo que era capaz de hacer el Uchiha con tal de alejarse de Naruto. Pero un día simplemente se dio cuenta que su vida se había convertido en una extensión de Naruto.

En la última misión que habían hecho juntos, hacia ya unos 5 meses, tal vez más incluso, Sasuke no estaba seguro, Naruto había estado especialmente reservado; si claro, era su normal detestable y ruidosa personalidad de siempre, pero había algo en la forma de actuar de Naruto en aquella misión que dejaba a Sasuke preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por su mente… ¡y vaya manera de averiguarlo que tuvo!

_******************************************************** FLASHBACK *******************************************************************************************_

_-"Pareces cansado, ¿necesitas que tome tu turno de guardia?"- preguntó Sasuke parándose en la rama donde Naruto se encontraba sentado manteniendo vigilia por la noche._

_-"Nah… estoy bien"- contesto el rubio sofocando un bostezo con su mano, lo cual quito total convicción a sus palabras._

_-"No creo que sea buena idea dejar a un torpe medio dormido como tu haciendo la guardia solo"- añadió Sasuke y se sentó al lado del rubio, su pierna rozo con la del otro por un instante, pero rápidamente el pelinegro se movió alejándose un par de centímetros._

_Un silencio se sentó en los tres centímetros que había entre ellos y les mantuvo compañía por al menos los siguientes 45 minutos; los grillos servían como el soundtrack de su callada conversación y el crujido de las hojas entre las ramas de los arboles que eran movidas por alguna fugitiva ráfaga de viento era la única distracción que sus mentes se podían permitir._

_-"Se está haciendo frío, deberías regresar al campamento teme, estaré bien"- dijo de repente Naruto terminando abruptamente el pensamiento de Sasuke que en verdad no estaba pensando en nada; sin embargo su voz era suave, casi como si hablará en un murmuro, como si no quisiese despertar a la noche._

_-"Es solo una hora más hasta que lleguen a relevarte, esperare"- dijo Sasuke reajustando su capa, Naruto tenía razón, en verdad se estaba haciendo más frío._

_-"Bueno"- murmuro Naruto y ajustando también su capa se acerco un centímetro más al cuerpo del otro, la tela de su capa rozando con la de Sasuke._

_Alguna de los dos aclaró su garganta ante el silencio incomodo que parecía haberse acomodado de nuevo entre ellos y de nuevo el crujir del frío viento nocturno hiso de que manera inconsciente ambos se movieran en busca del calor corporal del otro._

_-"Perdón"- murmuro Naruto cuando su hombro tocó el de Sasuke, pero no hiso el menor intento de alejarse del otro; y la verdad aunque lo hubiese hecho, Sasuke se hubiese acercado un poco más en búsqueda de ese necesario calor compartido._

_Tal vez un minuto o dos pasaron antes de que Naruto comenzara a moverse nervioso debajo de su capa, sus manos inquietas jugando con los bordes de la tela; Sasuke podía sentir los movimientos del otro debido a la cercanía._

_-"Puedes dejar de ser tan espástico por los próximos 10 minutos, te mueves tanto dobe"- gruño el Uchiha, pero no hiso ni el más mínimo intento de alejarse como normalmente lo haría. _

_-"¡Hace frío! Como tú eres un frio bastardo no lo puedes sentir, pero yo si"- se quejo el rubio y esta vez tal vez, sintiéndose más cómodo ante la falta de reacción negativa del otro ante el contacto físico, se acerco más, sus codos ya tocándose a través de la tela._

_-"¡Claro que tengo frio también! Es solo que te falta entrenamiento para soportar este tipo de inclemencias, eres descuidado y quejumbroso"- contestó Sasuke su voz resonando más fuerte entre las ramas de los arboles; olvido reprenderse mentalmente ante el alto volumen de su voz._

_Naruto solo remilgo con un "Hmph" sonoro y se acomodo de manera tal que su rodilla y la rodilla de Sasuke se tocaran; su brazo ya había logrado acomodarse entre el espacio del brazo de Sasuke y su capa. El Uchiha debía admitir que definitivamente eso disminuía el frio._

_-"Estas muy cerca"- murmuro el Uchiha, el cabello de Naruto le rozaba la mejilla y se dio cuenta por primera vez que parecía oler a lluvia o tierra mojada._

_-"¿Te molesta?"- preguntó el rubio en un suspiro; ninguno de los dos se detuvo a preguntarse porque es que ahora habían decidido bajar el tono de sus voces._

_-"Hn"- fue la única respuesta que Sasuke se digno a hacer y sintiéndose casi tan descarado como Naruto, se acerco un poco más; los huesos de su cadera tocaban los de Naruto y era fácil sentirlos incluso a través de la pesada tela de su capa, así de cerca se encontraban._

_Otro par de minutos encontraron su lugar entre ellos, pero esta vez no separándolos. Sasuke podía sentir al otro respirar y podía jurar que casi sentir el latir del corazón de Naruto, que se sentía algo errático… igual que el suyo. Algo en su interior quería preguntarse porque es que su corazón parecía latir erráticamente ante la cercanía del otro cuerpo, pero decidió acallarlo antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos._

_-"¿Cómo van tus tomates?"- preguntó Naruto, su voz todavía un murmullo, y Sasuke tuvo que hacer un extra esfuerzo para escucharlo inclinándose un poco más hacia él para que el sonido de su voz le llegara a los oídos._

_-"Creo que bien, un par de semanas más; tal vez un mes o dos"- contesto el pelinegro y Naruto pudo sentir las palabras del otro muy cerca de su cara._

_-"Si necesitas ayuda siempre puedes pedírmela"- agrego Naruto; ojos azules como el cielo del amanecer miraban expectantes hacia ningún lado. Sasuke no pudo evitar notar la mano de Naruto descansando sobre su rodilla; no se movía ni gritaba ni lo empujaba o golpeaba, solo estaba ahí, sobre la rodilla de Naruto, disimulando, comportándose conspicua._

_-"Hn"- normalmente ante un comentario como el que había hecho Naruto, Sasuke generalmente negaría la ayuda y se portaría como el frío y distante Uchiha que era; pero hacía frío, mucho frío… y la mano de Naruto descansando sobre su rodilla, inmóvil, casi inerte, parecía querer decirle algo que él no podía comprender._

_-"Apuesto a que tienes las manos frías, eres como una serpiente o algo así"- dijo el rubio su voz haciéndose más baja con cada palabra casi como si temiera la respuesta ante aquellas palabras que no pensó antes de decir._

_-"Dobe"- murmuro molesto el pelinegro mientras tomaba entre sus manos calientes aquella solitaria mano morena que descansaba inerte sobre una inmóvil rodilla._

_La sensación fue extraña y al mismo tiempo no lo fue. Sasuke casi estaba esperando que las manos del rubio estuvieran hechas de fuego y brazas; sin embargo estaban frías, estaban tan frías y a Sasuke le entro esta extraña y casi posesiva sensación de querer calentar esas manos._

_Naruto ya había dejado de moverse, su cuerpo en una total calma, una que Sasuke nunca le había visto y que se sentía como no perteneciente al Uzumaki, todo lo referente a Naruto debía ser movimiento y calor; y sin embargo sus manos estaban tan frías y su cuerpo tan quieto y sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento extraño…_

_-"Tus manos están frías"- dijo Sasuke después de un par de minutos que se pasearon entre ellos, pero que ninguno de los dos noto._

_-"Sí…"- murmuro Naruto como respuesta a algo que ni siquiera había sido una pregunta, pero la penetrante mirada del Uchiha lo hiso sentir como si una respuesta era esperada de él._

_De nuevo una ráfaga de viento y se acercaron más._

_Era el frío, tenía que ser el frío; una noche fría de inicios de otoño._

_Solo era de esperarse que buscaran calor humano del otro, ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo?_

_Para cuando los dos se dieron cuenta sus labios ya se estaban tocando; ninguno se molesto en detener lo que sea que estuviera pasando en ese momento, después se podrían dar la excusa de que hacía mucho frio, de que llevaban una vida tan solitaria, de que parecía ser la cosa más natural para suceder entre los dos._

_Por ahora aprovecharían la hora que les quedaba hasta que llegara el relevo de Naruto._

_************************************************************************* FLASHBACK ***************************************************************************_

Sus manos se tocaron cuando ambos al mismo tiempo extendieron la mano para tomar la salsa tonkatsu.

Sasuke noto que las manos de Naruto estaban frías.

**TBC......**


End file.
